Charmed Lineage 2X04: Music And Lyrics
by TBorah89
Summary: The lives of the Charmed One's and their family is turned into a musical by Greg and his efforts to destroy them. Meanwhile the thirteen will get answers once and for all about what really happened to Oriana. The future kids are closer to finding answers
1. The Sound Of Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only what I make up.

A/N: I just wanted to send out a big thank you to all those who reviewed. I had twenty review last episode for the first time ever.

Summary: In another effort to do away with his family Greg has a demon work his magic on them and it turns the lives of the Charmed Ones into a musical. Before the thirteen even have a chance to register that something is wrong they get called off on another case. A case that will give them answers once and for all about what happened to Oriana. That will leave the younger kids to deal with the musical mess that their lives have become. Meanwhile Derek's dad is in town to visit and he is driving him crazy. Lilly makes her first attempt at dating since she broke up with Jake. The future kids might finally make some headway into what happened to turn Jake. Mel gets a surprise visit that will leave her future up in the air.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sound of Music

The dance floor of P3 was crowded and people were coming in droves up to the bar. Troy wiped sweat off of his brow as he wiped off the bar. He really didn't know how the hell that Piper had talked him into running P3 while she was out on maternity leave but he had been stupid to say yes.

"Parker how are we doing on beer?" Troy called out he had to yell to be heard over the din of the bar.

Parker was just as exhausted looking as Troy was his dark black hair was plastered to his head with sweat. He cupped his hands around his mouth so that Troy would be able to hear him. "I need to go get some but I can't leave you alone in this madness."

"Parks just go it will be fine if nothing else I'll give Chris a call." Troy shouted back.

"Tell Jake to clean up some of the tables so we don't have that much of a mess later." Parker yelled back and Troy gave him a thumb's up sign.

Troy looked over to where Jake was cleaning dirty glasses up off the bar. "Coop go clean some of the tables." He yelled out to him.

Jake looked at him and nodded his head "Ok I'm on it right now." he called back. He grabbed a tray to put dirty glasses on and walked out from behind the bar.

He headed over to a booth where he saw a heap of dirty glasses sitting. He saw people there but that didn't stop him he would just have to clean the damn mess up later if he didn't do it now. "Hey are you guys done with all these glasses?" he asked having to be loud so he could be heard over the music.

"Yeah go on and take them man." A dark headed man said smiling at him.

Jake got the shock of his life when he looked up and saw the woman who was sitting next to him. "Lilly what are you doing here?" he asked.

Lilly leaned her head back and groaned "I'm on a date Jake." She replied.

Those words might as well have been barbs because they hurt him just as badly as if they had been. "Oh." Jake said simply he didn't know what else to say he hurt too bad to talk.

"It's nice to meet you my name's Max." Max said extending his hand to Jake.

Jake grudgingly took his hand and shook it "The same here. You can call me Jake."

"So you work here with Lilly?" Max asked trying to make conversation.

"Actually Lilly and I go way back we've known each other our whole lives. I could tell you things about her that she rather you not know." Jake said locking eyes with Lilly.

"I think I might have to take you up on that offer." Max replied.

"So how did you guys meet?" Jake asked he was going to get as much information on him as he could. In warfare it paid to know your enemy.

"Max works at the agency where Aunt Piper books all of her talent so we deal with each other a lot and I finally took him up on his offer for a date." Lilly said rising to the challenge that Jake had thrown down. She linked her arm through Max's and scooted closer to him.

Jake's blue eyes turned to steel "Speaking of Aunt Piper I better get back to work before I get fired. It was nice to meet you Max."

"Same here man, take care. " Max replied.

"Good night Jake." Lilly said Jake only grunted in response before walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lilly stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror as she took her makeup off. She should be glowing right now she had a great time with Max it was nice to date a normal guy for a change. He was sweet, smart, and funny not to mention he had been a complete gentleman all night long. He had only ventured a chaste peck on the lips when he dropped her off at the door. But for some reason she had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She took the ponytail out of her dark brown hair and she let it cascade down her shoulders. She then went to her bedroom and slipped into a pair of pajamas. It was nothing but an old faded shirt and a pair of pajama pants but she loved them they were comfortable.

She threw herself down on her bed and turned on her left side. She frowned and let out a sigh when she came face to face with a picture of her and Jake. That was where the gnawing feeling in her gut was coming from. She couldn't get the look on his face when she told him that she was on a date out of her head. Knowing damn good and well that she shouldn't do what she was about to do when she was alone she did it anyway. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a photo album. It basically told the story of her and Jake's relationship in pictures.

The first picture she in the book of them together He was in his football uniform and she was wearing her cheerleader uniform. They looked like a couple of little kids, which they had been at the time he was only fifteen and she was seventeen. Despite herself she felt a few tears start to make their way down her face.

She saw her phone sitting there on the nightstand and she picked it up. She wanted nothing more than to call Jake and tell him that she forgave him and she wanted him back. She was just so lonely and this time of night was the worst because she was utterly all alone. This had been the time when they would just lay in bed and hold each other she missed that more than she could say. It didn't help matters any that she could hear Wyatt and Liz down the hall giggling it only made her feel more alone.

"_Picture perfect memories scattered here across the floor. Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time." _She was singing to the picture of Jake his blue eyes were staring back at her almost sadly but he didn't speak a word. _"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now." _she continued to sing by now she had dialed the first four numbers of Jake's phone number she just couldn't bring herself to dial the last three.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jake was just a little bit tipsy ok he was past that point he was dog ass drunk. He was staggering as he made his way down the hall of Lilly's apartment building. Seeing her at P3 with Max had really done a number on him. He just didn't know if he could hand seeing her move on with another man. He loved her so much that it hurt to be without her and seeing her having a good time with a man that wasn't him was like pouring salt into an open wound.

Finally he reached the door to her apartment but he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. He knew that Wyatt and Liz were in there too and they were more than likely cuddled up with each other. The thought made him sick because he had, had that and he blew it. Just because he couldn't handle the fact that he was half demon. He sank to the floor right there in the hallway and sat with his back against the door.

"_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind for me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now." _Jake had pulled out his cell as he began to sing he dialed the first five digits of Lilly's number but he didn't know how she would feel about hearing from him so he couldn't make himself go any further. _"And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now. Whoa, whoooa ." _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Lilly was up to five digits of his number now but still something was stopping her from taking the next step. _"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now." _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jake now just had one more number to dial but he couldn't make himself do it. He felt empty inside. _"And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now." _

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Lilly sighed when she looked down at the phone in her hand she knew that she couldn't do it but yet she couldn't hang up the phone either. _"And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now." _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_I just need you now." _Jake had given up he was a broken man he knew that he couldn't call her.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ohhh, baby I need you now." _Lilly finally gave up and hung her phone up. She looked at the picture of Jake and turned it face down. "I'm sorry baby but this is for the best." She whispered before turning out the light.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Out in the hallway Jake hung up his phone and stood up. "Man I don't know who you're kidding you can't call her. She doesn't want anything to do with you just give it up." He said to himself. He checked to make sure no one was watching him before he shimmered out.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

Chris had his arm wrapped around Rachel they were sitting out on the balcony of his apartment. He had managed to get the place all to himself by begging his brother and cousin to spend the night with their significant others.

"This is really nice. Tonight it just feels like the rest of the world is far away and there is only you and me who matter right now." Rachel said and then she sighed before she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean it has too long since I've felt like this. And what I'm feeling right now I have never felt not even when I was with Julie." Chris replied pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Chris I've never felt this way before either. I just don't know what the means right now." Rachel replied in kind.

Chris looked down at her and brushed a strand of long blonde hair out of her face. He marveled at the way the moonlight was shining on her skin. It made everything seem just that more magical. His heart was thundering in his chest. He thought that he might be falling in love. _"Don't move baby don't move. Aww, look at you the moonlight dancing off your skin. Our time lets take our time I just want to look in your eyes and catch my breath. Cause I've got a feeling this could be one of those memories. We want to hold on to and cling to one we can't forget. Baby this could be our last first kiss, the door to forever a chance worth taking history in the making." _He didn't know another way to express himself so he was doing it in song.

"Chris you are such a goofball. What are you doing?" Rachel asked him giggling a little. When she laughed her blue eyes lit up like twinkling Christmas lights.

Chris pressed his finger to her lips in a sign for her to be quiet. He was having a moment and he was going to enjoy it. _"Inside baby inside can you feel the butterflies? Floating all around cause I can sure feel them now. Tonight maybe tonight is the start of a beautiful ride that will never end and baby I got a feeling. This could be one of those memories we want to hold on to and cling to. One we can't forget baby this could be our last first kiss the door to forever a chance worth taking history in the making." _

Rachel really threw her head back and laughed now. She loved how sweet he was being right now. He might have been a goofball but he was a damn sweet goofball. "Chris if you don't want me to fall hard for you, you need to stop now."

Chris didn't say a word he just pulled her to her feet and began to dance with her _"Right here, right now holding you in my arms. This could be one of those memories we want to hold on to and cling to one that we can't forget. Baby this could be our last first kiss the door to forever. What if this was that moment that chance worth taking history in the making." _He belted it out for all he was worth. He liked the way he was feeling. He could see forever in her eyes and it was looking pretty damn good.

Rachel had her arms wrapped around his neck. "Chris I don't know what to say to that other than wow. You are such an amazing man any woman would be lucky to have you."

"I don't want any other woman Rachel I only want you. I have wanted you for years." Chris said sincerely. Staring into her eyes allowing herself to get lost there.

"I have wanted you for years too Chris. Every time I saw you with Julie it broke my heart a little bit. I wanted that to be me, we were best friends I knew you better than she knew you. I knew what made you laugh and I understood your powers." Rachel replied just as sincerely as he had.

" I know baby I was just too stupid to see what I had before me. I mean she was what every high school aged boy is supposed to want. But with her I didn't get much more than high school out of her and then she broke my heart I just couldn't see it at the time I let her keep stringing me along. What I want and need right now is a woman and I think you're more than suitable for the job." Chris normally wasn't much of a lover but being out with the moon and all the stars it had him in a loving mood.

Rachel didn't know what to say to that she pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his. "I promise I won't ever hurt you the way she did." She swore to him looking up in his sea green eyes.

"Good because I could take being hurt from anyone but you." Chris replied before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

Mel threw her head back and chuckled when she walked through the door of the manor with Roman and the first thing she heard was her little brother crying his lungs out.

"Jesus Mel that kid has a set of pipes on him." Roman commented dryly.

"I know he does try being asleep and having that wake you up." Mel replied.

"What the hell does it take to make him stop?" Roman asked.

Mel listened for a moment and Jack stopped crying on his own. "Sometimes he just likes to hear the sound of his own voice. But if you want to you can help me come check on him."

Roman grinned at her "I think I would like that a lot."

Mel took him by the hand and led him up to Jack's room. When they opened the door they saw Jack lying in his crib looking up at his mobile. "Hey Jackie what's wrong big boy?" she asked him taking him in her arms.

"So do you by chance know what is making him so unhappy?" Roman asked her he knew next to nothing about babies.

"He probably just needs to be changed." Mel replied.

"Well in that case I think I would like to see the master at work." Roman challenged her.

Mel laughed at him "Oh you're on you have no idea what you just set yourself up for."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Unknown to either of them Leo was standing out in the hallway watching them. He just shook his head in disbelief at the way Mel and Roman were acting together he couldn't believe that his little girl was grown up. She reminded him so much of her mother that it wasn't funny but yet she was different all at the same time. He could still remember her being a little girl. Somewhere along the way she had turned into a woman on him over night. The woman he was looking at now was the same girl that he had raised with a few differences. She carried herself with a quiet confidence that she had never possessed before and she was just more grown up than he ever remembered her being.

The way she got a twinkle in her eye when she looked at Roman said she knew exactly what kind of control she had over him. Leo felt a pang of sorrow hit him in the gut like a fist. He knew that he was going to have to let her go sooner or later but it was hard.

"_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know. I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born." _Leo sang out quietly. That was so true from her very first breath Mel had been his girl. He loved his boys all very much but there was just something special about her. He watched now as she tended to her baby brother. And just the way she moved told the story of the kind of woman she had grown into. She was just so gentle and caring with Jack.

"_You're beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again go on take on this ol' world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl." _Leo sighed the boys starting out into the world hadn't bothered him nearly this much. And they had both moved out within months of graduating high school. It didn't seem like Mel had any plans to leave him and Piper just yet but the thought terrified him.

"_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone. I look at you I've turn around and you've almost grown. Sometimes you're asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your down. As I walk I hear you say daddy love you more. You're beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again. Go on take on this ol' world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl." _Leo watched as Mel changed Jack and then laid him back down in his crib.

Leo showed some pain in his blue eyes when Roman walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He was supposed to be the only man that ever held her and the one that she could depend on. _"Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand. But I won't say yes to him unless I know he's the half that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man. I know he'll say that he's in love but between you and me he won't be good enough." _He had to pause a moment now as images of Mel through the years sprang into his head.

He just couldn't bring himself to believe that she had grown up so fast. Then when he saw Mel turn her head so that she could kiss Roman he lost it and a lone tear slid down his cheek. _"You're beautiful baby from the outside in chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again. Go on take on this ol' world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl." _

Leo took a moment to compose himself before he walked into Jack's room. "Hey Mel is he good?" he asked.

"Yeah he was just wet and he wasn't very happy about it." Mel replied she had never once untangled herself from Roman.

"Mel you didn't have to come in here and do that your mom or I would have got him." Leo said smiling at her.

"Daddy he cried like once I didn't think that you or mom heard him. So me and Roman came to check on him." Mel said it really wasn't a big deal she liked helping out with Jack.

"Honestly I didn't and neither did your mom but she heard you in here and she sent me to find out what was going on." Leo said giving her a look that said 'You know how your mother is.'

"Ro and I had him under control you can tell mom that it was no big deal." Mel assured him.

"Melinda Paige you know damn good and well how your mother is I think she might have meant that I was supposed to check up on both of you." Leo said a little lamely.

"Don't worry Uncle Leo they were both in good hands. Though I think that Jackie doesn't show any signs of going back to sleep in the near future." Roman said he looked down and the infant was wide awake.

"Don't worry about him you two I've got him. I'll just put him in bed with me and Piper." Leo said picking his son up. "Come on big boy I know no one was paying attention to daddy's little man. I'm so sorry baby boy come on lets go get in bed with mommy."

"Good night dad." Mel said pecking him on the cheek and then she kissed Jack on top of his head. "Night, night Jackie I'll see in the morning."

Leo helped Jack wave at his sister and her boyfriend "Tell Mel and Roman good night buddy."

"Night Uncle Leo, night Jack." Roma said as he and Mel slipped out of the room.

Leo carried Jack back down the hall to his and Piper's bedroom.

Piper rolled over on her side and smiled when both her men walked into the room. "What was wrong with him?" she asked as Leo got him fixed between them.

"He was wet and he didn't like it one little bit. But his sissy heard him and went to check on him." Leo replied crawling back into bed.

"I see she actually came home I thought I was hearing things." Piper mused.

"She wasn't alone Roman was with her." Leo informed her.

"Leo I kinda figured that when you said that she was here." Piper said gently.

"Hey now there was no need for you to be sarcastic. I was hoping we could wait until Jackie was older than two weeks old for you to subject him to sarcasm." Leo smiled back at her.

"The boy is a Halliwell Leo he is going to be sarcastic no matter what." Piper reminded him.

"Oh trust me I didn't forget that I have met his big brother Chris. They don't come any more sarcastic than that." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Baby she is just growing up but she will always be your little girl." Piper said after they had laid in silence for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about Piper." Leo replied trying to be a tough guy.

"I'm talking about Mel and I know that it's hard but we have to let her go." Piper reasoned with him.

"Yeah I know but it doesn't make it any easier." Leo grumbled.

"Hey you're preaching to the choir here it's hard as hell but we did it with the boys and we're fine it won't kill us to let her go. We'll have to do it with Jackie one day too." Piper said that wasn't a very comforting thought.

"Lets not talk about that right now lets just try to get some sleep. You never know when the little man here is going to wake up screaming his head off.' Leo leaned over and kissed her and then he kissed Jack.

* * *

The next morning Derek walked into his office looking a little harried. There was a reason for that Eva had let him over sleep his alarm and now he was running late. Victor had been a pretty good sport about the whole thing he called him and asked him if he ever planned on showing up to work this morning. But he was laughing he couldn't do his job without Derek or J.D. for that matter.

He threw his shit down on his desk not that any of it was too important. Because he wasn't sure that had grabbed half the shit he needed before he left Emily had been begging him for money and like a dumb ass he had given her his credit card. All that really matter was that he had his computer that's where he had a copy of all his blue prints and he had that in his shoulder bag. In addition to being an engineer he was also an architect so he had his hands pretty full.

As soon as he had his hands free he started patting himself down looking for his glasses it wasn't like he had time to put his contacts in. Hell he had barely had time to think let alone do anything else. "Aha!" he exclaimed when he found them on the front of his shirt it was a miracle that he had remembered them.

"Talking to yourself is a sign that you've finally gone off the deep end." He heard a voice from the other side of his desk say.

Derek rolled his eyes and groaned when his desk chair turned around to face him and he came face to face with his father. "Hi dad." He said the tone in his voice sounded almost resigned.

"Don't sound so happy to see me." His dad said snorting derisively.

"What are you doing here dad?" Derek asked he had a hectic enough morning as it was without having to deal with his father. Caleb Bradford was a hard man to handle under normal circumstances and he was ten times worse before you had your morning coffee.

Caleb gave his son an impish grin. "A man doesn't have to have a reason to stop in and see his son and grandbabies." He said innocently.

"When that man is you he does need a reason dad." Derek replied.

The two men locked steely blue eyes for a moment. "Derek Caleb Bradford I have no other choice but to show up when I find out that my oldest grandson is getting married and that my son got married and didn't tell me." Caleb said pointedly.

"Dad it's no big deal yeah Jellybean is getting married and I married Eva. I didn't want to bother you hell I didn't know where you were to tell you." Derek replied.

"I was out sailing but that is besides the point I still get mail and email." Caleb pointed out to him like he was stupid.

"Ricky or Emily?" Derek asked he knew it had to be one of those two.

"Neither it was the demon. He actually knows how to keep in touch." Caleb replied talking about Chuck.

"Dad I don't know how many times I have to ask you not to call him that. Chuck is a good boy." Derek stressed rolling his eyes.

"The same amount of times I have to tell you that I don't mean anything by it." Caleb said shrugging.

"Dad I really don't have time for this, this morning I'm late and I'm busy." Derek said throwing himself down in a free chair.

Victor bless his heart picked that moment to stick his head in the room. "Derek I see you finally made it in." he smirked at him.

Derek turned to face his boss and there was anger in his eyes _"You knew that he was here." _he mouthed so his dad wouldn't know he was talking about him. "Yeah I finally made it my wife let me over sleep this morning."

"Don't worry about it Derek." Victor said putting him at ease.

"Dad as much as I would love to continue this now I have work to do. I will talk to you later." Derek said hoping he would take the hint and leave.

Caleb stood up and threw his hands up "Ok I get it, I can take a hint you don't want me here. I'm going but we will continue this discussion later." he turned to Victor on his way out the door. "Victor it's good to see you again you should be a saint for keeping my son employed."

"It's good to see you again too Caleb. As long as you're in town you have to come to poker night." Victor said shaking his hand.

Derek sat down at his desk and he frowned. "God that man is so damn infuriating." He seethed.

Victor chuckled at him and took a seat in the chair across from Derek. "What is it about him that gets under your skin so?" he asked Derek only got flustered when his dad was around.

"Nothing I have done has ever been good enough for that man. I went in the Marines just like he wanted me to but I didn't do that good enough for him. Then I always get shit about Chuck being half demon, never mind that the other two kids are half gypsy it just really offends his sense of right and wrong that he is part demon. Like I tainted the bloodline or something. But he loves Chuck I mean he really loves Chuck so I don't understand it." Derek mused in disbelief.

"Some fathers are just like that believe me Sheldon Bennett was a hard man to get along with too." Victor said talking about his father.

Derek just nodded his head for a minute. "I still don't understand him though."

"Let me try to explain it to you like this." Victor said and then he broke out into song. _"When I was fifteen I left home young tore up the tracks and then some. Me and my dad didn't see eye to eye. I never took to him and he never took the time. Bullet proof more than tough and smarter than he never was. Well I burned those wheels down the highway and I learned what I learned the hard way. Do the best you can do love many, trust few, work hard for the money in your hands. That's the measure of a man. Yeah the measure of a man." _

"Ok I think I'm starting to get this now." Derek said. _" Anger burns love cools it down. Pretty young woman turned my head around the world through her eyes look so different she lives on faith and she looks for forgiveness. Fool proof it ain't easy I need her she needs me. She stole my heart on this highway she taught me to love through the hard days. Yeah she's cool when I'm not she's steady rock she's as solid as the ring on my hand. That's the measure of a man. Yeah the measure of a man." _

"You're starting to get it Derek now bring it home." Victor said making a give it to me gesture with his hands.

"_Last night she handed me a son of my own. It killed me to do it but I picked up the phone. Hey dad I burned ten years down this highway and I learned what I learned the hard way. Truth is I need you we'll cry if we need to and I'll swallow my pride if you can. That's the measure of a man. Oh yeah the measure of a man." _Derek finished and then he sat down and sighed again.

"You feel any better now?" Victor asked him.

"A lot better." Derek replied managing a smile.

"Now what did you learn?" Victor asked him.

"I need to make peace with him if not for my sake then for my kids' sake." Derek said throwing his hands up.

"I always knew that you were smart Derek. And remember just handle him the way you would Penny they are the same type of person." Victor coached him.

"No Grams is sweet when she wants to be that man is Satan." Derek corrected him.

"I've yet to see that but I'll believe that if that is what you think." Victor laughed.

"Can I have the rest of the morning off? I'm going to have to deal with him. And before I can deal with him I have to confer with my girls." Derek said referring to the Halliwell sisters.

"Of course you can Derek take as much time as you need son." Victor said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wish me luck I'm going to need it." Derek sighed before he grabbed his shit again.

* * *

Troy smiled when he rolled over in bed and he saw Val laying beside him fast asleep. He just looked at her and marveled at her beauty. He loved her bronze skin tone that she got from her father and she had the same full lips as her mother. Lips that he loved kissing. He lived to entwine his fingers in her long raven hair.

Those were thoughts that he never thought he would be having about a woman. He was more the type to wake up next to a strange woman, collect all his clothes off the floor, and leave without saying goodbye. Bur there was just something about Val that kept him coming back for more.

"_She got eyes that cut you like a knife and lips that taste like sweet red wine. And pretty legs that go to heaven every time. She got a gentle that puts me at ease and when she walks in the room I can hardly breath. Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees." _Troy sang before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips so as not to wake her up.

"_She got whatever it is, it blows me away. She's everything I wanted to say to a woman but I couldn't find the words to say. She got whatever it is I don't know what to do. Cause every time I try to tell her what I feel it comes out I love you." _He continued he really thought he was falling in love with Val. And it made it better now that her family knew about them.

"_You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay. Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day. But that all changed when she walked into my life. And people askin' why it is I tell I don't know. Just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire and she's gonna be my wife." _That was really unusual for Troy he had never thought about marriage before. He really wasn't the marrying type and he had said as much to a lot of women before. Now he was the one thinking marriage.

"_She got whatever it is, it blows me away. She's everything I wanted to say to a woman but I couldn't find the words to say. She got whatever it is. I don't know what to do cause every time I try to tell her what I feel it comes out I love you." _He was back to just staring at Val now. He couldn't help it he was just so taken with her.

"_Now when you love me girl that's how I feel. When she loves me I'm on top of the world. When she loves me I can live forever. When she loves me I am untouchable." _ That was true he was dating the child of a charmed one demons would be stupid to mess with him.

"_You got whatever it is, it blows me away. You everything I wanted to say to a woman but couldn't find the words to say. You got whatever it is I don't know what to do. Every time I try to tell her how I feel it comes out I love you, I do. You got whatever it is." _Troy finished just as Val was starting to wake up.

"Troy please tell me that you haven't been watching me sleep." Val said still half asleep.

"I can't tell you that but I can tell you that I haven't been watching you sleep long." Troy replied grinning at her.

"You're lucky you're cute or I wouldn't be happy with you." Val warned him grinning back.

"Val I never thought that this was possible but I think I'm falling for you." Troy said.

Val wished that he wouldn't have said that because so far she had managed not to feel any guilt about slipping around with Huck around his back for months but now he was making it hard. "Troy I think I'm falling for you too." She replied.

"So here we are the two that could never make a commitment in love with each other." Troy said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah I know I would have never thought that either one of us would be settled down let alone with each other." Val agreed.

"So do you want me to make you breakfast?" Troy asked.

"Troy you know as well as I do that my mom's kitchen very rarely gets used for cooking." Val laughed that was a joke.

"Yeah well there is a first time for everything." Troy said rolling out of bed looking for his shorts and he quickly located them. "Come on I'm sure Aunt Phoebe won't mind."

Val grinned widely at him "Ok just give me your shirt." She ordered him but she took it anyway since it was on her side of the bed. She buttoned it up and pulled it over her head. "Ok lets go." She said slipping her small hand into his much larger one.

* * *

Jake was sitting at the kitchen table with a burp rag over his left shoulder, he had a bottle in his right hand and he had Phil in his left arm. "Come on big boy all you have to do is burp for me and then you can go right back to eating." He cooed at him.

Phil just made a cooing noise and smiled at his big brother.

"Kiddo you have no idea how you make my heart melt every time you look at me like that. But that still doesn't change the fact that you have to burp for me." Jake said putting his bottle down and rubbing his back in hopes of getting him to burp.

Phil let out a little cry he wasn't happy that he didn't have his bottle and he really needed to burp.

Jake started to panic "Oh come on big guy none of that it'll be better in just a minute." He tried to sooth him by making shushing noises.

Phil just started crying harder.

"Ok there is one more thing I can try and I warn you I don't do this lightly." Jake said as he began walking the floor with his baby brother.

In response Phil just let out another cry.

Jake started humming and bouncing him up and down _"Oh why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry let me see you through. Cause I've seen the dark side too. When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do nothin' you confess could make me love you less. I'll stand by you; I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you." _he started singing it was the only other thing he knew to try.

Phil was still crying when he checked on him so he bit the bullet and started singing again _"So, if you're mad get mad. Don't hold it all inside. Come on and talk to me now. Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too well I'm a lot like you. When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know which path to choose. Let me come along cause even if you're wrong I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you." _

Phil's crying quieted and now he was staring intently at his big brother so Jake decided he would go with what was working. _"And when the night falls on you baby you're feeling all alone you won't be on your own. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you. Take me in, into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you." _

Jake and Phil were both really getting into it now. Jake was dancing around while Phil giggled in his arms. _"I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you yeah. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. No, no, no, no, no take me in into your darkest hour. And I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you." _

At the end Jake and Phil were both smiling at each other and then without warning Phil burped and he spit up all down the front of Jake's shirt. "I would be mad at you if I wasn't so happy about you burping." He said he wiped the front of his shirt off with the towel and then he stuck the bottle back in his mouth.

"Jake what the hell are you doing to my baby brother?" Val questioned him as she walked into the kitchen with Troy.

"I wasn't doing anything to my baby brother. He had to burp and he wasn't happy about it." Jake replied. And then he raised his right eyebrow in a question mark at the two of them. "Does mom know that he stayed all night?"

"Yes she does and she was ok with it." Val replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Good morning Phil." Troy said waving at the little boy but he was way too engrossed in his bottle to care.

"He says good morning back Troy." Jake said waving Phil's hand at him.

"Coop you want breakfast?" Troy asked him.

"Of course I want breakfast Troy that was a stupid question I'm always hungry." Jake replied like his friend was crazy.

Phoebe and Coop came into the kitchen a moment later. "Hey Jakie you have spit up on your shirt." Phoebe pointed out to her son.

"I know mother Phil and I had a little accident we couldn't get to the burp rag in time. We had a little coordination issues." Jake explained.

"Oh I see. I guess that nothing to do with the fact that you were dancing around the kitchen with him." Coop ventured.

"How did you know dad?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not Jakie we do know how to take care of your little brother just as well as you do. We heard him crying and we spied on you two it was very cute." Phoebe said tweaking him on the nose.

"Hey we hit a little rough patch and we worked through it." Jake defended himself.

Coop went to his sons and he took the youngest from the oldest. "Hi little man I thought you and I talked about you going easy on your big brother. He is doing the very best he knows how and you're not helping by giving him a hard time."

"He didn't mean anything by it he just wasn't happy that I took his bottle away from him." Jake assured his father.

"He's obsessed with the boy dad he wouldn't say he did anything wrong if he was being a little holy terror." Val pointed out.

"He was a holy terror the other night when we were both here. He was wailing his little lungs out. I often thank God that I am a year older than Lizzie and I didn't know when she was crying." Troy rambled on.

"Troy you just promised me breakfast. Either you have to deliver or I'm going to have to go to Aunt Piper's for breakfast. And let me tell you something Mel isn't nice and sweet like Aunt Piper is about me eating over there. As a matter of fact she has been down right cranky lately." Jake whined.

"You're just getting a taste of what me and the girls have been putting up with for months. I don't know what's wrong with her but she had been one crabby bitch lately." Val said shaking her head. But she was a little worried about her cousin. It wasn't like her to be in a bad mood all the time.

* * *

Henry was sitting on Bianca's couch playing around with his guitar. It had really been years since he had his muse to just mess around with it like that. He hadn't played seriously since Oriana had died.

"Hank what are you doing playing this early?" Bianca asked him coming out of the bathroom toweling her hair dry.

"Oh Lilly needs an act to play P3 and I was thinking about seeing if Chris wanted to get the band back together for a night." Henry replied absent-mindedly.

"Yeah that would be good." Bianca replied.

"Well we're down a female singer if you wanted to fill in." Henry ventured the reason they hadn't really played since Oriana died had been because she was in their band.

"Oh I don't know Hank I don't really do the singing thing all that well." Bianca replied unsure of herself.

"Sure you do B it's just all about finding your muse again." Henry said and then he started playing a tune on his guitar. _"Livin' my life in a slow hell. Different girl every night at the hotel I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days. Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey I wish I had a good girl to miss me lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways. I put your picture away sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her. I put you picture away sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her." _He started signing and then he pointed to Bianca.

"Ah Hank I don't know. I haven't done this in a long time." Bianca said still uneasy.

"Come on it will be good for you." Henry urged her.

"Ok fine." Bianca said. _"I called you last night from the hotel everyone knows but they won't tell. But their halfhearted smiles tells me something just ain't right. I've been watin' on you for a long time. Fuelin' up on heartache and cheap wine I ain't heard from you in three damn nights. I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him. I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him." _

Henry played a few more chords and then he pointed at Bianca again. _"I saw you yesterday with an old friend." _She sang out.

"_It was the same old same how have you been." _Henry picked up.

"_Since you've been gone my world's been dark and gray." _They sang together.

"_You reminded me of brighter days." _Henry sang.

"_I hoped you were coming home to stay. I was headed to church." _Bianca came in.

"_I was off to drink you away." _Henry wailed.

"_I thought about you for a long time. Can't seem to get you off my mind. I can't understand why we're living life this way. I found your picture today I swear I've changed my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home. I found your picture today I swear I've changed my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home. I just called to say I love you come back home." _They sang together again.

Henry looked over at her when they finished and he saw the hint of a smile playing on her face. "I don't know about you but that felt pretty damn good to me." he said.

"Yeah that did feel pretty good. So I guess if you need another girl then I'm in." Bianca relented. Just in time for Paige to orb in with Dom.

"Don't you two have something to be doing like oh I don't know saving the future?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"Yes Uncle Doofus but we're taking a break from that right now." Paige replied just as sarcastically.

Bianca stood and put her hand on her daughter's forehead "No she's fine I can't explain it." She joked.

"What are you talking about mom?" Paige asked confused.

"I was making sure you didn't have a fever because it's not like you to just give it a rest without being told." Bianca replied.

"Aunt B she was told. Aunt Piper told her to give it a rest. She didn't put up an argument." Dom informed her.

"Ok here is another question. Don't you have a father to bother Paige? Maybe I was trying to get lucky with your mother." Henry reasoned with her.

"Ok first of all you're fucking gross when you want to be Uncle Hank. And second of all dad is on a date with my other mom. I really didn't want to orb in on something I didn't want to see." Paige replied like he should have known that.

"Paige honey, baby I love you with all of my heart but you're fucking retarded sometimes. We could have orbed in here and saw something that we didn't want to see." Dom pointed out to her.

Bianca smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't talk to my daughter like that."

"Mom it's fine I've got it. He knows that he is going to pay for that later." Paige said glaring at Dom.

"Honey I'm your mother it is my job to take care of you." Bianca reminded her.

"And I love you for it mom but I've got this under control. Worry about me when I start wanting not to hunt demons all the time." Paige said dismissing her concern.

* * *

In a deep cavern of the underworld Greg was watching his family through a pool of water. Everything seemed to be going to plan so far.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this so far. I've been toying around with the idea of making a musical for a while now. Nothing really big went on this chapter. It was more of a filler chapter to introduce what is going on. Lilly went on a date but I think she is starting to realize how much she misses Jake. Don't worry the rest of the thirteen will be back next chapter. Until next time please review.


	2. Love Songs

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song List: I forgot to do this for last chapter so I'm going to do it now. The songs used in last chapter were Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, History In The Making by Darius Rucker, My Little Girl by TIm McGraw, Measure Of A Man by JAck Ingram, Whatever It Is By Zac Brown Band, I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders, and Picture by Kid Rock. The songs used in this chapter are Daughters By Jon Mayer, I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack, My Wish by Rascal Flatts, The One by Gary Allan,and I'll Make Love To You by Boys II Men.

* * *

Chapter 2: Love Songs

Wyatt and Liz sat hugged up on her couch in other words they were doing what they did best being sickeningly cute. To the others in their group the only thing worse than them not being together was now that they were together they made them sick with their cuteness.

This morning though they were being unusually bad even for the two of them. Wyatt was feeding Liz cereal out of his bowel. And every now and then they would stare soulfully into each other's eyes. They were so in love with each other that it really wasn't healthy they couldn't go a whole day without at least talking to each other.

"Hey Wy?" Liz asked after they had been sitting in silence for a while that was one of the nice things about their relationship they didn't have to talk all the time.

"Yeah Lizzie." Wyatt answered her pushing a strand of her golden blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I know that I say this all the time but I just need to say it again. Don't ever leave I wouldn't be able to stand it if you did." Liz said and Wyatt could see the pain in her eyes.

Wyatt sighed he didn't know what he was going to have to do to get her to see that he was never going to leave her. "Like I say all the time. I'm right here and I always will be." He replied. He could see that hearing that just wasn't enough for her but he didn't know what else to do. It would have been different if she were like this because some guy broke her heart that would have been easy to fix. But no she was like this because of Tim he had walked out on her when she needed him and she had never gotten over it. It didn't help that Roman had cheated on her either but that had only added to the damage that Tim had already done.

"I know I'm a pain in the ass. But I just need to hear that every now and then." Liz said. She hated that she had abandonment issues. Every time things got good with a guy she was afraid he was going to leave her. She knew deep down that Wyatt would never leave her he had been with her through everything.

"It's ok Lizzie I know how you get. But let me try this." Wyatt said and then he broke out in to song. _"I know a girl she puts the color inside of my world. But she's just like a maze where all of the walls all continually change. And I've done all I can to stand on the steps with my heart in my hands. Now I'm starting to see maybe it's got nothing to do with me." _

Liz rolled her eyes at Wyatt and giggled "Wy you are such a goof ball but that is why I love you so much."

"_So fathers be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do. Girls become lovers who turn into mothers so mothers be good to your daughters too." _Wyatt sang he knew that this was the right song for him to sing to her. "Lizzie just listen don't try to talk right now." he said pressing his finger to her lips.

"_Oh you see that skin. It's the same she's been standing in since the day she saw him walking away. Now she's left cleaning up the mess he made." _Liz could see why Wyatt had chosen to sing this song to her it was exactly how she felt. Like she had spent the last eighteen years trying to clean up the mess that Tim had made of her life. And she would never be totally over him leaving. But Wyatt had helped her pick up most of the pieces.

"_So fathers be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do girls become lovers who turn into mothers. So mothers be good to your daughters too." _Wyatt could tell what she was thinking without asking her and without using his powers to read her mind. _"Boys you can break you'll find out how much they can take. Boys will be strong and boys solider on. But boys will be gone without the warmth from a woman's good, good heart." _

"Honestly Wy I get it really I do." Liz replied.

That didn't stop him though. _"On behalf of every man looking out for every girl you are the god and the weight of her world. So fathers be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do. Girls become lovers who turn into mothers so mothers be good to your daughters too. So mothers be good to your daughters too. So mothers be good to your daughters too." _Wyatt finished and then he pulled her into a kiss. " I love you so much Lizzie."

"I love you too Wy. Now finish your breakfast." Liz said. Wyatt sat down and did what he was told.

Lilly walked out of her bedroom just in time to see Wyatt feed Liz some cereal out of his bowel. She rolled her eyes it wasn't that she was against anyone being happy. But she was not feeling too kindly toward anything love related at the moment. And it was hard for her to be happy for them when her love life was in such turmoil.

Neither Wyatt nor Liz noticed her presence right away and truth be told she was glad they hadn't seen her. Because deep down she missed sharing with Jake what those two had together. Sure this wasn't the first time that she had been wrong about something but this time it was harder to admit that she had been wrong. On one hand she loved him with all of her heart and she always would. But on the other hand she couldn't get past the fact that he had lied to her for months about what had been going on with him. She could have handled it if he hadn't sprang it all on her at the last minute or at least that was what she liked to tell herself. She wasn't going to lie and say that it helped his cause that she had found out he turned evil in the future the same day she had found out about his powers advancing.

She still didn't know the real reason she had broken up with him and she was hoping to hell it was because of his lies and not because of his demon half. She didn't want to think the only reason she was throwing away her one true love was because he was half demon. Sure she had known all along that he was half demon but the fact that there was a physical transformation along with it now too made it real for her. Before it was hard for her to see him as a demon because deep down he was really a cupid.

That was the one thing that she couldn't say to Jake he would be more heartbroken than he already was if she told him that. And if she couldn't say that to him she didn't know what the hell to say to make him understand why she just couldn't be with him at the moment.

"Lilly you're looking a little lost right now." Liz said when she looked up and saw her roommate standing there.

"No I'm not lost I was just thinking that Wyatt has an apartment where you two can be annoyingly cute and I don't have to see it." Lilly replied sarcastically.

"You would be right on that account but Chris wanted to use the apartment to woo Rachel last night so I had to stay here." Wyatt retorted just as sarcastically. The Halliwells may not have invented sarcasm but they damn sure had perfected it.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Great that is just another set of annoyingly cute people that I'm going to have to deal with. That is just what I wanted to hear. And I'm sure that's what B wanted to hear that her baby's dad is shacking up with her cousin." Lilly was just not in the mood to deal with sappy acting people at the moment and she didn't know when she would be able to deal with them again.

"Lila I think that you're projecting again. And I really wish that you would tell what is wrong with you." Liz begged her. She didn't know what the younger woman's problem was but it wasn't like Lilly. She and Prue were the goof balls of their group.

"Really Lilly you've been acting a little bitchy lately and that is more Prue's department not yours. Lizzie and I can tell that there is something not right with you so you might as well tell us now." Wyatt chimed in.

"There is nothing wrong with me guys I don't know why you think that there is." Lilly replied knowing that she was lying through her teeth. She was doing the very thing that she broke up with Jake for. Or at least she thought that was why she broke up with Jake.

Liz locked eyes with her friend "Lilly I don't believe that not for five seconds. We've known each other our whole lives I know when there is something bothering you. Just like I know when something is bothering the teddy bear or Chris for that matter."

"I think that you're a little upset because you and Coop aren't together anymore." Wyatt said he was going to press hard for her and Jake to get back together. Jake was just like another little brother to him and he could see what being without Lilly was doing to him.

Lilly rolled her dark brown eyes again "Bullshit Wy. I will have you know that I just went out on a date with Max last night and I had a very good time." She informed him.

Liz raised her eyebrow at her "Max as in Max that works at the talent agency Aunt Piper uses? Max as in he is so good looking but he is a slimeball?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah that would be the guy Liz and he really isn't all that bad once you get to know him." Lilly defended her choice in men.

"If you really had such a great time last night Lilly you wouldn't be acting like a bitch this morning. I'm calling you on your shit and I'm saying that you miss Coop. because I for one happen to know that the shirt you have on right now is his. If you didn't still love him and care about him then you still wouldn't be wearing his shirt to sleep in." Wyatt said he was holding firm to his assessment of the situation.

Lilly sighed and threw herself down on the love seat. "Fine hell yes I miss Jake and I still love him with all of my heart. But I can't be with him Wy he lied to me for months. I don't know about you but that's a deal breaker for me."

"Lilly it is very possible that he didn't tell you because he was afraid that you would react by dumping him. And from where I stand it looks like he was right." Liz pointed out to her logically.

"Liz this wasn't the first thing that he kept from me. He was always keeping things from me. I just couldn't live like that anymore. I never knew what was going on with him. I realize that he has a hard time dealing with his demon half but he just needs to suck it up and get over it." Lilly said she found it much easier to play the bitch than to really come out and say how she was feeling.

"Lilly, Chuck has the same problem. Is that how you feel about him?" Wyatt asked her raising a dark blonde eyebrow at her.

"No Chuck is like my big brother he can't help it. And he tells people when he is having problems. Besides that other than the shimmering and energy balls you wouldn't know that he is part demon." Lilly replied.

"You forgot the thing he does with his tongue but that is besides the point right now. The point is both Chuck and Jake do so much good that we all forget they're half demon. And this whole thing isn't Jake going to the dark side this is his powers advancing his wiccan powers have advanced so it's not a stretch that his demonic powers are advancing too. And I know that I don't need to remind you of this but powers aren't good or evil the only thing that matters is how they are used." Liz preached at her.

"I know that and maybe I let the things that Greg said about him turning evil in the future get to me just a little." Lilly admitted.

"That is horse shit and you damn well know it Lilly. That is just an excuse you came up with because you know that you want him back and you can't think of a reason good enough as to why you broke up with him in the first place. Besides that you two were engaged you don't make that kind of commitment lightly. Most people don't think of it this way but you're saying for better or worse at that moment it's just not legally binding yet. Well this right now is worse and he needs you by his side and you abandoned him." Wyatt said passionately. People didn't give him enough credit he may have come off as this big goof ball but he knew a lot more than anyone thought he did.

"Wy I didn't want to I just thought I had to. I don't know why I really broke up with him. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. I never wanted to hurt him though but I didn't want to be hurt either." Lilly said shaking her head sadly. She didn't know what to do anymore she loved Jake she just didn't know if he still loved her.

_You probably broke up with him because it said you were supposed to in that stupid prophecy. _Liz thought to herself she was now a member of the group that knew Greg was 'The One' she had figured it out not long after Bianca did. "Honey love is a gamble you're going to have to go to him with your heart in your hand and lay all your cards on the table. The worst thing he can do is say no."

"That's what terrifies me. I'm the one who left him not the other way around he doesn't have to take me back." Lilly stressed.

"Lilly just go to him. He is as crazy about you as you are about him. I'm sure that he'll take you back." Wyatt knew things when it came to affairs of the heart just not his heart. He was an empath after all. He knew what other people were feeling.

* * *

Chuck was sitting in his apartment minding his own business when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it wasn't Prue because she had gone to her mother's condo to see her baby brother. And it more than likely wasn't Ricky or Emily because they would have called first. He was eyeball deep into doing shit for his wedding and he really didn't feel like doing it. He really had nothing to add for his side other than his grandfather. Hell he didn't even have a mother to walk down the aisle with.

"Oh don't bother getting up I'll get it." Chuck told Memphis somehow he had ended up with Chris and Henry's dog he still hadn't figured that one out. But he had only had him for a week he figured at some point of them would come to claim him.

Chuck shuffled to the door and he was surprised as hell when he saw Eva standing there. "Aunt Eva what are you doing here?" he asked really confused. The parents more or less stayed away from his apartment.

"First of all I can tell that you were raised by your father you manners suck sometimes. I'm here because we need to talk." Eva told him with her hands on her hips.

Chuck opened the door wider and made a sweeping motion with his arm. "Come on in I recommend that you sit on the love seat it is the cleanest spot in this apartment." He said he knew that he wasn't going to like this much. "Memphis out of the chair now. I need to sit." The dog jumped out of the chair when Chuck yelled at him.

Eva raised an eyebrow as she watched the dog retreat to Chuck's room. "Do I even want to know?" she asked.

Chuck rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No you don't want to know. I don't even know so there is no way I can tell you this it was Prue's doings though." That woman talked him into things that he knew damn well that he shouldn't be doing.

"Yeah she could pretty much talk you into anything she always has been able too. Even before you guys started dating." Eva said hitting the nail right on the head.

"Ok Aunt Eva I'm going to admit I'm a little in the dark here. I have no clue what you want to talk to me about. And to be honest with you I really don't have the time for this right now. Prue has me up to my ears in wedding plans right now." Chuck admitted.

"That is exactly what I came to talk to you about. I heard through the grapevine that you're having a little bit of trouble on your end." Eva said gently.

"Yeah other than dad and grandpa I have no one to invite. We could do this thing barefoot in the backyard of the manor and I'd be happy. But Prue wants the fairytale wedding and that is fine with me. But it's kind of hard when I have no family to speak of." Chuck huffed.

"Chuck you have your brothers and sisters and I'll be there." Eva pointed out to him.

"Yeah and that's it. And Aunt Eva the last time I checked I only have a brother and a sister." Chuck said even though he knew that wasn't true he thought of Roman and Lilly as his younger siblings too.

"I don't know about your dad but as far as I'm concerned all five of you kids are mind Charles. Let me tell you a little story I keep your graduation picture on my desk and I've been told every one that my oldest baby is getting married. You may not realize this but I love you just as much as if had given birth to you Chuck. And I've never said anything but every time you call me Aunt Eva it kills me a little inside. I think of myself as your mother I wish you thought of me that way too." Eva told him.

"I had no idea you felt that way. I've wanted to call you mom for years but I didn't know how you would feel about it." Chuck admitted to her. He had wanted to call her for as long as he could remember.

"Oh Chuck, you could have called me mom any time you wanted to. I'm going to tell you a little secret Ro and Lilly call Derek dad when you're not around because they don't know how you will feel about it." Eva said sighing.

"Mom I don't care they're my little brother and little sister just the same as Ricky and Em are. I love them and I would die for either one of them." Chuck said speaking from his heart. He also had to try calling her mom on for size and it felt damn good.

"That's more like it now I better never hear you call me Aunt Eva again. And I know that you think of them as your siblings too. I know that Ro really looks up to you that is why he was always following you and Wy into trouble." Eva replied.

Chuck got really nervous and he started fidgeting around "In that case can I ask you something mom?" he asked.

"You can ask me anything baby." Eva assured him.

"Will you walk with me down the aisle when I get married?" Chuck asked.

"Of course I will sweetie you didn't have to ask that. But I was about to ask you if you wanted me to walk you down the aisle. That is why I came over here this morning." Eva answered in the affirmative.

"I love you mom." Chuck said out of the blue he felt like he didn't say it enough.

"I love you too Chuck now come over here and sit by me a minute." Eva ordered him.

"Ok." Chuck said and he did as he was told.

Eva laid his head in her lap and began humming softly _"I hope you never loose your sense of wonder. You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger. May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty handed. I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance. And when the you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance, I hope you dance." _She sang softly to him.

Chuck felt his throat constrict and hot tears sprang to his eyes. He was happier than he could put into words.

"_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance. Never settle for the path of least resistance. Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin'. Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'. Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter. When you come close to sellin' out reconsider. Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance. And when you get the choice to sit it out of dance I hope you dance, I hope you dance. I hope you dance, I hope you dance." _Eva continued.

Chuck couldn't help it now he felt tears slipping down his face. Thinking about it now he really hadn't grown up without a mother he had, had one his whole life he had just been too blind to see it.

"_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance, dance I hope you dance. I hope you dance I hope you dance. I hope you dance, I hope you dance." _Eva finished and she had tears in her eyes too.

"Wow mom that was just wow." Chuck said drying his eyes.

Eva reached in her purse and pulled something out. "I want you to take this and open it. It has the baby's sex in it. Your father and I don't want to know. But I want you to open it and pick a name. This one is entirely up to you. Ricky and Em both always bitch about their names so this time it's your turn see if you can't do a better job."

"I don't know what to say." Chuck said sitting up and putting his feet on the floor.

"Just say that you'll do it." Eva said smiling at him.

"Of course I'll do it I would be honored." Chuck replied and then he groaned when he heard another knock at his door. "Damn I'm a popular guy today." He said as he got up and went to the door.

"Hiya Chuckie boy." Caleb said when his grandson opened the door.

Chuck pulled his grandfather into a bone-crushing hug. "Grandpa." He yelled out.

"It's good to see you too but I can't breath right now Chuck." Caleb managed to get out.

"Sorry Grandpa I'm just happy to see you that's all." Chuck replied. It wasn't hard to tell that Chuck got all his looks from his father's side he could pass for a younger version of his grandfather.

"Well I had to come I was hoping to meet the woman brave enough to finally tame you." Caleb said giving him a grin.

"Prue will be here later and if not we'll go find her. But come on in." Chuck said taking him by the hand.

Caleb bent down and kissed Eva on the cheek when he saw her. "It's nice to see that my son has finally made an honest woman out of you."

"It's good to see you too Caleb." Eva replied.

"Grandpa I have beer if you want it." Chuck said.

"It's a little early in the day for beer Chuck. I swear I'm going to have to teach you to drink like a real man. Get the bottle of scotch I sent you for Christmas." Caleb ordered him he knew damn well that his grandson didn't drink scotch and that is why he had sent it to him. So he would have something to drink when he came to visit.

"Ok grandpa." Chuck said eagerly.

"Caleb you make the doctor in me cringe. It's too early in the morning to be drinking period end of story." Eva said shaking her head at her father-in-law.

"Yes but I have been told I can be a bear in the mornings unless I have had my morning ration of booze." Caleb replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

Parker slipped quietly into his niece and nephew's room. He saw that they were both wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. He felt a smile light up his face. "Hey Joey, hey Allie you are both supposed to be still sleeping. Your mom would have a fit if she knew you were both up." He told them as he tickled both their bellies.

Of course he didn't get a response other than a few little giggles. "You guys are so damn cute that I can't get over it. I never thought that I would have all of this. And now I have four new nephews and a little princess. Not to mention four of the best sisters a guy could ask for but don't tell them that. You guys make your Uncle Parks so happy that it isn't funny. And let me let you in on a little secret. Your daddy is one hell of a great guy to grow up with. He will give you the world if that is what you want. And you mommy isn't half bad either." He told them.

Parker couldn't help but stare at them less than a year before he had thought he was an only child. And he would never get to meet his father. Now he had all he ever wanted and more. Prue had made possibly the happiest man in the world when she asked him to be their godfather. Of course his other three sisters had given him the same job as well and he just hoped that he wouldn't let any of them down.

He wanted so many things for his niece and nephews he wanted them to be as happy as they made him. And he would do everything within his power to make sure that they got that and so much more.

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow. And each road takes you where you want to go. And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose I hope you choose the one that means most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window. If it's cold outside show the world the warmth of you smile but more than anything more than anything. My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to I hope you know somebody loves and wants the same things too. Yeah this is my wish yeah, yeah." _Parker sang as he picked Allie up and laid on her on the changing table so he could change her diaper.

"_I hope you never look back but you never forget all the ones who love you and the place you left. I hope you always forgive and you never regret and you help somebody every chance you get. Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake and always give more than you take. But more than anything, yeah more than anything. My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to your dreams stay big, you worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too. Yeah this is my wish yeah, yeah." _Parker finished with Allie and laid her back in her bed before he picked up Joey.

"_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too. Yeah this is my wish, this is my wish. I hope you know somebody loves you. May all your dreams stay big." _He finished singing and finished changing Joey at the same time.

He picked up a twin in each arm and carried them down to the living room where Prue and Andy were sitting on the couch. "Look who is up." He said.

"Of course they're up this early after they kept mommy and daddy up all night." Andy said taking his daughter from Parker.

"Give me that other little angel Parker. Though I want to strangle his father he got his lung capacity." Prue said holding her arms out for her son.

"Oh no he got the Halliwell set of lungs Park used to scream just like that." Andy corrected her.

"Dimples what time did you get home last night?" Prue asked her baby brother.

Parker smiled sheepishly and looked down at the floor "I didn't come home last night Prue. I just got home a little while ago."

"That would explain why you're still wearing the same clothes you had on last night." Andy said an amused look on his face.

"Leave me alone Andy before I go move in with Paige and Henry." Parker said defensively.

"Oh, both of you knock it off. Parks you're not going anywhere. Andrew this isn't the first time anyone has done the walk of shame. He should just be thankful that he doesn't have to deal with the sisters I had to deal with when I did things like that." Prue scolded both of them.

"Prue you're going to tell those three as soon as you can get the twins dressed and down to the manor." Parker replied he knew his sisters too well they gossiped like no tomorrow.

Prue smiled up at him "Maybe I will and maybe I won't. But it doesn't change the fact that you got lucky last night."

"I did not, I will have you know that all Cal and I did was talk." Parker replied.

"Sure and that is all Prue and I used to do when she would sneak me up to her room without Grams knowing." Andy said rolling his eyes.

"Dude all I can say is you must have, had a death wish fucking with Grams like that. She would have killed you both." Parker replied shaking his head.

"You have picked up a potty mouth from hanging around Paige so much." Prue informed him.

"I know my youngest two sisters are a bad influence but I still love all you bitches." Parker said grinning.

"I love you too. Now go take a shower and change clothes." Prue ordered him pointing to the stairs.

"Fine I will be right back." Parker said walking off.

* * *

Cole and Nicole were in the kitchen of her house. Never mind the fact that both of them were supposed to be at work. But Nicole said she had something that she wanted to tell him so there they were.

"Ok, Nic whatever it is you have to tell me you can just tell me." Cole said there was nothing that she could say to him that would make him feel any different about her.

"I would just tell you Cole but I don't know how you're going to feel about what I have to tell you." Nicole replied.

"Baby the only way we're going to know that is if you tell me." Cole reasoned with her logically.

Nicole took a deep breath and looked up at him with her brown eyes "Cole I'm about three months pregnant." She said just wanting to get it over with.

"What?" Cole asked shocked of all the things she had to tell him that was not high on the list.

"I understand if you're upset I know that neither one of us planned on this happening." Nicole said lowering her gaze.

Cole got down on his knees and raised her chin so that her eyes met his. "No I'm not upset I'm excited as hell."

"You don't have to say that Cole and you don't have to be with me just because I'm having your baby." Nicole replied she had been hurt badly once before.

"Oh, Nic I care about you I think I might even be falling in love with you. I want to be with you no matter what." Cole assured her.

"Cole I know that you're not Tim but that is what he said and he still left me alone to raise two kids by myself." Nicole said.

"You're right I'm not him and I will be with you every step of the way." Cole promised her.

"Cole I want so badly to believe that but I can't. I like to think that you wouldn't hurt me but I can't be sure." Nicole reasoned with him.

Cole stood up and looked her dead in the eyes now it was his turn to break out in song. _"No rush though I need your touch I won't rush your heart. Until you feel on solid ground until your strength is found. Girl, I'll fill those canyons in your soul like a river lead you home. And I'll walk a step behind in the shadows so you shine. Just ask it will be done and I will prove my love until you're sure that I'm the one." _

"Cole I don't know what to say." Nicole said.

"Don't say anything right now just feel and let me finish." Cole said. _"Somebody else was here before, he treated you unkind. And broken wings need time to heal before a heart can fly. Girl, I'll fill those canyons in your soul like a river lead you home. And I'll walk a step behind in the shadows so you shine. Just ask it will be done and I will prove my love until you're sure that I'm the one." _He continued on and he pulled her to her feet and held her close to him.

"_Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true. All I want to do is give the best of me to you and stand beside you. Just ask it will done and I will prove my love until you're sure that I'm the one." _He finished.

"Cole I don't know how you feel right now but I know that I love you." Nicole said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Nic. And I'm glad that you're having my baby. But I think someone has a lot of explaining to do." Cole said he was excited that he was going to get to be a father for real this time. "Dominic Halliwell Turner get your ass where I am right now. And don't act like you're shocked when you get here either." He yelled out for his son.

"What does this have to do with Dom?" Nicole asked confused.

"Oh, you'll see in just a minute." Cole replied, "I mean now Dominic." He yelled when his son still hadn't appeared.

Dom shimmered in a minute later "Hi dad."

"Hi Dom." Cole said tensely.

"What do you need dad?" Dom asked.

"I'm going to ask you point blank and don't try lying to me. Is Nicole your mother?" Cole asked not wanting any bullshit from his son.

Dom looked down sheepishly before he looked back up at his father. "Yeah she is my mom, dad."

"I can't believe I missed it he has eyes just like Troy." Nicole said looking her son over good for the first time.

"Mom you can do anything but compare me to Troy. That is never going to be a favorable comparison. I am very smart my brother on the other hand is a dumb ass." Dom said.

"So I take it that you're Liz's boy." Cole said arching his eyebrow at him.

"Oh fuck yeah I'm Lizzie's boy big time. I love my sissy and she loves me too." Dom reported proudly.

"I don't know why I'm even going to attempt this but watch your mouth Dom." Nicole said glaring at him.

Dom threw back his head and laughed "Sorry mom but it didn't work with Troy and Lizzie and it damn sure didn't work with me. My fiancé is Paige Halliwell she could make a sailor blush so there is no hope for me and my mouth."

"Dom we will talk about your compulsive lying later. Right now I need to talk to your mother alone." Cole said harshly.

"Can I at least have a hug before you go?" Nicole asked hopefully.

"Sure thing mom." Dom said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you Dom." Nicole said trying it on for size and she liked the way it sounded.

"I love you too mom." Dom replied before he shimmered out.

Cole took a deep breath "So," he said simply.

"So, this leaves us in a little bit of a situation." Nicole finished for him.

Before Cole could reply they both heard a voice call out. "Nic are you home? It's me."

Nicole rolled her eyes "I'm in the kitchen." She shouted back.

A moment later a dark headed young man with blue eyes who looked to be about Parker's age came strolling into the kitchen. "Hey Nic who's your friend?" he asked.

"Oh no, Chord you don't get to ask me questions like that when you were supposed to be home a month ago. Where the hell have you been?" Nicole demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I was at school and well a bunch of us decided to go on a little exploration for a while. I tried to get Troy to come but he said he couldn't get away." Chord explained.

Nicole nodded her head. "Ok you're off the hook but next time call so I don't worry to death about you."

"You got the worrying thing you do from Aunt Piper. Now who is your friend?" Chord asked with a smile on his face.

"Chord Shane this is my boyfriend Cole Turner. Cole this is Tim's much, much younger brother Chord. I got him in the divorce he actually lived with me his last two years of high school." Nicole introduced the pair.

"It's nice to meet you Cole. It's about damn time Nic got a new man. But for the record this woman is like the big sister that I never had so if you hurt her I will kill you." Chord said offering Cole his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Chord. Don't worry though her heart is safe with me." Cole assured him taking his hand.

"So where are T-Roy and Lizzie?" Chord asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one Chord. But if I were I would stay away from Prue she isn't very happy with you at all." Nicole warned him.

"I'm not scared of Prue she wouldn't hurt me she likes me too much for that." Chord said shrugging off her warning.

"You should be scared of the Halliwell family gorilla he will beat your ass." Nicole replied.

"I'll keep that in mind. But I'll see you later I'm going to go visit Aunt Piper I have missed her cooking." Chord said kissing Nicole on the cheek before he went back out the way he came.

* * *

Jack and Emily were sitting on the couch at her house it was the only place where they could find any peace. Besides that he had some things he needed to tell her before he let her fall for him even harder.

"Jackie are you ok? You look a little distracted right now." Emily asked her boyfriend. He wouldn't be her boyfriend for much longer though soon he would go back to the future where he came from. And she just didn't know what she was going to do then.

"I'm fine Em I just have some things that I need to tell you and I don't know how quite to phrase them." Jack replied seriously.

"Jackie you can tell me anything all you have to do is come out and tell me what is bugging you." Emily assured him. Even though he was physically older than her at the moment she was still older than he was mentally.

Jack sighed and stared into her eyes "Look Em you have got to promise me that you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you." he said.

"Jack I swear what you say to me won't leave this room." Emily promised him.

"Em you know how we came back to save Jake?" He asked and he waited for her to nod before he went on. "Well we were on a deadline we had until a couple days before my birthday to figure out what turns him we didn't do that so now we're stuck here."

"You mean you aren't leaving?" Emily asked. She couldn't help but feel a little joy at the news.

"No but you can't tell anyone that not yet anyway. I don't want my parents to know right now. They have enough to worry about with the demon the older kids have to fight. I don't want them all worried about us too." Jack replied.

"Jackie you have my word nothing you just said will leave this room. But for the record I'm glad you have to stay I really like being with you." Emily told him.

"I really like being with you too Em. That is why I have to tell you this other thing." Jack said. He really wasn't looking forward to this part but it was better for him to be open and honest with her now than for it to come out later.

"Just spit it out Jack." Emily said giving him a smile.

"In the future you were married to Billy but you and I had an affair when I was like twenty." Jack said he was holding back the last part until she had a chance to digest that.

"Ok, that's a little weird I don't even think about Billy like that now and apparently I didn't in the future either. Or else I wouldn't have cheated with you." Emily seemed to be taking the news pretty well.

"There is more Em. That affair resulted in a son Jeremiah Anton Bradford. The thing is you let Billy think he was his and I never got to see him. The little guy looks exactly like me though." Jack admitted reluctantly. He didn't know it but his eyes lit up every time he talked about his son.

Emily cupped his face in her hands "Jackie I'm so sorry that I ever did that to you. I want you to know that as of right now if we ever have a child together I will never keep it from you. You have my word and I mean it. That was wrong of me I can't imagine the hell you went through."

"Em it's not your fault. You're not the one who did all of those things. I was in love with that version of you. But I want you to know that I fell for you; for you not because of anything I felt for the older version of you. I want us to be clear on that right now." Jack explained.

"Jack the way you look at me there is no doubt in my mind that you like me for me." Emily assured him. She could see the love in his blue green eyes every time he looked at her. And it made her feel good about herself.

"Just so long as we have that our in the open I still want to be with you if you still want to be with me." Jack said hoping her answer would be yes.

"Jackie I can't throw the last few months away because of something that might happen later down the road. I want to be with you, you make me happier than I can put into words so don't worry about anything." Emily tried putting him at ease.

"I just don't want you to think that every time I look at you I'm seeing the mother of my son because I'm not. When I look at you now I see Emily Grace Bradford the passionate fiery young woman that I'm proud to call my girl." Jack said he really knew what to say and when to say it.

"You are so sweet Jack but I didn't think that not for one second. But it is good to know." Emily replied pecking him on the lips.

"Em I needed to assure myself of that because the last thing I want to do is hurt you in any way." Jack said he wanted her to know that he was doing the best he could to get over what she had done to him in the future.

Emily smiled at him "Jackie as long as you're honest with me there is no way that you can ever hurt me."

"Em I'm a guy I assure you that there are times if I tell you the truth it will hurt your feelings at the very least. I'm sure you don't ever want me to tell you that I think you look fat in what you're wearing." Jack chuckled.

"By all means lie to me then I have friends to tell me that I look like shit. That is what they are there for." Emily replied.

"Emily you have no idea how much I care about you." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"Jackie I have to ask you a question. Since you're staying does that mean you'll finally have sex with me?" Emily asked him hopefully she wanted to give herself to him fully.

Jack sighed he knew that he wasn't going to be able to dodge that one for much longer. "Yes I will Em. But on my terms I'm not going to just take you to bed right now. I want your first time to be something that you will remember your whole life. I promise it will be soon though."

"Jackie as long as it's with you it will be special." Emily assured him as she moved closer to him.

Jack raised his eyebrow at Emily. "Em I know what you're trying to do right now and it isn't going to work." He smirked at her.

"Oh and what am I trying to do Jackie?" Emily asked straddling his lap so that she was facing him.

"Why Miss Bradford I do believe that you're trying to seduce me." Jack smiled up at her.

"Tell me when it's working." Emily replied as she captured his lips with hers.

"It's not going to work because like I said we're doing this on my terms." Jack reminded her.

"Oh Jackie you're killing me here I want to so bad." Emily whined but she knew that she wouldn't get him to change his mind. He was a Halliwell once his mind was made up it was made up.

Jack moved Emily off his lap and sat her on the couch. _"Close your eyes make a wish and blow out the candle light for tonight is just your night. We're going to celebrate all through the night. Pour the wine light the fire girl your wish is my command I submit to your demands. I will do anything girl you need only ask. I'll make love to you like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight baby all through the night. I'll make love to you when you want me to and I will not let go 'til you tell me to." _

"Jackie I wish you would just do it and stop singing about it." Emily begged him.

Jack held out his hand in a motion for her to chill out. _"Girl relax lets go slow. I ain't got no where to go. I'm just gonna concentrate on you. Girl are you ready? It's gonna be a long night. Throw your clothes on the floor I'm gonna take my clothes off too. I made plans to be with you. Girl, whatever you ask me you know I will do. I'll make love to you like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight baby all through the night. I'll make love to you when you want me to and I will not let go 'til you tell me to." _

"Jack I hate to tell you this but you're just as goofy as your brother Wyatt is." Emily said in response.

Jack didn't respond to that in words he just kept right on singing. _"Baby tonight is your night and I will do you right. Just make a wish on your night anything that you ask I will give you the love of your life. I'll make love to you like you want me to and I'll hold you tight. Baby all through the night I'll make love to you when you want me to. And I will not let go 'til you tell me to. I'll make love to you like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight baby all through the night. I'll make love to you when you want me to and I will not let go 'til you tell me to." _

"Jackie I don't know what you were trying to prove with that." Emily said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jack bent down so that he was eye level with Emily. "Em I promise you that one day soon I'm going to make all your dreams come true. I just want to wait until I fix Jake. I know it seems like a long time but we're so close. I can't afford to be distracted right now. All of our futures are riding on this. We have to get it right this time."

"I understand Jackie really I do but that doesn't make it any easier on me." Emily admitted.

"Em I know and I don't want you to feel like I don't care about you because I do. But this just has to come first right now." Jack replied.

"Jack I want you to fix the future first and then you can worry about taking care of me later." Emily said trying to put him at ease.

Jack took her hand and kissed it. "Baby I promise you that just as soon as we know how to fix Jake I will take you to the moon."

Emily blushed a little. "I guess I can't ask for anymore than that."

"I will give you everything you ask for and so much more than that." Jack swore to her.

"I can't wait it's a date." Emily relented.

"It's a deal then kid." Jack said smiling at her. Though he did find it a bit odd that he had broke out into song.

* * *

Greg of sitting in the sitting room of his Uncle Greg's house he was very pleased with himself this whole thing was going better than expected. He really hoped to cripple his family with this one. He had another little surprise in store for them. He didn't want them dead not all of them and not yet anyway. He hoped to get as many of them on his side as he could before he began killing them off.

With what he was getting ready to throw at them there was no way that they were going to be able to fix this one. Not like they fixed things every other time. There was just no way he could lose this time. He supposed that soon he was going to have to make an appearance at his mother's house. He had to act like he was a little interested in that screaming brat. Or that was how he liked to think of Phil. Although the boy could be a source of great power if he played his cards right.

He got a bad vibe off of all of the future people for some reason he just couldn't get a read off of them and that scared the hell out of him. What was worse he couldn't get a read off of Chris, Henry, and Bianca. Now he expected that Chris and Henry would have tough mental guards but he didn't expect to have the same problem with Bianca. And lately he was having the same problem with Liz. That had him worried a lot it was like their minds were all blank slates. Oh well he would worry about that later. Right now he had a plan to focus on.

* * *

A/N: So this was a pretty sappy chapter. You had to love the interaction between Wyatt and Liz. Lilly is really starting to realize that she made a big mistake by breaking up with Jake. It looks like Parker ended up living with Prue and Andy. It is just so cute how crazy he is about his sisters and those babies you almost feel sorry for the poor guy. Big shocker Nicole is Dom's mom and Liz and Troy have a little brother that they didn't know about. I think it's funny how she said that she got Chord in the divorce and he is Tim's brother. I think it might be about time for Tim to make another appearance. I never really took Cole for the singing type but he seems really excited to be a father. Oh God Alan is going to kill Jack when he finds out that he spilled the beans to Emily. There is no way that girl is ever going to be able to keep her mouth shut. The last thing they need is the older cousins knowing that they are stuck in the past. I love how Emily keeps bugging Jack to have sex with her. It makes you wonder why Nicole told Chord to stay away from Prue there has to be a good back story behind that. I think that we will finally hear from Prue and Calleigh next chapter since we have already checked in with the rest of the thirteen. We also have to check in with the younger kids and see what they are up to you know they can't be left unattended for long. Until next time please review.


	3. Music Man

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Halliwell, and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Songlist: Our Song by Taylor Swift, Beth by Kiss, Time Of Your Life by Green Day, and She's Her Own Woman By Brad Paisley

* * *

Chapter 3: Music Man

Penny was waiting outside Charmed beside her car waiting for Huck to come and get her. For the life of her she couldn't understand how the hell she had managed to get four flat tires. Really she wasn't even sure that it was possible for something like that to happen by accident. The only way that could have happened was if she had run over a spike strip or something like that. But she knew for a fact that she didn't her car was her baby she wasn't going to do anything to hurt it.

And she couldn't think of anything she did that would have caused it. As far as she knew she hadn't been driving anywhere where she could have run over nails or anything like that. She had let Val borrow her car but she knew that Val wouldn't do anything to it either and besides that the tires would have been flat when she brought it back the night before.

Penny smiled when she looked up and saw Huck's truck pull into the parking lot. Huck jumped down out of his truck and walked over to her with a smile on his face. God it wasn't even right how those two felt just at the sight of each other.

"So what seems to be the trouble pretty lady?" Huck asked her sizing her up with his eyes.

"Well the problem is that all four of my tires are flat." Penny replied smiling at him.

Huck scratched the back of his head for a moment obviously deep in thought. "I can do one of two things. I can either go buy you four new tires and change them myself. Or I can call a tow truck and have them put on for you. It's up to you."

"Huck you don't have to buy me new tires I can call a tow truck and pay for it myself." Penny said she didn't want him thinking that he had to take care of her.

"Penny you're right I don't have to but I want to. I kinda like the idea of being your night in a shining pickup truck." Huck replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Penny looked down and blushed "In that case then tell me where we have to go to get these tires I think my car will be safe here anyway."

"There is a junk yard right down the road a little bit. And your car will be fine here Mel, Charlie, Hailey, and Ricky are in there. They won't let anyone hurt your baby." Huck assured her.

"Ok if you're sure." Penny said trusting him.

"I am just trust me on this one." Huck said he opened the passenger door of his truck and helped her climb up.

Huck climbed in the driver's side and Penny moved into the middle so he could put his arm around her while they drove.

"Puck I'm glad that you're my boyfriend. Torch would have never done anything like this for me." Penny said looking up at him.

Huck smiled down at her he loved how she was the only one in their group that called him Puck. "I'm glad that you're my girl Penny. Believe me when I say I'm going to treat you so much better than he ever did."

Penny turned on the radio and started flicking through the stations but she couldn't find anything she liked so she decided that she might as well sing something. _"I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart. I look around turn the radio down he says baby is something wrong. I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song. And he says." _

Huck couldn't believe he was about to do what he was going to do but he did it anyway. _"Our song is the slammin' screen door, sneakin' out late tappin' on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your momma don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have. And when I got home ' fore I said amen askin' God if he could play it again." _He picked up where Penny left off. She could get him to do crazy things.

"_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day had gone all wrong or been trampled on and lost and thrown away. Got to the hallway well on my way to my lovin' bed. Almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said." _Penny started singing again.

"_Our song is the slammin' screen door sneakin' out late tappin' on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your momma don't know. Our song is the way you laugh the first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have. And when I got home 'fore I said amen askin' God if he could play it again." _Huck picked up again. He thought he might really be falling in love with Penny no other woman had ever been able to make him sing.

"_I've heard every album listened to the radio waited for something to come along that was as good as our song. Cause our song is the slammin' screen door sneakin' out late tappin on his window. When we're on the phone and he talks real slow cause it's late and his momma don't know. Our song is the way he laughs the first date man I didn't kiss him and I should have. And when I got home 'fore I said amen askin' God if he could play it again. I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. I grabbed a pen and a note napkin and I wrote down our song." _Penny finished.

Huck pulled into the parking lot of the junkyard just as she had finished singing. He leaned down and kissed her. "Alright baby we're here." he helped her out of the truck and they walked into the office.

Penny's jaw hit the ground when she saw who was standing behind the counter. She just couldn't escape this guy no matter what she did. There was a time when she would have snuck out of the house to see him. But now if she never saw him again it wouldn't bother her.

"Penny this is just like old times. Bug and Wayne are in the back if you wanted to say hi." Torch greeted her cheerfully.

"Torch I don't want to see either one of them any more than I want to see you. I would really like to forget about the time we spent together." Penny spat out at him.

"I get it you're mad at me. I would be mad at me too if I were you. But I swear I'm not the same guy anymore. I would really like the chance to make it up to you. I'm really sorry about the way I behaved before." Torch said sincerely.

"I've heard this spiel from you before Torch and every time I took you back it was just the same shit all over again. I don't have to put up with that anymore. I found a man who treats me the way I should be treated. I don't want to go through this with you all the time because you and I are done." Penny said so he knew she would mean business.

"I would listen to the woman if I were you. Because so help me God if you don't leave my girl alone I will stomp your ass into a mud puddle." Huck threatened him. He would never give him another chance to hurt Penny.

Torch put his hands up in a sign of surrender. He couldn't fight a man but he had no problem with hitting women. "Ok man I hear you loud and clear. There isn't a problem here I will keep my distance." He swore.

Huck narrowed his eyes until they were just slits and he looked Torch dead in the eyes. "Good. Now we need four tires for a sports car and make it quick." Torch couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Puck for the record I think it's super hot when you defend me." Penny said grabbing his hand. She hated to admit it but she just felt scared inside whenever she saw Torch.

"And I think it's super hot that you're the only one in our group that call's me Puck." Huck said leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

Liz walked into P3 she wasn't really sure what she was doing there that early all she knew was she had got a message to be there ASAP. So here she was and she didn't see another soul in sight. She was going to kick Prue's ass if this was her doings. This had her written all over it. This was the same trick that she had used to send her and Wyatt down memory lane.

"Hello is anyone here?" Liz called out she didn't get a response. She heard music start to play and it was then that she noticed that there was a piano on the stage. She groaned and rolled her eyes when she saw who was sitting there playing. She just did not have the nerves to deal with him right now.

"Hey Liz." Tim said smiling at his daughter.

Liz frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here Tim?" she asked. She couldn't take him popping in and out of her life all the time.

"Well lets just say I paid some of the staff to take a couple hours off. I really wanted to see you and I didn't think you would come if you knew it was me." Tim replied.

Liz sighed she really couldn't take the chance of letting him in and having him hurt her again. "What do you want Tim?" she asked. His leaving had hurt her so bad because she had always been a daddy's girl. They got along better than she got along with her mother. And she couldn't deny that she looked like him. With the exception of having her mom's hair color she was the female version of her father.

"I just wanted to play with you for old times' sake." Tim said pointing to the piano.

" I don't think that is such a great idea Tim." Liz said when what she really wanted was nothing more than to have him take her in his arms and tell her that he would never leave her again.

"Come on Liz one song isn't going to hurt anything." Tim said patting the spot beside him on the piano bench.

"Yeah it will Tim for starters Troy will be pissed if he finds out. And I don't know that I'm ready for this." Liz replied. She wanted to, she wanted to really bad but something was holding her back.

"You'll never know if you're ready if you don't give it a shot. And as for Troy I'm not going to tell him. And if you don't tell him he won't find out." Tim reasoned with her.

Liz couldn't refute the logic he was using and she really did want to play with him one more time. She had wanted that since he walked out on them. "Ok fine Tim but one song." She said sitting beside him on the bench. She gave herself a minute to take everything in. she couldn't help but note that he still smelled the same way and he looked the same his hair hadn't even started to gray yet.

Tim started to play a tune and then he looked over at Liz "Do you remember this one?" he asked.

"Yeah I remember it Tim you just lead and I'll follow you." Liz replied and soon both of their fingers were flying over the keys.

After a while Tim turned to her and started to sing _"Beth I hear you callin' but I can't come home right now. Me and the boys are playin' and we just can't find the sound. Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin'. Oh Beth what can I do? Beth what can I do?" _Right now he hated more than anything that he had ever walked out on his kids. And he regretted walking out on Liz more so than Troy. Liz was his little girl and she had needed him but he hadn't been there.

Liz hated to admit it but this felt just like old times. This had been their song and now the words couldn't have been more true. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she just kept playing she didn't know when she was going to get this chance again.

"_You say you feel so empty that our house just ain't a home. And I'm always somewhere else and you're always there alone. Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them callin'. Oh Beth what can I do? Beth what can I do?" _Tim remembered why this was their song. He was always away on business and she missed him when he was gone. So he had told her anytime she got lonely to just listen to this song. This was one of the first songs he had taught her how to play.

Liz was having a hard time keeping up with her father both because she had tears clouding her vision and because she hadn't played since he had left. She could remember why he had told her this was their song and she could also remember seeing him walk out the door for the last time. She had conflicting emotions about Tim right now.

"_Beth I know you're lonely. And I hope you'll be alright 'cause me and the boys will be playin' all night." _Tim finished and by this time they both had tears in their eyes.

Tim reached up and brushed a stray tear away from her face with his thumb. "Beth I'm so sorry that I hurt you so badly. I never meant for you to get hurt." He said sincerely.

Liz couldn't take him touching her and him calling her by his special name for her. He was the only person who had ever called her Beth. "Don't Tim I can't hear that from you right now and I can't let you touch me. It hurts too bad." She said gaining some sense of composure.

Tim retracted his hand and put it down at his side. "Did I ever tell you that I named you?" he asked her.

Liz smiled a little at that question. "Yes every time you got the chance."

"Your mom named Troy. And we were surprised as hell when you were a girl because the Shanes don't have girls we have boys. But she said to me Tim you go ahead and name her. So I named you Elizabeth because that is your grandma's name and your mom's middle name. From the first time I held you in my arms you were my little girl." Tim recounted.

"And you used to say that Troy was the momma's boy from the time he was born so I had to be yours." Liz said a few more tears slipping down her face.

"Lizzie I know that I can't make up for lost time but I really want to make things right with you. I want to get to know the woman you have become. Because I can still see the little girl I left in there somewhere. But she has turned into a remarkable young woman." Tim replied.

"Like I told you before Tim I would love that. Because really more than anything what I want is for my daddy to walk me down the aisle when I get married. But Troy and I are a package deal you walked out on both of us and now you have to make peace with both of us. It wouldn't be fair for me to leave him behind the way you left us behind." Liz said. It was her greatest wish that he would walk her down the aisle when she got married she just hoped that her brother would come around.

Tim nodded and smiled "Ok I can live with that. So if it's ok with you I would really like to take you and Wyatt to dinner sometime I know that the two of you are a package too. Troy and I will come to our own truce soon enough or at least I hope we will."

"I would like that a lot Tim. I will even make sure that my boyfriend behaves he isn't very happy with you. I don't know what I would have done without him all these years though. He has picked up the pieces of my heart more times than I care to count. I just love him so much." Liz replied.

"I know you do I could tell just from the way you two look at each other. I always knew you guys would end up together but your mother told me I was crazy that you were just friends." Tim said.

"I thought that we were just friends up until eight months ago. Now I can't imagine why it took us so long to realize that we're in love." Liz admitted and then she groaned when her phone rang. But she smiled when she saw that it was a text from Wyatt.

"So I guess you have to go now." Tim said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that was Wy I should get going before everyone starts to wonder where I am." Liz said standing up.

"Would it be wrong if I asked you for a hug?" Tim asked he was hoping that she would let him hug her.

"No I would really like that." Liz replied. She knew that Troy would be pissed if he ever found out about this.

Tim stood and pulled her into a hug. "Lizzie you have no idea how sorry I am and how much I love you."

Liz reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck "I've missed you so much Tim. I still miss you everyday."

Both of them held on to each other longer than they needed to.

"You had better go I don't want you having to lie about where you've been." Tim said finally as he released his grip on her.

"You're right. Just promise me that you'll call me." Liz said she really couldn't take loosing him again.

"I promise that I'll call and if not you can call me." Tim said handing her a card with his number on it.

"Ok I'll see you later then I really don't want Troy knowing that I was with you." Liz said waving to him as she walked away.

* * *

Chord walked through the side door of the manor he knew that more than likely everyone would be in the kitchen anyway so he might as well save time using that door. "Alright everyone the real fun can begin because Chord Shane is back in town." He announced to the room full of people.

"Oh my God Chord you better hope and pray that Prue doesn't kill you." Phoebe said she was holding Phil rocking him back and forth.

Chord frowned a little bit "I really wish everyone would stop telling me that Nic said the same thing. And I swear I'm not leaving anymore I leave for a little while and you guys replace me with a bunch of ankle biters."

"Chord you're just like Troy there is no way we could replace you we just expanded the family that's all." Paige said shaking her head.

"Ok I was just kidding. Now in all seriousness I need to know about the guy that Nic is dating." Chord wanted to get the dirt on Cole. He didn't trust just any guy with her.

"Chord, Nicole isn't dating anyone as far as we know." Piper said looking confused.

"The hell she isn't Aunt Piper. I went there before I came here and she was looking mighty cozy with this guy. He said his last name was Turner I can't remember his first name now." Chord replied.

"His first name is Cole." Prue furnished for him.

"Holy shit Aunt Prue what are you doing back from the dead?" Chord asked in disbelief.

"That is a long story and we will get to that in a minute. First I think that your Aunt Phoebe should explain just what the hell it is she did." Piper said looking pointedly at Phoebe.

"I didn't do anything Piper really it hurts that you don't have more faith in me." Phoebe said knowing damn good and well that she was lying through her teeth.

"Bullshit Phoebe Marie I know that you can't mind your own damn business. You did something with Cole and Nicole after we told you not to. And more than likely you involved Coop in it." Prue said staring her little sister down.

"Ok so maybe I had Coop work his magic on them. But I thought that they both deserved to be happy. Nicole even more so than Cole you know that she hasn't been with anyone since Tim." Phoebe said defending herself.

"Aunt Phoebe is he a good guy?" Chord asked that was all he cared about.

"Yes he is a very good guy Chord. I wouldn't have fixed Nicole up with another asshole. Sorry I know that he is your brother." Phoebe replied.

"It's ok really I don't mind. Like Nic likes to say she got me in the divorce." Chord said shrugging off her comment.

"Now that, that is settled. I have someone I want you to meet." Piper said and then she yelled out. "Junior get your ass back in the kitchen with my son."

Parker came into the kitchen a moment later carrying Jack in his arms. "What Pip? I was changing Jackie." He asked indignantly.

"There is someone I want you to meet." Piper replied pointing to Chord.

"Shane what the hell are you doing here?" Parker asked him.

"I could ask you the same damn thing Halliwell." Chord replied.

"You two know each other?" Phoebe asked it was her turn to be confused.

"Girls let me introduce you to my best friend in the whole world Chord Shane. Chord these are my sisters." Parker said.

"Sisters? I thought you were an only child." Chord asked him.

"Yeah it's a very long story and I will tell you later over a beer or six." Parker replied.

"See now I can't believe you two dumb asses didn't put two and two together before now." Prue said shaking her head at them.

"Hey you just told me earlier about cussing in front of Joey and Allie. And besides that I was going to ask Liz about Chord but as you well know we got sidetracked." Parker shot back at his sister.

"Damn boy you really are living up to the Halliwell name. I don't remember you being this sassy before I like it." Chord said bumping knuckles with Parker.

"You would say that Chord but then again you have no other choice you did date Prue." Paige threw out there.

"Dude you dated Prue?" Parker asked incredulously.

"Yeah I told you all about her." Chord replied.

"She isn't the one that I think she is? Is she ?" Parker asked hoping to God she wasn't if she was then he knew more about her sex life than he wanted to.

"Oh yeah she's the one you're thinking of. Man I really miss her sometimes." Chord said just thinking about some of the things they used to do together.

"Just shut up Shane I don't want to know anymore than I already do. And just for the record I think you exaggerated a lot when you said she was hot enough to melt steel. Actually I really have to go puke now." Parker cringed just thinking about some of the things that Chord had told him.

"Oh no I didn't either trust me when I say I didn't even tell you all the good stories." Chord smirked at Parker's obvious discomfort.

"I don't want to hear about it Chord. Prue is my niece and you are my best friend if you want to stay my best friend I can't hear anymore about it." Parker just wanted to go poke his mind's eye out.

"Parker I think that you should know that he shouldn't be your best friend anyway. You are talking to the only man who ever managed to break my heart." Prue said walking into the room. She too had gotten a text from Wyatt and he had wanted everyone to meet at the manor. There was no telling what he was up to.

"Hi Prue." Chord said giving her a shy little wave.

"Oh no don't you hi Prue me. I am still furious with you. I know you think that you can just come crawling back after all these years and I will just take you back. But you're wrong Chord. I've moved on I'm engaged now." Prue fumed at him.

"Prue other than me who is crazy enough to put up with you?" Chord asked he had honestly thought that she would wait for him.

"I will have you know that I am engaged to Chuck." Prue reported flashing her engagement ring at him.

Chord felt just a little pang of jealously he had been hoping that she would take him back. "I should have known someone as pretty as you wouldn't stay single for long." He said.

"Don't you try to be charming I want so badly to be mad at you but you're making it hard right now Chord." Prue replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well Prue for the record I'm sorry about leaving you the way I did. I should have talked it over with you first." Chord said what he had done had been an asshole move. It made him seem just like Tim. He didn't want to be anything at all like that particular brother of his.

"You're a Shane male it's in your genes. You and Troy are exactly alike. He likes to explore just as much as you do." Prue said she didn't really know what else to say to him.

"I shouldn't have just walked away without coming back. I was your boyfriend I never once wanted to be like Tim and back then I was acting more than a little like him." Chord admitted looking down at the ground.

"I'll tell you what if you think about sticking around for a little bit I will think about forgiving you." Prue offered she knew how badly he didn't want to be anything like his brother so that is why she had compared him to Troy.

"Well I have no other choice but to stick around all kind of shit happens when I stay gone." Chord retorted.

"Prue what the hell are you doing here? I'm just wondering." Parker asked.

"Well other than the fact I can come and go as I please. I got a text from Wyatt he wanted everyone to meet up here. There is no telling what he wanted." Prue replied.

"Oh I know what he wanted he is solving the little problem that Troy, Chuck, Lilly, and I are having right now." Parker said knowing that they were having a problem booking bands at P3 and Voodoo for the weekend. But he really didn't want to be the one to tell his sister that.

"What kind of problem Parker?" Piper asked him she didn't like that tone of voice he had taken.

"Nothing for you to worry about Pip everything is fine. Prue, Chord lets go out in the garage and wait for Wyatt." Parker said he wanted to get out of there before Piper had a chance to give him the third degree. _"Prue I'll tell you later just come on." _He said telepathically.

"Ok I'm coming just don't get your panties in a knot. Come on Chord you might as well make yourself useful." Prue said as the three of them made their way out to the garage.

* * *

Mel was wiping down some tables at Charmed they hadn't really bothered to clean up the night before when they closed. So now they had to do it this morning. She shuddered to think how things were going over at Triquetra because Val and Carly were in charge of clean up over there.

"This is the very last time we are too lazy to clean up at night." Ricky bitched carrying a tub of dirty dishes that he had collected.

"I told you to clean up last night but don't listen to Hailey she might know something." Hailey said and then she dodged the dishtowel that Ricky waded up and threw at her.

"Hey you two cut out the monkey business." Patty yelled at them.

"Really we need to clean up mom could pop in here at any minute and I really don't want to be caught messing around. She will be pissed that we didn't clean up last night." Mel said rolling her eyes. Her head snapped to the door when she heard it open and then she saw a man standing there that she had never seen before. "We're closed right now." she said.

The man pulled off his sunglasses and looked at Mel. "That's ok that's not what I'm here for anyway. I'm actually looking for Melinda Halliwell." He replied.

"Regarding what?" Mel asked she wasn't going to admit to being herself when she didn't know what he wanted.

"My name is Dan Gordon I'm a college scout." Dan replied. Oh yeah this was a small world.

Mel sighed and then she smiled. "I'm Melinda Halliwell but you can call me Mel." She said putting her hand out to him.

Dan shook her hand and he couldn't help but think that he had seen her somewhere before. "You know this is going to sound absolutely crazy but I swear I've seen you somewhere before." He said trying to put his finger on it.

Mel's eyes lit up with recognition "Well since your name is Dan Gordon there is a very good chance that you dated my mother."

"I'm going to have to say that I did date you mother because you look exactly like Piper." Dan replied.

"So I have been told numerous times throughout my life. So anyway what is this about you being a scout?" Mel asked.

"I just have one more question for you. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Patricia Matthews Halliwell do you?" Dan asked.

"Charlie get your ass over here." Mel called over her shoulder to her cousin. Patty came strolling over to her older cousin.

"Yeah Mel?" Patty asked a little confused.

"Charlie this is Dan Gordon he is a college scout and he wants to talk to us." Mel explained.

"Hi." Dan said offering his hand to Patty.

"Hi I'm Charlie Halliwell my first name is Patricia but I go by my middle name which just so happens to be Charlotte but I can live with Charlie." Patty said taking his hand.

"So is there some place where we can talk?" Dan asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute." Mel said and then she yelled at Ricky. "Derek round up all the usual suspects we have to have a staff meeting when we're done with this." And then she turned back to Dan. "We can go back to my mom's office." Mel led Dan and Patty back to her mom's office she offered Dan the chair across the desk while she let Patty take Piper's desk chair. She chose to perch herself on the edge of the desk.

"So what is this all about?" Patty asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well it just so happens that in addition to both of you being academically gifted you are also athletically gifted. Mel there are a couple of colleges interested in you. And I know that you are enrolled in the University of San Francisco but it's not too late to change your mind about that." Dan began his spiel.

"Which universities are we talking about here?" Mel asked her life was complicated enough without having this to add to it.

"The University of Florida and USC both want you to play softball for them. The University of North Carolina wants you for your soccer skills. Really you have the pick of the litter here and you can name your terms. " Dan explained.

"Those are all good prospects." Mel said nodding her head.

"That's not all. The University of Miami also wants you for softball. Duke and the University of Kansas are both interested in you for basketball." Dan continued.

"That gives me a lot to think about." Mel admitted not that she didn't already have enough to think about.

"What about me?" Patty asked.

"Well you're going to get a sweet deal no matter what. But depending on what Mel decides to do that could make your deal even sweeter. I'm not going to lie to you Florida, Miami, and USC all want both of you to play softball because of how well you work together." Dan said.

"Dan I'm going to be really honest with you right now. I need more time to think about all of this. I know that this is a great opportunity for me but I just can't decide on the spur of the moment. I have to talk this over with my parents first." Mel said she knew that she had to decide what she was going to do soon.

"That's fine I want both of you to take all the time you need. I'll check back in with you later. Thanks for your time I can let myself out." Dan said shaking hands with both of them. He walked back in the direction that he came from.

Patty raised an eyebrow at Mel and looked at her "Well Melinda Paige now you have even more things to choose from. And the first choice you had was hard enough for you. I don't mean to rush you but you better decide soon."

"Charlie I don't like you very much at all right now. I know that I need to decide and if you want me to take either of the offers from Florida or Miami I will. Hell I'll even take the one from USC if that is what you want all you have to do is tell me." Mel said it was easier for her to have Patty make the decision for her.

Patty stared her down she knew damn good and well what her cousin wanted her to do. "Mel you're not getting off the hook that easy pal. You need to make a decision and I'm not making it for you. Now I'm going to go back out there and get ready for the staff meeting you called. I want you to think about what I just said."

"Charlie go on without me I need just a minute to think." Mel said smiling at her cousin so she didn't think there was anything wrong with her.

"Ok don't take too long though. You will never here the end of it from the trouble makers if you're late to your own meeting." Patty said before she walked out.

Mel sat down in her mother's chair and sighed. She closed her eyes. She remembered when her life had been so much simpler than this. She knew that those days were long gone and they weren't coming back. She was out in the real world now and it was about damn time that she made a choice.

"_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go. So make the best of this test and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right I hope you had the time of your life." _Mel sang as she got up from the chair and began walking around her mother's office. There were a lot of memories for her in this place.

She could remember being a little girl and sitting here in the office with Piper. She would be coloring or playing with her toys while Piper was working. And Piper never failed to have something to eat for her so she didn't get bored. She just didn't know that she was ready to leave all of this behind.

She walked out of the office and into the kitchen. She could point out the spot where she and Roman had kissed for the first time. And the spot she had stood so many nights when she had been acting as head chef.

"_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth it was worth all the while. It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right I hope you had the time of your life." _Mel picked up where she had left off.

Mel looked out into the dining room. She couldn't count the number of nights she had stood out there and waited tables. She had basically grown up out in that dinning room. From the time she was twelve Piper had, had her out there working. It started out with her bussing tables and over time she had worked her way up to waiting tables. By the time that Piper had made Henry manager she had been elevated to headwaiter.

Then when all of her older cousins and brothers had gone off to college and got jobs she had been promoted to manager. She could remember all the good times that her and her group of friends had, had out in that dining room. Like the one night they held an after hours poker game and camped out there all night. She knew that she had to grow up she just didn't know that it was going to be this hard.

"_It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life." _Mel sang again.

This was her childhood that she was leaving behind. Everything she knew and everything that had shaped her into the woman she was now, had happened in this place and at home. Oddly enough she had been here when she realized she cared about her last two boyfriends.

"_It's something unpredictable that in the end is right. I hope you had the time of your life." _When Mel finished singing she closed her eyes again. She just didn't know what she was going to do. But she knew that she had to make a choice and she had to make it soon.

* * *

Bianca and Henry orbed into the kitchen of the manor together followed by Chris and Rachel. Wyatt orbed in with Liz and Chuck shimmered in. Calleigh teleported in from who knew where. Troy, Lilly, and Roman all showed up thanks to a teleporting potion. And lastly Jake shimmered in.

"Where are Prue and Parker?" Calleigh asked.

"They are out in the garage and this time I really don't want to know what is going on." Piper answered.

Calleigh, Troy, Lilly, Roman, Chuck, and Jake all filed out to the garage without another word.

Chris went to his mother and took his baby brother from her. "Hey there Jackie I missed you so much little guy." He said kissing him on the head.

"Chris you just saw him last night." Piper reminded him.

"I know I did but I still missed him." Chris replied.

Henry took Alan from Paige "Big Al I think you might get more handsome every time I see you if that is even possible."

"Aunt Prue is it ok if I see Allie?" Liz asked.

"Of course you can see Allie and that boyfriend of yours is more than welcome to hold Joey." Prue said as she handed her daughter over.

"Hi pretty girl you need to tell that teddy bear you call your cousin that I want one." Liz cooed at her.

Wyatt was adjusting Joey in his arms. "Joe tell Lizzie that we should probably talk about getting married before we start talking about having kids."

"I'm ready any time you are Wy." Liz replied and then she smirked when she saw her boyfriend squirm under her gaze.

"I'm beginning to think that those two are always going to have relationship issues." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Amen to that Rach I know that they don't want to have Prue unleashed on their asses yet again." Bianca agreed with her cousin.

"B you weren't totally innocent in that matter." Wyatt reminded her frowning.

Before Bianca could reply Maria shimmered in with Lyn on her hip. "B you know how much I love you right?" she asked her younger sister.

Bianca sighed, "Yes I do. Now tell me what the hell you want."

"I really need you to watch Lyn just for a few hours. I'm off and Tyler's off. I was really hoping that we could get some alone time." Maria said.

"Maria any other time I would be more than happy to watch her but I'm a little busy right now." Bianca replied.

"Please B." Maria begged and she handed Lyn to Bianca.

"Maria don't do this to me right now." Bianca pleaded as if she didn't have enough going on at the moment Paige orbed in. "Oh, you had better not be looking for me."

"Mom I really need to talk to you right now." Paige said.

"Not right now Paige later." Bianca said.

"Mom?" Maria asked her highly amused.

"Yes if it isn't obvious Maria she is my daughter." Bianca admitted and then she looked at Paige. "Here hold your cousin." She said handing her niece to her daughter.

"So you'll watch Lyn?" Maria asked hopefully.

"Yes I will watch Lyn. As long as you can keep your mouth shut to mom and dad about Paige." Bianca relented.

"I won't say anything to them. It just would have been nice to know that I had a niece." Maria replied.

"Yeah mom it's nice to know that you're ashamed of me." Paige said in mock indignation.

"Oh Maria I was going to tell you and Paige don't be so much like your Aunt Prue." Bianca said.

Henry in the mean time handed Alan back to his mother and he took Lyn from Paige. "Hi baby girl come see Uncle Hank I missed you so much." He said kissing her all over her face.

"Uncle Hank stop." Lyn giggled.

"Oh you want me to stop and here I thought you loved me. Did you hear that Uncle Chris? Lyn doesn't love me anymore." Henry said pretending that his feelings were hurt.

"I heard that Hank let me see her." Chris said he handed Jack to Rachel and then he put Lyn on his hip. "We love Uncle Hank don't we Lyn?" he asked her.

"Yes." Lyn replied smiling at him.

"Maria just go she'll be fine I can't promise that I won't teach her a spell or something though." Bianca said finally.

"B be a normal aunt for once in your life. Let her get a sugar high or something. You and I will talk later about you not telling me you have a daughter." Maria said with her hands on her hips.

"Well you've met her Maria I don't think you would admit to her being yours either." Bianca joked.

"Screw off mom your jokes are funny as long as they aren't about me." Paige said.

"Paige Victoria Halliwell I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but don't talk to your mother like that. Don't make me unleash your grandma on you." Chris warned her.

"Sorry mom. And daddy grandma has already been on my ass once today I don't need a repeat performance." Paige said.

"Mom has she been giving you lip?" Chris asked.

"No she just thinks she an indestructible badass and I have to remind her that she isn't." Piper replied.

"Maria go spend some time with Tyler. Lyn will be fine we won't leave her on the mercy of those savages she can hang out in here with us." Paige told her son's girlfriend's sister.

"Ok I'm gone." Maria said putting her hands up in a sign of surrender. "Lyn you be good for your aunts and uncles mommy will be back to get you later."

"Bye mommy." Lyn said waving at her mother. She could care less that she was leaving.

"Bye baby I love you." Maria said before she shimmered out.

"So do you want to go out in the garage with Uncle Chris or do you want to stay in here?" Chris asked her.

"Can I stay with Aunt Piper?" Lyn asked him.

"Sure sweetie you can stay in here." Piper said cheerfully.

"Aunt Piper are you sure?" Bianca asked her.

"Yes B we would be happy to have her in here. You guys are busy." Piper replied.

"Ok, Lyn you be good. Aunt Piper won't mess with you." Bianca said before she and Henry walked out to the garage.

Chris sat Lyn down on a stool and then he took Jack back from Rachel and handed him back to his mother. "Ok lets go Wy you called this meeting. You and Liz should give the twins back." They both gave Prue her children back. They went to follow Chris and Rachel but Piper stopped them.

"Hold on a minute Liz. What do you know about your mother's love life?" Piper asked her.

"I know nothing Aunt Piper." Liz lied.

"Yeah I don't believe you so much on that one kid." Prue said.

"Fine she is dating Cole but just don't tell her that I told you she will be pissed." Liz relented.

"Don't worry we won't you can carry on now." Piper said.

* * *

"So Wy what is this about?" Troy asked his friend.

"Look we all know that we're having a little trouble booking bands to play Voodoo and P3. So I thought we would get the old bands back together." Wyatt explained.

"I have a better question what the hell is Chord doing back?" Liz asked when she laid eyes on her Uncle.

"Nic left me a voicemail about a week ago and she didn't seem happy at all." Chord said he knew better than to piss her off.

"Never mind what Chord is doing back I figured that we could get a little practice in." Chuck said.

"Fine Chuck you act as front man on this one. Lizzie, Chris we need you guys on this one. I'll take the drums. Chris you take the bass and Lizzie you take the guitar." Wyatt ordered.

"Alright lets do this." Chris said using his and Henry's phrase. Wyatt started banging on his drums and then Chris and Liz followed him on their guitars.

Chuck smiled at Prue before he started singing._ "I called to say I'm working late tonight to cancel our dinner date. But she just said that's alright and just like that she made some other plans. Saw a movie with a couple friends had herself a ball. Oh, 'cause after all she's her own woman. Without me she does fine, she's her own woman. Whoa, but she's mine." _ He belted out this song reminded him so much of Prue that it wasn't funny.

Prue just smiled back at him she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found him.

"_I couldn't tell you even if you had a gun to my head where we keep the tarragon or even what the hell that is. Well I wouldn't last forty-five minutes in this house without her living in it. I'd be lost yeah that's for sure but as for her. She's her own woman without me she'd be fine. She's her own woman whoa but she's mine." _Chuck continued singing.

Wyatt started really banging on his drums.

"_Raised up a daddy's girl went out into the big wide world has never anybody's help. With everything she does for me oh, it's still a mystery how I fell in love with her all by myself." _Chuck sang out again.

Chris and Liz started playing their guitars for all they were worth. Chuck grabbed Prue and started dancing with her while they played. When he knew they were finished he went back to singing.

"_She's her own woman got it going on, that suits me fine. You're going to have to find your own woman whoa 'cause she's mine." _Chuck finished. Then he pulled Prue to him and kissed her.

"I love you Chip." Prue said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Prue." Chuck said he was looking right at Chord when he said it. The way he saw it he had an ass beating coming to him for leaving her the way he had.

"Alright the oldies just rocked it out. I think that is about time that we prove that we know how it's done." Roman smirked he knew how they all hated to be thought of as old because they were two and three years older than the rest of them.

* * *

A/N: So we've come to the end of another chapter. Torch being back really doesn't sit well with me he can't be up to anything good. Penny has seriously turned Huck around I think she may have even taken his man card from him. But I love how he takes up for her with Torch. I'm not even going to lie the Tim and Liz scene made me a little misty eyed. She really wants to have a relationship with him but she is worried about what Troy will say. How about that Parker and Chord are actually best friends it's a pretty small world. Mel really needs to hurry up and make her mind up about what she is going to do. She has a lot of stuff on the table right now. I had to put some more Paige and Bianca in this chapter those two crack me up. I think I might sense a fight coming on between Chuck and Chord. Until next time please review.


	4. Singing In A Band

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Halliwell, and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song List: You Make It Look So Easy by Eric Church, All We'd Ever Need by Lady Antebellum, Falling Slowly by Glen Hansard, If You're Going Through Hell by Rodney Adkins, Guys Like Me by Eric Church, Mine All Mine by Chuck Wicks, Don't Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood, Louisiana Rain by Trent Willmon, Change Your Mind by Gloriana, and It Would Be You By Gary Allan.

* * *

Chapter 4: Singing In A Band

"Alright Roman you think you can do this any better than we can you guys had best step up." Wyatt told his sister's boyfriend. "And for the record we're not that old."

"Right you guys are all closer to thirty than I am." Roman smirked rolling his eyes Wyatt was very touchy about his age. "Lilly, Prue I could use a little help here."

"Oh I don't think so. You put your foot in your mouth you're in this one alone. Get Parker, Chord, and Hank to help you." Lilly told her brother.

"That's acceptable to me. I'll do the front man thing. One of you take the drums, one of you take the bass, and the other needs to take the electric guitar. I've got the acoustic covered." Henry ordered them.

"I'll take the bass Parker can't play that worth a shit." Chord said.

"Fuck you Chord I like the electric better anyway." Parker said putting the guitar strap around his neck.

"Fine I'll take the damn drums." Roman said sitting behind the drum set.

"Alright boys follow me on this one." Henry said as he started playing some chords on his guitar. Parker, Chord, and Roman soon picked up the tune he was playing. _"I got a hard head I get that from my dad and I can overreact maybe just a tad. I put up walls to show the world I'm tough when I don't get my way I get difficult. But when it comes to loving me baby you make it look so easy." _He sang out into the room. Bianca could only shake her head at him.

"_You're my refuge from the road a safe place to go when I'm out here livin' on this ledge. And when I'm circlin' the drain you keep my crazy sane and quiet all the voices in my head." _Henry had this smooth smoky voice and you could hear the emotion in his words. He could belt out a song and reduce grown men to tears that was how good he was.

"_I'm probably wrong more than I say and I'd point that out if you were that way. Yeah I'm hard to love and even harder to live with. And I know there's days when you just want to up and quit. But when it comes to lovin' me baby you make it look so easy." _He was singing to Bianca because he knew that he wasn't the easiest person to live with.

"_You're my compass when I'm lost, my anchor when I get tossed, and the right way when all I can do is wrong. Sometimes I drink 'til I fall down but your arms save me from the ground. And hold me 'til all the hurt is gone." _That was really true when it came to those two. He would have been lost without her after Oriana died and she is the one who had got him sober again.

"_I got a hard head, I was born that way. And that makes me wrong more than I say. But I thank God you got a hard head too. I guess he must have known you'd need that to get us through. 'Cause when it comes to lovin' me baby you make it look so easy. Yeah baby you make it look so easy." _He finished.

"Hank must you always sound so depressed?" Prue asked her cousin.

"Shut up Prue nobody asked you." Henry shot back sticking his tongue out at her.

"You know I think I just had a great idea." Lilly said to no one in particular.

"Whatever it is it can't be as good as you bringing your date to P3 when you knew I was working." Jake quipped.

"Jake you have to believe that I didn't know that you were working. I wouldn't have done that to you on purpose." Lilly said sincerely.

"Yeah just like I have to believe you didn't break up me because of the things Greg said." Jake replied sarcastically.

"Ok you two that is enough this is getting out of hand. Lilly tell us what this great idea is." Bianca said that last thing she wanted was for those two to have a round.

"I was thinking that since we can't book bands for shit we could totally do an open mic night and we could hold a battle of the bands." Lilly suggested.

"Lilly those are great ideas. Just don't let my mom get wind of them until it is all a done deal. We don't need her micromanaging right now. She left us in charge but we all know what a control freak she is." Chris said rolling his eyes. He didn't stop to take into account that he was the same way.

"Right I say that my sister should put her money where her mouth is right about now." Roman said egging Lilly on.

"Fine I will. Jake would you mind singing with me?" Lilly asked him.

Jake kept a stony expression on his face when he was jumping for joy on the inside. "I don't see where it will hurt anything. You can lead the way." He replied.

"Don't put those guitars down just yet boys. Just follow me." Lilly said before she started singing. _"Boy it's been all this time and I can't get you off my mind but nobody knows it but me. I stare at your photograph still sleep in the shirt you left and nobody knows it but me. Everyday I wipe my tears away so many nights I've prayed for you to say." _That was so true she did all those things at night when she was alone.

"_I should've been chasin' you. I should've been tryin' to prove that you were all that mattered to me. I should've said all those thing that I kept inside of me. Maybe I could have made you believe that what we had was all we'd ever need." _Jake and Lilly sang together.

"_My friends think I'm movin' on but the truth is I'm not that strong and nobody knows it but me. I've kept all the words you said in a box underneath my bed and nobody knows it but me. But if you're happy I'll get through somehow. But the truth is I've been screaming out." _Jake sang with raw emotion in his voice. This was how he felt like he didn't have the strength to go on without her.

"_I should've been chasin' you. I should have been tryin' to prove that you were all that mattered to me. I should've said all those things that I kept inside of me. Maybe I could have made you believe that what we had was all we'd ever need." _Jake and Lilly sang again but this time his voice had been more prominent.

"_It was all we'd ever need." _Jake sang.

"_Oh, I thought it was all we'd ever need." _Lilly sang in response.

"_I should have been chasin' you." _Jake wailed out.

"_You should have been tryin' to prove." _Lilly sang.

"_That you were all that mattered to me." _Jake picked up.

"_Oh, you should have said all the things." _Lilly sang again.

"_That I kept inside of me." _came Jake's reply.

"_And maybe you could have made me believe." _It was Lilly's turn again.

"_That what we had girl." _Jake felt like he was having a conversation with her in song. He was saying all the things that he couldn't just come out and say to her.

"_Oh that what we had." _Lilly didn't like singing those words because she hoped that somewhere they had never lost what they had shared together.

"_What we had." _Jake sang.

"_It was all we'd ever need. It was all we'd ever need." _They finished together.

When they were done singing neither one of them could bring themselves to look at the other. It would have been too painful.

Prue looked back and forth between the two of them and shook her head. "Ok, so I'm just going to come out and say it. You both need to get over whatever the hell it is that is keeping you from getting back together and get back together already. I only say this because I love you both."

"Prue it's a little bit more complicated than that. But I do appreciate the concern sis." Jake replied.

"Well I'm not just concerned for you I'm concerned for myself too. You have no idea what you two are doing to my cupid powers right now." Prue retorted. She loved Jake and he knew she loved him but it just was not in their nature to be nice to each other all the time.

"Prue you have no cupid powers to speak of they don't work." Lilly pointed out to her.

"Bullshit just because I'm more of a witch than a cupid doesn't mean that you two aren't getting on my nerves. Besides I'm an empath too and I'm sure I speak for Wyatt, Liz, and Troy when I say you two are driving us all nuts." Prue retorted.

"I hate to say this but Prue is right you guys are driving us crazy. I for one can't even stand to be in the same room with the two of you." Liz agreed with Prue.

"Lizzie let me give you a tip for curing you're damn empathy problems. Date a cupid and you learn to turn your empathy off quick." Troy said he had to tune Val out every now and then or she would drive him crazy.

"Troy shut up I don't like you because your empathy never gives you problems and you got the good powers not the shit that I got stuck with." Liz shot back at her brother.

"Liz I think you're kinda being rough on Troy right now maybe you should chill out a little bit." Chord suggested.

"You keep your mouth shut Chord I don't want to talk to you right now either. I don't know where the hell you've been or what you've been doing but I don't want to know." Liz shot back at him.

"Chord stop pissing off Liz long enough I've got a song we should play." Parker said trying to stop a fight.

"Alright Parker wherever you lead I will follow." Chord said.

"Cal you want to get in on this one?" Parker asked her.

"P.J. I don't sing you know that." Calleigh said.

"And I don't dance but that has never stopped you from making me come on Cal." Parker said sticking out his bottom lip. He had ignored the fact that she had called him P.J.

"Fine but only because you were a good boy last night and you didn't bother me when I told you I just wanted to talk." Calleigh relented pecking him on the lips.

Parker picked up the acoustic guitar that Hank had been playing and he began to play the opening chords of a song. _"I don't know you but I want you all the more for that. Words fall through me and always fool me. And I can't react. And games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out." _He sang.

"_Take this sinking boat and turn point it home we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice you'll make it now." _Parker and Calleigh sang in unison.

"_Falling slowly eyes that know me and I can't go back. Moods that take me, and erase me and I'm painted black. You have suffered enough and warred with yourself it's time that you won." _Calleigh sang it was her turn to take the spotlight.

"_Take this sinking boat and point it home we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice. You've made it now. Falling slowly sing your melody I'll sing along." _They finished together in perfect harmony.

"Don't ever tell me that you can't sing again." Parker said pulling her close to him.

"Mr. Halliwell I will tell you whatever I damn well please. I can sing just like you can dance. Neither one of us just wants to admit to those things." Calleigh replied dstanding on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Halliwell I've gotta ask where you found this one." Chord said arching his eyebrow.

"She was Wyatt's charge and I don't know things just kind of took off from there. It's one of those things that I will explain to you later when we have our beer. It's another long story." Parker said sighing.

"Chord how do you and Parks know each other?" Liz asked her younger uncle.

"We went to high school together. You guys went to Bay Harbor and me and Halliwell went to Baker. We've known each other since we were little bitty kids." Chord answered her.

"Chord you didn't think that maybe since his name is Halliwell that he was related to us?" Wyatt asked he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he didn't claim to be. And he would have thought to ask questions about that.

"Yeah and he said he was an only child so that kinda ruled him out as being a Halliwell." Chord said reasonably.

"Ok we all know that Shane is an idiot and we can rehash it later but for now we have to do something about getting a band to play P3 tonight we've got nothing." Lilly said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we can all do it. We don't all have to be on stage at the same time but I think that it will work that way. We can mix and match it won't be an issue. But like I said mom can't find out about this." Chris replied he was glad that Lilly was staying on top of things.

* * *

Derek strolled in the side door of the manor he really needed to talk to the sisters. There were a lot of things he could deal with but his father was not one of those things.

"Derek not that we're not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Paige asked him she really thought of him as a big brother. Hell he acted like he was their brother.

"Oh I have problems coming out of my ass right now. The boss told me I could take the rest of the day off." Derek replied and then he noticed that Lyn was in the room. "Well hello there Lyn. I haven't seen you in the longest time." He said walking over to her and picking her up in his arms.

"Hi Uncle Derek." Lyn said giggling.

"I think that I'm going to get you all hopped up on sugar and then I'm going to send you back to your mommy and daddy. As payback for the things they did with your Uncle Chuck when they teenagers." Derek said he shuddered just thinking about Chuck's teenage years.

"Yeah I think that they're out in the garage reliving their teenage years right now. and I'm still thanking God that Leo soundproofed the garage. So we don't have to hear the horrible noise that they're making." Piper replied.

Derek sat Lyn back down. "Speaking of your husbands where are they?" he asked.

"They just went upstairs to lay the kids down for a nap they are good for something every now and then." Paige said shrugging.

"Derek you're avoiding telling us the real reason that you're here." Phoebe taunted him.

"Yeah you don't want to know why I'm really here." Derek replied.

"Derek you were the one who came in here and said you had problems coming out of your ass. Now I think that maybe talking about said problems would help you out." Prue pointed out to him.

Derek threw up his hands in a sign of surrender "Ok fine my dad is in town. I don't know what he wants or how long he is going to be here but it never ends well and you guys know that."

"Oh, Derek I know that you and your dad have issues but like we have been telling you for years if you would just talk to him and tell him how you feel then maybe things would get better. Now I think I'm going to give Caleb a piece of my mind when I see him because he didn't even stop by here to say hi." Piper said they had been telling him the same thing for years.

"Please do Piper you're the only one who can knock that man down a peg." Derek said he knew that he was going to have to talk to his father sooner or later about the things that had been bugging him for years.

"So in other news Derek it would interest you to know that Nic is dating Cole now." Phoebe said she couldn't keep that to herself.

"Phoebe somehow I know that you and Coop had a hand in this." Derek said he didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that Phoebe always meddled where she didn't need to.

"Derek I resent that accusation I am as innocent and pure as the driven snow." Coop said walking back into the room with the other guys.

"That's bullshit and you know it Coop. You will do whatever Phoebe tells you to and you'll do it with a smile on your face if it involves messing in other people's love lives." Derek pointed out to him.

"Hey I only worked my magic on them once that was it." Coop said defensively.

"Hey stop talking about it before you get us all caught." Phoebe said and just in time too. Because just a second later Eva, Nicole, and Cole all came walking into the kitchen.

"Where have you been all morning?" Derek asked Eva.

"I was talking to our son." Eva replied kissing him.

"Ricky had to work this morning." Derek said sounding confused.

"You're right Ricky did have to work. I was talking to our oldest son. And I thought you were supposed to be at work." Eva corrected him.

"Oh, you were talking to Jelly Bean. And I did have to work this morning but something came up and Victor gave me the rest of the day off." Derek replied.

"That something's name is Caleb Bradford I know this because he showed up at our son's apartment while I was still there." Eva said she had his number but then again they had been together the better part of twenty years too.

"Yeah enough said on that subject for now. I don't think I want to know what you wanted to talk to Chuck about." Derek replied arching his eyebrow.

"Prue asked me to talk to him and that is all you need to know on the matter." Eva said with a touch of finality in her voice.

"Cole I'm afraid to ask what you're doing here. Because any time you show up it normally means the kids have put you to work on the trail of a demon." Piper said looking at him trying to read his intentions.

"Piper that hurts, that cuts me deeply. We're supposed to be best friends and you talk about me like that. I will have you know that I haven't heard from the thirteen to do their dirty work in weeks. I can't promise anything when it comes to Jack and Al however because my son is into the same shit that they're into and I can't leave them hanging in the breeze." Cole replied in mock indignation.

"Cole let me tell you a little something Dom and Brady are both the innocent parties in that group. Paige, Jack, and Al are the ones who really get them into a bunch of shit." Paige pointed out to him.

"Nicole now I know that Chord has a flare for the dramatic but I'm having trouble with something he walked in here and said." Prue said playing it cool.

Nicole rolled her eyes "What did he say now?" she asked she knew there was no telling what was going to come out of his mouth.

"He said that you and Cole are dating." Prue replied.

"And for the first time in his life he would be right about something." Nicole said there was no use in trying to hide it anymore.

Derek sorta put Cole in a headlock and ran his knuckles over his scalp "Let me tell you something. Nicole is like my little sister if you hurt her I will break every bone in your body."

"Derek you don't have a thing to worry about it I don't plan on hurting her any time soon." Cole said wiggling out of Derek's grip. He combed his hair back in place with his fingers. "The only person I have any intention of hurting is Coop for not being able to control his cupid like tendencies."

"I didn't do this all by myself Phoebe was into it too. Actually this was all her idea." Coop said displacing the blame off of himself.

"Coop there is no doubt in my mind that both of you were into this. I know that I shouldn't tell you this because it will only encourage the two of you. But thank you for not being able to mind your own business. I'm happier than I have been in a long time." Nicole said reluctantly there was no need in encouraging those two if at all possible.

"Do Troy and Liz know about this?" Leo asked. He was really glad that Cole was back and that he was good again. Truth be told he was one of his best friends.

"Yes and only because normally I can't get the two of them to come over to the house. But they both happened to show up within hours of each other a couple weeks ago and Cole was there." Nicole explained.

"That is having kids for you they always show up when we're right in the middle of something." Piper said shaking her head.

"You're one to talk there grandma at least none of us have grandchildren running around." Eva smirked at her.

"Really Eva you just had to mention her because here she comes right now." Piper said as Paige walked into the room.

Paige groaned when she saw that Nicole and Cole were holding hands. "Uncle Cole I just want to apologize now for anything that Dom and Brady may have done. I told them not to but they don't always listen to me. I'm going to kill those two idiots I knew that they were spending way too much time together. They can't even do the simple things that I ask them to do. You would think I was asking them to create world peace."

"Paige no one would ever think that you wanted to create world peace. Your mother and your father both enjoy conflict too much for that. I'm sorry but Chris and Bianca combined makes for one stubborn ass kid." Henry told his niece.

"Yeah and if you think Vic is any better behaved than I am you're fooling yourself Uncle Henry. He is just as bad as I am." Paige replied.

"I've met my son I never said that his kids wouldn't be stubborn I just said that you are very stubborn." Henry explained to her.

"And I'm saying that if my two favorite brothers were here we would have already had this figured out. Because they listen to me a hell of a lot better than the idiots I have with me." Paige groused.

"Paige you don't listen the best of any person I've ever met either. Your father, your aunt, and your uncle all come to mind when I say that. They are my charges and they don't tell me shit. I don't know how they expect me to do my job." Andy pointed out to her.

"Uncle Andy I never claimed to listen well I just said I wished my team listened better because I put nothing past Brady and Dom those two are two peas in a fucking pod. They are great pals they always have been." Paige replied.

"What does Dom have to do with Cole and Nic?" Henry asked trying to remember what had started this conversation.

"That is something that Dom is going to have to tell you himself because I'm not getting into that. That is totally up to my fiancé this is the one thing I'll let him be his own man about." Paige said she wasn't getting into that this was Dom's game she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Speaking of Dom. Where is the rest of your crew Paige?" Piper asked she didn't like it that she didn't know where his son was.

"I don't know. Alan is probably off somewhere sulking because that is what he does. Jack was with Em this morning but I know she had to work. I have absolutely no clue what Phillip was up to this morning and I don't think I want to know. Dom was with me but I don't know what happened to him either." Paige replied.

"I love how you call him Phillip I've never even called him Phillip." Phoebe chuckled.

"Those are the two names that come out of my mouth the most Dominic and Phillip. They are always doing something and I am always having to yell at their asses." Paige said rolling her eyes.

As if they knew they were being talked about the four boys in question teleported into the kitchen at that moment.

"Paige we might have an issue." Jack said by way of greeting.

"Jackson don't say things like that we really can't deal with an issue right now we are down to two weeks here." Paige begged him.

"Well then you might want to tell that to your sister. We need to have a meeting now." Alan said forcefully.

"Which sister?" Paige asked really confused she thought they didn't have a way of getting home. But she guessed that didn't affect them when they traveled back to the past.

"The one that is part whitelighter." Dom answered.

"I hate to tell you this but all my sisters are part whitelighter." Paige said and then she thought about his wording for a minute. "Oh I know who you're talking about at least I hope I know who you're talking about."

"It's like this if you're coming down with something today is your lucky day because we just so happen to have a dose of Anna-biotics on hand." Brady said trying to be clever.

Paige put her hand over her face and groaned. "Oh, my mother is going to kill me. I want you all to know that my blood is on your hands. Because this is your fault I don't know how yet but it is."

"Don't worry so much Paige you remind me of my mother when you start acting like this." Jack said.

"Jackie don't ever compare to grandma that is almost as bad as comparing me to my mom. I guess we should get out of here though because if this has to do with what I think it has to do with then we are going to have to discuss this in depth." Paige said orbing out on the spot. The guys just shook their heads and followed suit.

"I worry about her sometimes to be really honest about it. She is just as neurotic as her father ever dared to be. And she has both of her parents' demon hunting tendencies she doesn't have a prayer for a hope. But it doesn't make me worry any less. She is reckless at best and on a bad day she is down right dangerous. But I can't say that she isn't one hell of a witch because she is. She gets that from her father I can't say that there isn't much in the Wiccan world that Chris doesn't know about." Piper went off on a tangent.

"It worries me that I can't ever get an emotional read on her. Never mind I know why I can't the girl is anything but stupid." Phoebe said.

"I for one would worry less about her and more about the things she talks those boys into doing." Leo said he could see so much of his son in his granddaughter that it wasn't funny.

* * *

Paige and the guys orbed into the storeroom of P3 she couldn't do anything but shake her head when she saw her little sister standing there. She had to fight the urge to get emotional.

"Piper what the hell are you doing here?" Paige asked her.

"I came because I thought you guys could use a hand. I know that we have a temporary fix on and believe me when I say I tried like hell to talk them out of that. But I figured as long as I have all these memories I might as well give you guys a hand. And don't call me Piper, Paige." Anna explained.

"You know as well as I do that mom is going to kill you." Paige was stressing out.

"First of all you just called her mom I think I should be worried about you. Second of all that is a risk I'm just going to have to take. I think I might be onto something here." Anna replied.

"Look you don't worry about what I'm doing and what I'm not doing I'm the older sister it is my job to worry about you. And like I said mom is going to kill so before she does that I would really like for you to explain what you think you're onto." Paige rambled on it was seriously a hazard of being a Halliwell.

"Ok so I've been thinking that maybe you guys are wasting your time on the demon path. Now I know that this might sound like a stretch but it is very possible that it could be someone who is supposed to be on the side of good. I mean I was at magic school the other day reading about this elder Gideon and how he went to the dark side." Anna went on.

Bells started ringing in Paige's head finally she knew where the hell she could place that name it was all coming back to her. "Oh, Piper I could kiss you for this I think our big mystery as to what turns Jake has just been solved." She declared.

"I told you not to call me Piper anymore." Anna protested.

"Paige I hope you know what's she's talking about because I'm not going to lie I'm having trouble with this one." Dom said.

"Dominic I don't want you to say anything right now because I am very upset with you. I know that you had Phil work his particular brand of magic on your mom and dad." Paige said staring him down.

"Of course Al and I have been on this for months and we couldn't have come up with anything this good." Jack said bitterly shaking his head.

"Jack I'm the crab ass stop trying to steal my thunder." Alan replied his cousin was dramatic when he wanted to be.

"I think that we have all been under a lot of stress lately and we need to cut ourselves some slack on this one. We can't see everything all the time." Brady said reasonably despite who his sisters were he was one of the reasonable Halliwells.

"I think that we can sum it up if we say we've gone to hell and back with this." Paige commented dryly.

Of course that led to Brady breaking out in song. _"Well you know those times when you feel like there's a sign there on your back. Says I don't mind if you kick me seems like everybody has. Things go from bad to worse you think they can't get worse than that and then they do." _He sang out. Really it had yet to hit any of them as odd that they were breaking out into song.

"_You step off the straight and narrow and you don't know where you are. Use the needle of your compass to sew up your broken heart. Ask directions from a genie in a bottle of Jim Beam and she lies to you. That's when you know the truth." _Jack figured that he might as well join in.

"_If you're going through hell keep on going don't slow down if you're scared don't show it you might get out before the devil even knows you're there." _Alan figured if Jack was doing it he couldn't hold out on him.

"_Well I been deep down in that darkness. I been down to my last match. Felt a hundred different demons breathing fire down my back. And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap that they were laying." _Dom just went with the flow he didn't even ask questions anymore.

"_Yeah, but the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street. Holding out a hand to pull you back up on your feet. The ones that you've been dragging for so long you're on your knees you might as well be praying. Guess what I'm saying." _Brady sang again.

"_If you're going through hell keep on going. Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it you might get out before the devil even knows you're there." _Jack picked up.

"_If you're going through hell keep on moving face that fire walk right through it you might get out before the devil even knows you're there." _Alan took his turn.

"_If you're going through hell keep on going don't slow down. If you're scared don't show it you might get out before the devil even knows you're there." _Dom sang out.

"_If you're going through hell keep on moving face that fire walk right through it you might get out before the devil even knows you're there. Yeah you might get out before the devil even knows you're there yeah." _Brady finished what he had started.

Anna just looked at them all and shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask what the hell is going on because I don't want to know." She said.

"Really neither do I so I'm not going to worry about it." Paige replied.

"So where do we go from here?" Brady asked.

"We have a meeting of the minds about Ben because this has everything to do with him." Paige answered and then she called out. "Mom, dad, Uncle Hank, you guys should get Aunt Liz here."

"Paige you didn't have to call mom here." Anna said.

"Yes I did Piper just chill out." Paige said as the four people she had called orbed into the room.

"Paige Victoria what the hell is it?" Bianca asked that girl was about to play on her nerves bad.

"I think that we seriously have things that we all need to discuss and that was before Anna showed up now we really need to talk." Paige replied undaunted by her mother's tone.

"Oh, baby what are you doing here?" Bianca asked her younger daughter.

"I thought that they could use some help mom. So I had to come." Anna explained.

"This is bullshit you yell at me but Piper gets a baby. And then she wonders why I like dad more than I like her." Paige ranted.

"I've told you I don't know how many times not to call me Piper, Paige. I don't like it." Anna argued with her sister.

"Anna leave your sister alone she is under a lot of stress right now." Bianca said she knew that Paige was going through a lot.

"Thank you mom. Now we can get to the point of this meeting. I think I know what turns Jake." Paige said.

"Well this should be good." Chris said he knew from experience what kind of theories you had to explore when you were trying to save the future.

"I think that maybe it might have something to do with the elders and the more I think about it the more confident I am about it. Well not the elders per se but this guy named Gideon he used to be an elder and if I'm remembering correctly he works for Ben." Paige explained.

"Oh, shit. Paige you and I need to have a talk later but that can wait." Chris said he needed to tell her what he knew about Gideon.

"Ok so this all leads back to Greg. I think that we need to keep him and Jake as far away from each other as possible." Liz said talking sensibly.

"I agree with Lizzie on this one. I just wish that we could get Wy to see the light. But he trusts Greg like he trusts everyone. Our next best hope is Cal and more than likely she will bring Parker with her. Troy isn't stupid either we just have to get him thinking in the right direction. I don't know what to think about Lilly for me she could go either way. Ro is more likely to stick with us. Because I know that Mel doesn't trust Greg but this isn't her fight. Chuck is without a doubt in our camp on this one but like Troy we have to get him thinking. Coop is on our side too he hates his guts he just doesn't know why he should yet. Prue is going to be a problem on one hand she is going to want to stay loyal to Coop but Greg is her little brother too. I'm hoping that the fact she and Coop are basically twins is going to work in our favor. Really the only problem I see has to do with Wy and Prue." Henry said he had to analyze everything. But that was what made him and Chris the dream team. They had all their bases covered in case they needed them.

"You leave those girls to us they shouldn't be a problem at all. Actually none of the younger kids should be a problem. But we can take care of it." Jack assured his cousin.

"Ok we will deal with this tomorrow for tonight we could really use a bunch of bartenders. So if you guys are in we would appreciate it." Chris ventured.

"Yeah sure we're in we have nothing else to do I think we may have finally solved our little mystery. I can breathe easier now anyway." Alan said.

"I guess that I can help out too as long as I'm here." Anna volunteered.

"Not only no Piper but hell no you're only eighteen years old." Paige raged at her sister.

"Paige you know if you would keep your mouth shut then nobody would have remembered that." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry sis but I would have to knock out the first guy that looked at you wrong. You know you might not always remember this but I am your big sister it's my job to look out for you." Paige pointed out to her.

"I'm so done with you right now Paige that it isn't funny. You would shit a fuckin brick if Jack, Al, or Phil said anything to you like what you just said to me." Anna couldn't understand her sometimes.

"Please it's not just you that I'm like this with. I wouldn't cut Vic any slack either so don't feel special. Besides that those three know better than to say anything like that to me." Paige replied she wasn't about to let Anna win.

"Mom could you please do something about your daughter." Anna begged.

"Paige go easy on your sister letting her work the bar isn't going to hurt anything. Anna you listen to her believe it or not she does know what she is talking about." Bianca said she so was not looking forward to raising those two.

* * *

Huck was down on his knees on the parking lot of Charmed. He had Penny's car up on a jack and he had one of the tires off already. For the life of him he just couldn't figure out what the hell had cause all four of them to go flat at the same time. He had enlisted Ricky's help because he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Dude I think I found the problem." Ricky said after studying the tire they had taken off.

"Please enlighten me I would really love to know what the hell happened." Huck said shaking his head at the situation.

"I am willing to bet that all of these tires were slashed. You can see the slash mark on this one." Ricky informed him.

Huck closed his eyes and groaned, "I don't even think I want to know how the hell she got her tires slashed. But I have a pretty good idea of who did it." He knew that he was going to have to kick Torch's ass sooner or later.

"For what it's worth Huck we all tried to tell her about dating that creep. Because this has him written all over it. I don't want to see her get hurt again she might not act like it but she is fragile." Ricky replied.

"I know but don't worry Ricky I won't let him hurt her ever again." Huck swore to him.

"Huck that is the farthest thought from my mind. Personally I think that you and I need mental help for willingly dating Halliwell women." Ricky could only shake his head anyone who knowingly dated a Halliwell needed help.

"Lets not tell Penny about this because she will just flip out. I want to take care of this myself." Huck said.

"Hey you will get no argument from me about that I don't want to have to hear her mouth going." Ricky said he had no problem with that at all.

Huck picked up the tire iron and loosened the lug nuts on another tire. "I swear the things she gets me to do. She doesn't even have to ask I just volunteer like I have no good sense."

"A Halliwell woman could talk you into anything. You just have to remember that sometimes it would be less hazardous to your health to say no." Ricky pointed out to him.

"But still they happen to like guys like us Ricky I think we must be doing something right." Huck said and of course that touched off a bout of singing from Ricky.

"_I wear a greasy ball cap I like my shirt untucked I spend Saturdays working on my truck. I don't like to fight but I ain't scared to bleed most don't mess with a guy like me." _Ricky sang.

"_Cause guys like me drink too many beers on Friday after work. Our best blue jeans have Skoal rings we wear our boots to church. So rough around the edges it's hard to believe that girls like you love guys like me." _Huck sang his response.

"_Your daddy worked at the bank mine worked on cars. You went to college I pulled graveyard. You must have had your pick of those trust fund types still you came back to me and only God knows why." _Ricky belted out.

"_Cause guys like me drink too many beers on Friday after work. Our best blue jeans have Skoal rings we wear our boots to church. So rough around the edges it's hard to believe that girls like you love guys like me." _Huck just didn't know what had gotten into him today first he was singing with Penny and now this.

"_Now there's a lot of guys like me out there in a lot of little towns. Tellin' all our buddies we won't ever settle down. We say that's just the way we are and the way we'll always be. So God sends girls like you for guys like me. Thank God there's girls like you for guys like me." _ Ricky finished.

"Man we are seriously getting kinda minty with all the singing we're doing." Huck mused.

"Don't I know it. But leave it to a woman to bring out the romantic side in us." Ricky said shrugging.

* * *

Mel was standing in the kitchen of Charmed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She allowed it because she knew it was just Roman she had heard him walk in. She leaned back into him and she felt the tension melt from her body.

Roman placed a kiss on her temple before he began humming in her ear. _"Girl you've so busy I ain't seen you around. You got the world on your shoulders let me help you put it down. Baby come inside and leave it all behind." _

The sounded really nice to Mel all she wanted to do was forget all of her problems and just be with him. "Hey babe I've missed you too."

"_You've got your boss, your friends, your family every second of the day. People push you, people pull you a million different ways. I'm feeling it too I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." _Roman was enjoying just having her in his arms he barely ever got to see her anymore.

"Now if only the rest of the world would go away for the next five minutes things would be perfect." Mel mused. She really needed a break it wasn't bad enough that she was working as a cop but she had to help her mom out with the restaurants.

"_Now that I got you here all to myself baby I ain't sharing you with no one else. You've been everybody else's all week long but tonight you're mine all mine." _Roman sang softly into her ear.

"I miss when it was just you and me and we didn't have to worry about the real world." Mel told him. She had way too much on her plate at the moment.

"_If you go get the blinds I'll turn off the phone then I'll pour a little wine baby make yourself at home. All I wanna do is spend some time on you. Now that I got you here all to myself baby I ain't sharing you with no one else. You've been everybody else's all week long but tonight you're mine all mine." _Roman continued his song.

"Babe I just want to run away with you sometimes and forget about everything else. It's a nice thought and sometimes I wish it were possible." Mel informed him.

"_It might sound a little selfish I know. But can you blame me I've been missing you so? You've been everybody else's all week long but tonight you're mine all mine. Yeah tonight you're mine all mine, all mine. Yeah, yeah." _Roman finished and then he reached around and kissed her on the lips.

"Ro I love you more than I can put into words." Mel said after they had come up for air.

"I love you too Mellie. But you really need to stop putting so much stress on yourself all the time. If you need me to I am more than capable of running both these restaurants. Believe it or not once upon a time I was actually a waiter it lasted for two minutes. But I still know how everything should be run. If you need help I'll help you but unless you say the words I can't because I don't know there's anything wrong." Roman reasoned with her.

"Ro it's not work or this really the stress I'm feeling right now has more to do with things that I can't control messing with the things that I can control. Really this is me being me and it's nothing for you to worry about." Mel assured him. She couldn't let him help her on this one really and truly she needed to make this decision herself.

"Baby I love you so I worry about you. If there is something wrong I want you to tell me. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on with you." Roman said pulling her closer to him.

Mel turned around and flashed him one of her killer smiles. "I'm fine but if you really want to help me you can look over every piece of cookware in this kitchen and tell me what needs to be ordered."

"Now you're crossing the line woman you worry about ordering stuff for the dining room the kitchen is my domain." Roman shot back playfully.

"If you don't want your line to be crossed even more I suggest that you do what I tell you." Mel smiled up at him.

"I'll take that under advisement." Roman replied smiling back at her.

* * *

"This is bullshit pure and simple. Mel should be ashamed of herself for making us handle shit over here. She knows that we're open for lunch. But no she has all the decent waiters and basically everyone who really knows what they're doing over there with her." Carly bitched she was sitting with her feet propped up on the desk in front of her in the office at Triquetra.

"Carly if I were you I would stop bitching it's not like we actually have to do anything. If we were over there with Mel she would actually be making us work. As it stands we just tell Billy, Penny, and Em what to do and they do it. And lets face it Huck is pretty damn good at what he does too. We're coming out ahead here just think of it that way. Mel has to do all the work we don't. I swear sometimes you don't think things through all the way." Val said shaking her head at her cousin from her point of view they had it made.

"This is very true but this is summer we shouldn't have to be here all the time." Carly whined.

"Shut the hell up with the whining Leigh you're starting to get on my last nerve." Val told her.

"So you up for sneaking into P3 tonight?" Carly asked.

"Hell yes and there will be no sneaking we can just walk right in I don't think we're going to have too much trouble. The older siblings aren't going to give us any trouble I mean we are eighteen years old." Val said.

"That makes no difference to Prue and Wyatt. They are the worst of them all when it comes to being over protective." Carly said she thanked God that Henry wasn't as bad as those two.

"You're telling me Prue is horrible although she has been really cool about me dating Troy so maybe there is hope for her yet. " Val mused.

"Really and truly here lately they have been too engrossed with the babies to worry about us." Carly replied.

"And I for one and very thankful about that. I really don't want to have to deal with them when they get in their over protective mode." Val agreed.

"Just think when you finally find an apartment and start school you'll more or less be free of them. I still have another year to deal with their asses and I'm not looking forward to it." Carly sighed.

"Hey growing up isn't as fun as you think it is. I have things to worry about now. Like if I get an apartment I don't know how I'm going to pay for it." Val groaned just thinking about it was giving her a headache.

"I still can't wait to be on my own though Val." Carly said.

"Let me put it to you like this." Val said before she began singing. _"Eighteen years had come and gone. For momma they flew by but for me they drug on and on. We were loadin' up that Chevy both tryin' not to cry. Momma kept on talkin' puttin' off goodbye. Then she took my hand and said. Baby don't forget. Before you hit the highway you better stop for gas and there's a fifty in the ashtray in case you run short on cash. Here's a map and here's a bible if you ever lose your way. Just one more thing before you leave don't forget to remember me." _

"Val I think that you and Mel are both being too dramatic about this whole thing." Carly said rolling her eyes.

"_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home and those bills there on the counter keep telling me I'm on my own. And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night. And even when it's not I tell her everything's all right. Before we hung up I said hey momma don't forget. To tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall and tell memaw that I miss her yeah I should give her a call. And make sure you tell daddy that I'm still his little girl. Yeah I still fell like I'm where I'm supposed to be but don't forget to remember me." _Val sang on.

"As I said you both need help." Carly didn't get what they were so worried about.

"_Tonight I find myself kneelin' by the bed to pray I haven't done this in a while so I don't know what to say. But lord I feel so small sometimes in this big old place. Yeah I know there's more important things but don't forget to remember me. Don't forget to remember me." _Val finished.

"Again I will say it both of you have been sounding like whiny little bitches lately." Carly informed her.

"Hey don't knock it. You'll be acting like this next year and then I'm going to give you all kinds of hell." Val told her before saying. "Come on we better go check on the others and make sure they're doing their jobs right."

* * *

Later that night Lilly was with the rest of her gang in their usual booth at P3. She was actually watching Chris, Henry, Wyatt, and Jake set up everything on the stage at the moment. Sure they were all going to switch on and off but those four had agreed to get everything ready.

She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on Jake longer than she should. She just couldn't help it. She knew now that she had been a fool to break up with him. Everything that she had ever wanted she found in his arms and she had been stupid enough to let him go.

"Penny for your thoughts Lilly?" Prue asked sliding in the booth so she was sitting beside her.

"None that I'm going to give you the satisfaction of hearing. Because if I tell you what I'm thinking right now I'll never hear the end of it." Lilly replied managing to give her a weak smile.

Prue took Lilly's hand in hers "Well if this is about Mr. Cooper J. Halliwell I can tell you that he still loves you too Lilly. He has never stopped loving you."

Lilly arched an eyebrow and looked at Prue "I have no clue what you're talking about Prue. We're over I get that now."

"Lilly no you don't you can try to lie about it all you want but the heart doesn't lie." Prue reasoned with her.

"Of course I still love him Prue I don't know how to live without him." Lilly finally relented.

"Well if you don't know how to live without him don't do it. But my little brother is scared of women you're going to have to make the move on him. If you love him as much as I know you do you'll go to him. I can't tell you what to do beyond that the rest in up to you." Prue said smiling at her before she walked to the bar to help do her bartender duties.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jake was busy setting everything up on stage but his mind was somewhere else. And it was clear to everyone what his mind was on. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Lilly. No matter how hard he tried his eyes kept wondering back over to her. He thought she looked amazing in the simple jeans and tank top she was dressed in but then again he thought she looked good in anything.

"I think she looks pretty amazing if you ask me." Brady said walking up behind his brother.

Jake was startled out of his thoughts by his little brother. "Damn it Phillip Bradley you scared the holy hell out of me. Besides that I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do Jake you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of her all night." Brady said he wasn't about to be fooled by his brother.

"Well I did always think that she looked good in green I can't help myself old habits die hard. There are times when we are all together that I have to remind myself that things aren't the way they used to be, that she isn't mine anymore." Jake said absentmindedly.

Brady sighed and rolled his eyes at his big brother "That's where you're dead wrong Cooper Jacob she never stopped being yours. You just have to want her enough to go take her back. She still has something that belongs to you and I know damn well that you still have something of hers."

"Again I don't know what you're talking about Phil." Jake said trying to play dumb.

"Jake stop with the act you know damn good and well that she still has your heart and you still have hers. As a matter of fact you couldn't take your heart back from her even if you wanted to. The Jake that I grew up around wouldn't be afraid to go over and talk to her. My big brother isn't afraid of anything." Brady replied matter factly hoping to bait him into making a move.

"The brother you know is also evil and has caused Lilly countless amounts of pain. I don't want to cause her pain I rather die than know I made her cry." Jake said he just couldn't shake knowing he was going to turn evil.

"Jake don't worry about that you leave that to us. We have that under control. You just worry about her and getting her back. I promise you that she wants you back just as much as you want her back." Brady said the cupid in him coming out.

"Damn you and your cupid nature Phillip I just don't know what to say to her. She is the one who left me she it is up to her to decide whether she wants me back or not." Jake said shaking his head.

"Well whatever you do don't wait too long. The rest of us can't take it much longer." Brady said patting him on the shoulder before he walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Henry stood up in front of the microphone he didn't know how he got talked into being up on stage first but he didn't care it wasn't the first time he had done this and it more than likely wouldn't be the last. He cleared his throat before he began to sing. _"I couldn't make you change your mind, couldn't stop that mornin' train. I can't stop knowin' that you're gone like I can't stop Louisiana rain." _His deep baritone rang out through the club.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Paige was working behind the bar with Anna, Jack, Dom, Alan, and Brady. They had it covered at the moment and they were giving the others a break for as long as they could.

"Anna watch what I'm doing because I'm only going to show you this once." Paige said as she pulled three beers out of the cooler with one hand and she opened them using the bottle opener in her other hand without ever setting them down.

"Paige I can't do that I've never done this before." Anna said looking open mouthed at her older sister.

Paige had a tray of seven beers that she handed to her sister. "You'll get the hang of it in no time kid. For now just go take this to mom and the others. And stay out of trouble." She ordered her little sister.

"Paige relax we're all here nothing is going to happen to her." Brady assured her.

"Brady she is my baby sister I have to keep an eye on her it's my job." Paige replied flatly.

"_I pour this whiskey down my soul but nothin' never seems to change. Cause the pain keeps pourin' down like this Louisiana rain." _Henry's voice filtered through the club.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright my sister is under the impression that I'm the beer bitch so here you guys go." Anna said setting the beers on her tray down on the table in front of her family.

"I know the feeling Prue treats me the same way." Val told her niece.

Chord smiled up at Anna "Thanks so how about you tell me your name." he was laying the flirting on thick.

Bianca glared at him "Chord if you wanted to borrow my tooth sure I'd let you. If you wanted to borrow money we'd talk about it. But I will kill you with my bare hands if you ever hit on my daughter again." She warned him.

"Mom you don't have to worry about it. Paige will kill him before you ever get the chance to I assure you that she is watching me right now." Anna replied rolling her eyes.

"_All I'm doin' is livin' one drop at a time._ _So won't you come back baby before I go an' lose my mind stop this Louisiana rain. All I'm doin' is livin' one drop at a yes I am. So won't you come back baby before I go an' lose my mind. I'm gonna lose my mind." _Henry was really wailing now.

"Hey you're lucky that your sister takes such good care of you. She more patient with you then I've seen her be with anyone." Liz pointed out to her.

"_Dam this river that I've cried and damn this callin' out your name. Damn these lonely streets I walk an' damn this Louisiana rain. I can't stop knowin' that you're gone like I can't stop this Louisiana rain." _ Henry was finished now.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the club had closed Jake was still up on stage playing around with a guitar Lilly was back behind the bar helping the others clean up.

"God that was fuckin' brutal." Troy said wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You're telling me it's normally not this packed during the week. I thank God that Aunt Billie has Voodoo under control." Wyatt said sighing.

"I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about. We did most of the work." Jack said smacking his brother with a dishtowel.

"Hey now boy don't you get too big for your britches. I'm still your big brother and I'll kick your ass." Wyatt shot back playfully.

"See there Piper even Jack has to more or less listen to Uncle Wy." Paige pointed out to her sister.

"Paige I damn well mean you better stop calling me Piper you know I don't like it." Anna seethed.

"Paige Victoria and Piper Oriana both of you knock it off right now." Henry called to both of them he and Chris were up on stage with Jake playing around.

"Hey guys follow me on this one." Jake said hopefully.

"Yeah sure Coop." Chris said he and Henry both picked up guitars.

Jake played the opening lines of a song. _"Girl don't say a thing lie here next to me underneath the moonlight. I know its gettin' late let the music play it's ok to stay the night. How about we give this one more try."_

"_Come and let me hold you." _Henry sang softly.

"_Come on you know you want to." _Chris chimed in.

"_One more chance to finally get this right." _Jake picked up.

"_I know you think it's over." _Chris and Henry sang in unison.

"_Give me a chance to change your mind." _Jake was looking right at Lilly as he sang those words.

Lilly locked eyes with Jake she wanted nothing more than to go running into his arms.

"_Ain't been easy never will be. It was good and still could be. I wanna touch your skin and feel your face again. I still believe in you and me. How about we give this one more try." _Jake sang out again.

"_So come on and let me hold you." _Chris sang this time.

"_Come on you know you want to." _Henry picked up.

"_One more chance to finally get this right." _Jake sang his part.

"_I know you think it's over." _Chris and Henry sang together again.

"_Give me a chance to change your mind. Baby, please." _Jake was singing his heart out.

"_How about we give this one more try. One more chance to finally get this right. I know you think it's over. Give me a chance to change your mind." _All three cousins sang together.

"_Baby, please. I still believe in you and me." _Jake finished he was pleading with Lilly through song.

Lilly couldn't help but be touched and she walked over to where Jake was standing. Before he had a chance to say anything she pressed her lips to his. "Jake I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry."

"It's ok baby I'm sorry too." Jake replied.

" I think I still love you Jake." Lilly said sincerely.

"Well I know I still love you." Jake said just as sincerely.

"I think we should talk." Lilly said se was trying not to let her heart override her common sense.

"I think you're right come on lets go." Jake said shimmering them off.

* * *

Troy and Val were helping a visibly drunk Chord down the hall of his hotel room. It didn't help matters any that they were drunk themselves. They were bouncing off the walls like they were in a pinball machine or something.

"Troy stop making so much noise you're going to wake people up." Val cautioned him before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Val you're pretty loud yourself." Troy pointed out to her something he wouldn't have done had he been sober.

"I wish you would both shut up you're giving me a headache." Chord said. Not that he had room to complain he was more or less being carried by both of them.

"Which hotel room is yours fat ass?" Troy asked his uncle.

"I don't know I think it's two oh five." Chord slurred out.

"This is the very last time you and Dimples drink together neither of you can handle your booze." Val raged at him.

Slowly but surely they stumbled to his hotel room but none of them were having much luck getting the key in the door.

"You guys look like you could use some help." The man staying in the room next to his said.

"No that's ok man we've got…" Troy started to say before he turned around and came face to face with his father.

"It doesn't look like you've got anything under control if you ask me Troy Timothy." Tim said taking the key out of his son's hand and opening the door and he then handed it back to Troy.

Val could sense the tension in the air between her boyfriend and his father. "Troy I'm going to take Chord in there and give you a minute." She said.

"Tim what the hell are you doing here?" Troy asked venom dripping from his words.

"You might not believe me Troy but I do want to make things right with you and your sister." Tim replied.

"Yeah Tim you can just make up for eighteen years just like that." Troy said snapping his fingers.

"I know I can never make up for all those years son. But I do want to get to know you again. I don't want you to hate me for the rest of your life." Tim said there was some sadness in his eyes.

"Whatever Tim you're the one who walked out on us. So I think I have every right to hate you." Troy spat back at him. Deep down though he didn't hate his dad he just wanted to know what he had done that was so bad Tim couldn't stick around.

"That you do but I would still like to be in your life." Tim said lamely.

"Yeah you want to be in my life now after my mother raised me without any help from you. I learned to be a man from her. When all my other friends had their dads to teach them things I learned from mom. She was and still is too good for your ass." Troy raged on.

"Troy I know that you want me to think that you're pissed with me. And you have every right to be but you're still my son. I know that underneath that tough guy act you're nothing more than a scared little boy who wants his daddy." Tim explained to him as if he were still a child.

"You think you know me Tim? Ok fine. You want to know that truth? Well the truth is this you broke my fuckin' heart you bastard. I hope you like hearing that. Because you did." Troy yelled at him.

"Troy I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you." Tim offered him.

"_It's hard describing a heartache oh because it's a one of a kind thing. A serious injury and a whole lot of endless pain. If it was a storm I'd compare it to a hurricane oh it's even got a name." _Troy sang.

Tim didn't say a word he knew that his son needed to get this out of his system.

"_If it was a drink it would be a strong one, if it was a sad song it would be a long one, if it was a color it would be deep, deep blue. But if we're talkin' about a heartache it would be you." _Troy wanted him to feel every ounce of pain he had ever caused him.

Tim still didn't say anything but he was beginning to see that he had hurt his son far worse than he thought he had.

"_If it was a full moon it would be a total eclipse. If it was a tidal wave it would sink a thousand ships. If it was a blizzard it would be record breaking cold. If it was a lie it would be the biggest story you ever told." _Troy just couldn't contain his emotions.

Tim really didn't know what he had been thinking walking away and leaving his kids that way.

"_If it was a drink it would a strong one. If it was a sad song it would be a long one. If it was a color it would be deep, deep blue but if we're talkin' about a heartache it would be you. If it was a color it would deep, deep blue. But if we're talkin' about a heartache it would be you." _Troy finished and truthfully he felt better.

" I can see that I hurt you, I hurt you very badly as a matter of fact." Tim said with some emotion in his voice.

"Tim what did I do that was so bad you couldn't stay? I know I was a bad ass little kid but I can't believe I was bad enough for you to walk away and decide you didn't love me anymore. It's hard as hell for a boy to grow up without a father." Troy said he was getting it all out now he didn't know when he would have a chance to say these things again.

"Troy it was nothing that you did son. This was all me it had nothing to do with you, your mother, or your sister. I was an idiot I gave up the best wife and kids a man could ever ask for. I can't expect to be forgiven for all the mistakes I've made. I just want to get to know the man you've become without me. Because he seems like a hell of a great guy." Tim explained to him.

"Great I can now console myself with the fact that it was nothing that I did. I just can't live with the fact that I used to have to go to sleep with Lizzie because she would cry herself to sleep every night and then wake up with nightmares. Or at least that is what I thought at the time but no she got your stupid powers. And you should have been around to help her with them but you weren't." Troy hated him more for what he had done to Liz than for what he had done to him.

"I know that Troy I regret leaving you kids more than anything. You are the two best things I've ever done." Tim said speaking from his heart.

"Tim it's way too late for this. You should have come back when you had the chance. I don't think I can do this now." Troy replied.

" I wanted to come back I just didn't think that you guys would want me back. When we were divorcing your mother told me that I could still be in you kids' lives but only if I could promise to always be there at the time I just couldn't do that." Tim informed him.

Troy went to reply but he had to grab the wall to steady himself. "You never were good at keeping your promises even when you were around."

"Troy I know that you want to vent at me but you really need to sit down right now son." Tim said putting a hand on his arm to steady him.

"Don't call me son and don't touch me you lost that right a long time ago." Troy flared at him.

"Come on Roy Boy don't be stubborn. Just let me help you sit down." Tim said all the while guiding his son to the floor.

"Don't call me Roy Boy either my dad used to call me Roy Boy but then one day he just up and left. He didn't come back, my last memory of him is his back as he walked out the door." Troy was talking out of his head but that was the booze talking.

" I know and I'm sorry." Tim said he was just glad that Troy was letting him touch him.

"It's funny I waited by the front door everyday for months thinking that he was going to come back. Well Lizzie and me did anyway. But one day I figured out that he was never coming back so I gave up. Liz was thirteen before she finally figured it out. My heart broke more on the day that Lizzie wasn't waiting at that door than it did when I gave up. Because then I knew that she had lost her innocence and her ability to believe in the good in people." Troy really didn't know what planet he was on anymore.

Tim pretty much got that Troy didn't know what he was saying so he just decided to listen to him. "You really love your sister." he observed.

"Yeah and I would never do anything to hurt her I love her too much for that. But I did hurt her once without meaning to. Really I can't hate my dad too bad because I'm just like him. I woke up one morning and I decided I couldn't take it anymore so I packed up and left. I left a note on the kitchen table of my and Lizzie's apartment and I didn't come back for two years." Troy rambled on.

"You're nothing like me Troy you took care of your mom and Liz when I wasn't man enough to. You were more than entitled to have some time for yourself. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much. I can see that I hurt you to the point that you didn't know who you were so you had to get away." Tim said passionately.

"No I'm an asshole just like my father I hurt my baby sister and I wouldn't want to hurt her for anything in the world. I promised her after dad left that I would always be there for her but I wasn't I lied to her. She has problems trusting men anyway and I didn't do anything to help that at all." Troy lamented.

Val came out of Chord's room a second later. she just shook her head when she saw both Tim and Troy on the floor.

"Val he is really out of it I don't think he knows what he's saying." Tim told the young woman in front of him. He couldn't believe he had been gone long enough for her to turn into a woman.

"I can tell trust me he wouldn't be talking to you otherwise." Val replied before she bent down to talk to her boyfriend. "Troy baby you have got to get up and help me get you back to the condo."

"Val I don't think I can I feel like I'm going to be sick." Troy said slurring his words.

"But you have to Troy I can't carry your ass you're too heavy." Val said on the verge of loosing her temper with him.

"Here I'll help you get him into my room and then you can heart him out of here." Tim said helpfully.

"Thanks Tim that would help a lot. I just want you to know that you're the reason he gets like this though. So I'm begging please don't hurt him anymore." Val said she wasn't one to mince her words.

"You have my word that the last thing I want to do is cause him anymore pain than I already have." Tim swore to her before helping her get him into his hotel room.

* * *

A/N: So here in another chapter I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out. It looks like Penny is going to be having more trouble with Torch and that isn't going to sit well with her at all. Paige is so a Halliwell that it isn't even funny she is seriously protective of Anna. It looks like Anna had the answers to what happened to turn Jake the whole time and she just didn't know it. I seriously love how none of them find anything remotely wrong with breaking out into song randomly I know their lives aren't normal but they really need to wake up. It looks like Jake and Lilly are on the path to getting back together but there is no telling how big of a hand Brady and Prue played in that. I think Brady and Dom might have also had a hand in Cole and Nicole's relationship from the way Paige was talking. You had to love Troy's scene with Tim it was about time he got to tell his father how he really feels even if he was drunk and won't remember most of it. You also have to love Bianca telling Chord that she would kill him if he hit on her daughter again. Until next time please review.


	5. Love In Song

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Halliwell, and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song List: At This Moment by Michael Buble, Didn't Leave Nobody But The Baby by Allison Krauss, The Way It Goes by Gloriana, Why Didn't I Think Of That by Doug Stone, Slipping Through My Fingers by Abba, Heart Like Memphis by Carter Twins, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

* * *

Chapter 5: Love In Song

Jake shimmered Lilly onto his houseboat he figured that they needed somewhere private to talk and since he had never bothered to sell it, it seemed like a good a place as any. Looking around now Jake couldn't believe that he ever thought it was a suitable place to live. It was small and cramped and not to mention old as hell. He was willing to bet that it was as old as his Aunt Paige or his Uncle Henry.

"Jake are you sure that it's safe for us to be on here?" Lilly asked him she wasn't really sure about the structural integrity of his former home. She was an engineer's daughter after all she worried about such things.

Jake scrunched up his brow and he made the same face he made whenever he was thinking really hard about something. "Yeah I'm pretty sure anyway."

Lilly couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he made that face. But she couldn't let herself by enchanted by his charms too soon. They had to talk, she had been impulsive to kiss him the way she had but she didn't see where she had much of a choice in the matter she loved him and it was as simple as that. "Well then as long as you're pretty sure I think that we'll be ok."

Jake was not looking forward to the prospect of talking to her in such a confined setting. And then he thought of something, "Come on Lilly I have something to show you." he said taking her hand in his.

"Jake we really need to talk." Lilly told him but she let him lead her on anyway.

Jake opened the door and led them out to the deck of the boat. Above them a million stars twinkled in the night sky. It looked as if someone had taken diamonds and sprinkled them in the sky. "This is what I wanted to show you. It's just so peaceful out here at night. When I was living down here I used to come out here and think mostly about you. There is just something calming about sitting out here at night."

"You're right it is really beautiful out here." Lilly agreed with him.

Jake sat down on the deck and Lilly sat across from him so that she could see his face while they talked. "So I guess we really need to talk." He ventured somewhat lamely.

"Yeah we do need to talk." Lilly said giving him a small smile. "Jake truthfully I don't know what I was thinking when I broke up with you. And honestly I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to be with me again. You're going through a really tough time right now and what you needed was me to stand by you but I abandoned you." she said a few tears coming to her eyes.

Jake sighed as he looked into her eyes he didn't know how to say what he was feeling so he decided that he would do it through song. _"What did you think I would do at this moment? When you're standing before with tears in your eyes. Trying to tell me that you have found you another and you just don't love me no more, no, no more." _

Lilly didn't know what to say to him but she could hear the raw emotion in his voice.

"_And what did you think I would say at this moment? When I'm faced with the knowledge that you just don't love me. Did you think I would curse you or say things to hurt you? 'Cause you just don't love me no more." _Jake had felt like she didn't love him anymore. He had felt that way for a while now.

Lilly was beginning to realize just how badly she had hurt him by breaking up with him. She had forgotten that on the inside he had the tender heart of a cupid despite being half demon.

"_Did you think I could hate you or raise my hands to you? Oh come on you know me too well. And how could I hurt you when darling I love you? And you know I would never hurt you no, no, no." _Jake didn't want her to think that he had for one moment ever stopped loving her.

Lilly knew that she didn't deserve his forgiveness but she hoped beyond all hope that he would find it in his heart to take her back.

"_What did you think I would give at this moment? If you just stay I'd subtract twenty years from my life. I'd fall down on my knees, I'd kiss the ground that you walk on if I could just hold you again." _More than anything he had missed holding her in his arms when he laid down to sleep at night.

Lilly could see the pain written all over his face she really had made him think that they were done for good.

"_I'd fall down on my knees, I'd kiss the ground that you walk on baby. If I could just hold you I would fall down, down on my knees, oh God please let me hold you, let me hold you again." _Jake wailed out as he finished.

"Jake I had no idea that I had hurt you so badly and for that I am more sorry than you will ever know." Lilly said sincerely a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Well you did hurt me, you hurt me so bad Lilly. And I would be a fool to give you the chance to hurt me that bad again." Jake said his voice was thick and husky with emotion.

"Jakie please I can't live without you." Lilly begged him.

"But I've never been accused of being a reasonable man. So if you want me I'm more than willing to take you back. But under one condition." Jake said smiling at her a little bit.

"Anything for you baby." Lilly said sincerely.

"I just need you to promise me that one day you'll put your ring back on." Jake said he knew that he might be pushing too hard too soon. But he couldn't help it he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

"Jake I can't right now but someday I promise you that I will." Lilly said before she leaned in and captured his lips with hers.

* * *

Chord woke up with a pounding in his head. He really needed to learn not to drink so much all the time. He always woke up the next morning feeling like he had stuck his head in a paint mixer. What was worse this morning he swore there was someone sitting over his bed.

Chord sat up so fast that he got a head rush and he grabbed his forehead. "Oh, what the hell?" he yelled out when the figure began to move.

"Actually you would be part right on that one Chord. I am half demon after all. Now you and I are going to have a little chat. Actually I don't want you to do much talking right now." Chuck said he knew that he was going to get his chance to lay into Chord for what he had done to Prue.

"Whatever Chuck I don't care just say what you have to say and get it over with. So I can go back to dying in peace and quiet." Chord moaned he felt just like he was dying.

"Let me tell you something the one thing that you Shane men are good at is running out. You broke Prue's heart when you just up and left without so much as a word. And don't think that now just because you're back that she is going to come running back into your arms. She isn't because for starters that just isn't her style. And more importantly we are engaged we are getting married in about a month." Chuck wasn't mincing his words he just knew that someone needed to set him straight.

"Chuck I could care less who is hooked up with who right now. All I care about is I feel like I'm dying. You don't have to worry Prue was too much crazy for me to handle anyway." Chord replied he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Well I'm just giving you a friendly little warning right now. You keep your fucking hands off of my future wife or I will kill you slowly." Chuck assured him that wasn't a threat that was a promise.

"Sure whatever you want Chuck just leave me to my misery." Chord begged him.

"Alright I get it you have a hangover buddy. But you should think about getting up we're all meeting up at the manor and you need to be there. We're going to practice a little and you know as well as I do that Aunt Piper will for sure be cooking so hurry up." Chuck urged him before shimmering out.

* * *

Troy looked like death warmed over but he was up and about at this ungodly hour because he had something that he needed to take care of. At least he thought he needed to take care of something. He couldn't be real sure about that, hell he wasn't real sure about anything he had done last night after leaving P3. He just knew that he had potentially made an ass out of himself in front of the last person he wanted to act like that around.

So with butterflies that size of prehistoric birds flapping around in his gut he raised his fist and knocked on the door of the hotel room in front of him.

Tim opened the door a moment later rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his knuckles. He was shocked when he saw Troy standing there. His son was the last person on earth that he would have expected to show up on his doorstep. "Troy what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to tell you to forget a lot of what I said last night I didn't know what I was talking about. I was totally out of it and I have been known to talk really crazy when I'm drunk." Troy said shifting his weight from foot to foot it was something he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it Troy we've all been there at some point in our lives." Tim assured him. He couldn't help but think he had gotten more truth out of him last night than he would have had he been sober.

Troy took a deep breath "Well see I also came by this morning to tell you how I really feel. Tim I could give two shits less if I ever see you again. I've really learned to live without you. But Lizzie she never has and I know that she wants so badly to forgive you I could see it in her eyes the last time you showed up. So here is my thing don't expect me to come around now or ever I don't know that I can. But if you want to be in Lizzie's life that is fine with me as long as you don't hurt her anymore. She might seem like she is tough and well put together but the truth is she is anything but you fucked her up so bad when you walked out Tim. I can't forgive you for what you put her or my mom through not now and I might not ever be able to. But I would be a bastard if I tried to deny my baby sister this one thing. I've already hurt her once because I'm a little bit more like you than I would like to admit." He said but he had his guard up.

Tim could tell that he had learned more about his son from his drunken rambling than he had just now. Troy was being more guarded with him this morning than he had been last night. It was almost as if he didn't want him to know that he had hurt him too. He wanted it to seem as if he was indifferent about the whole thing. "Thank you for that Troy you might not believe this but I didn't mean to hurt you either and one day I will give you the explanation that you deserve. And don't worry I have no intentions of hurting Beth ever again you can take that to the bank Roy Boy."

"Don't Tim, you just can't come back and use my nickname and think I'm going to forgive you. I have to go now just think about what I said about Lizzie it would mean the world to her." Troy said turning on his heel to leave.

"Troy you don't know it yet but you just took the first step to forgiving me." Tim said quietly to himself as he watched his son walk away.

* * *

"Jesus Charlie don't you know how to shut him up?" Carly asked her twin sister. Alan was awake and he was screaming his lungs out.

"I'm trying here Leigh you badgering me isn't helping matters any though." Patty replied as she bounced her baby brother up and down in effort to get him to quiet down.

"Well did you try feeding him?" Hailey asked.

"Yes Hails I tried that and I also tried changing him I have no idea what his problem is he just isn't happy this morning." Patty replied. They were trying to be and nice and take care of Alan so Paige and Henry could sleep in.

"Maybe he's wet now try changing him again." Carly suggested she was totally in over her head here.

"Carly that isn't the problem if you think you know so much than you can try with him." Patty shot back at her.

"Hell no I don't do well with kids obviously this one is all you." Carly said that had effectively stopped her from making any more suggestions.

"Hails you give this a try he is about to drive me nuts." Patty said she hated to give up with him but he was testing her.

Hailey held out her arms and Patty handed Alan to her. "So we've tried everything else I think maybe we should try singing to him."

"That is a great idea Hails but I have no idea what to sing to him." Patty admitted it was the one thing she hadn't thought of.

"That's alright I've got just the song." Hailey said as she began rocking him back and forth. _"Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby. Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gone to stay didn't leave nobody but the baby." _

Patty was willing to try anything at this point. _"Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby. Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn didn't leave nobody but the baby." _

Carly figured what the hell she might as well give it a try too. _"You're a sweet little baby, you're a sweet little baby. Honey and the rock and the sugar don't stop gonna bring a bottle to the baby." _

"_Don't you weep pretty baby, don't you weep pretty baby. She's long gone with her red shoes on gonna need another lovin' baby." _Hailey sang and she saw that he was starting to quiet down. "One of you get Hank he never cries with him." She said through gritted teeth.

"I've got him don't worry." Carly replied.

"_Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby. You and me and the devil makes three don't need no other lovin' baby."_ Patty sang again they just had to keep him calm until Hank got there.

"_Go to sleep you little baby, go to sleep you little baby. Come lay your bones on the alabaster stones and be my ever lovin' baby." _Hailey finished. She was relieved when she looked up and saw Hank standing there.

"Come here and see your big brother. I heard you are giving these girls fits Goose." Henry said taking him in his arms. He just looked up at him and smiled.

"That is so not fair he has screamed for the last half an hour with us. But you just orb right in and everything is right with the world." Carly pouted.

Henry chuckled a little bit "You guys act all nervous when you have him like you're gonna break him or something. He can sense that and it's going to make him cry. You just have to be confident and let him know that he's safe with you."

"Hank I've never said this to you before but I think I hate you." Patty said dryly.

"Oh, you don't hate Charlie you're just frustrated right now." Henry replied.

Alan shuffled in the room a moment later rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "It's about damn time one of you shut him up. Just tell me that you made coffee and I will forgive you." he said still half asleep he almost missed the kitchen chair when he went to sit down.

"I'm surprised to see you without your partner in crime." Patty said sitting a cup of coffee in front of her brother.

"You will be rewarded in heaven for taking pity on me." Alan said giving her a smile, "Jack and I are having a minor disagreement right now." he answered her unspoken question.

"As far as I can tell you and Jack agree about everything." Carly said ruffling his hair.

"Well after we closed P3 we got drunk. Jack and I started talking about stupid shit and we somehow got into an argument over what is the right ingredient to use in a potion." Alan explained.

"Which one of you is actually right though?" Hailey asked she had only been around them a short time but she knew that neither of them would admit when they were wrong.

Alan laughed and shook his head "Oh, I'm dead wrong and I know I am but I was drunk at the time and I couldn't back down. When even Dom tells me I'm wrong I know that I'm wrong. And Dom sucks at potions so that should tell you just how wrong I am. Don't worry though Jackie will get over it he always does. I just can't tell him I'm wrong or he will let it go to his head."

"You are nothing more than a stubborn ass Halliwell man. You I think can be grouped with Wy and Coop about not listening to anyone. Because you're certainly not in the reasonable group with Chris and me." Henry shook his head at his little brother.

"Hank I'm fairly sure that you're not reasonable." Hailey told her cousin.

"Well I see someone has acquired the Halliwell sarcasm and I am very proud." Henry replied.

"And that was what I wanted to hear first thing in the morning." Big Henry said as he walked into the room with Paige.

"Oh, Henry don't be so dramatic." Paige said rolling her eyes at him.

"Mother I don't know how to say this to you so I'm just going to come out and say it. But your son is a little demon." Carly informed her mother.

"Jesus Leigh try not to be so hostile towards Hank this early in the morning. My empathy is tuned way down right now and I felt that." Alan said rubbing his temples.

"You don't call me Leigh everyone but you little kids can call me that." Carly said smacking him lightly on the back of the head.

"I hate to tell you this but I'm older than you are at the moment." Alan pointed out to his sister.

"And trust me you are in no position to be calling someone a little demon you were far worse than he is about screaming. Henry over there just used to hold his breath and scare the hell out of me. And Charlie was pretty much the quiet one hell she still is." Henry told his older children shaking his head.

"I think the whole he used to hold his breath thing might be what is wrong with Junior now." Carly said she just couldn't ever leave Hank be.

"Janice don't call me Junior you know that I don't like it." Hank replied he was too busy with Alan to worry about anything she said to him.

"Leigh one of these days you're going to learn about messing with him." Alan said just to get under her skin.

"Damn it Al I've already told you once today not to call me Leigh truth be told I don't even like to be called that half the time. I don't even know why anybody calls me that." Carly ranted.

"Blame your older brother for that one kid. He was three when you were born Leigh came out a hell of a lot plainer than he could get Carly out. And that has been what he has always called you and you know it." Paige explained to her daughter.

"Mom then why the hell did he start calling me Charlie?" Patty asked her mother.

"Because he always liked your middle a lot better than he liked your first name. But the boy had a world of trouble saying Charlotte and finally somehow he shortened it to Charlie." Paige answered her.

"Tell them to stop picking on your big brother Goose." Hank told Alan but he just smiled up at him.

"Why do you call him Goose, Hank?" Hailey asked her cousin.

" I have no idea it just sounds good." Hank replied he wasn't even sure why he did some of the things he did sometimes.

"Hails with Hank you just learn not to ask sometimes because really you're better off not trying to figure out what makes me him tick." Carly informed her.

"So Al what's the your agenda for the day?" Hank asked his little brother.

"You know the same thing we do everyday." Alan replied he knew why Hank was asking that he just couldn't come out and say it in a room full of other people.

"Speaking of that have you seen Anna?" Hank asked.

"Believe it or not her sister will not let her out of her sight for five seconds. So she is at the manor with Paige and Dom. And I'm really surprised the Paige hasn't been over here already trying to get me to hurry up." Alan rolled his eyes.

"Hey Anna it's me get to where I am." Hank called out to his daughter.

A moment later Anna orbed into the room. "Yeah dad?" she asked.

"Nothing I really wanted to make sure that you're ok you know that your mom would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Hank reasoned with her.

"I'm fine daddy, mom worries about me entirely too much. But she is no where even close to being as bad as Paige is. I'm eighteen years old for crying out loud and she won't cut me any slack." Anna groused her sister drove her nuts when she wanted to.

"Piper she is still your big sister and she always will be. She is going to worry about you no matter how old you are. But I guess that she could tone it down some. Then again she does get it from your mother that can't even be blamed on the Halliwell in her. That is B all the way. She was horrible with Chase and well you know." Hank replied he kinda petered out when he got to the end of his sentence.

"I'm sorry but my sister takes the fucking cake when it comes to being overprotective not even Uncle Wyatt is that bad." Anna was just fed up with her sister.

"No one is worse than Wyatt he checks up on me and your Uncle Chris while we're working. Piper honestly cut her a break she is under a lot of stress right now." Hank reasoned with her.

"Hank stop trying to reason with her, Anna can't be reasoned with when it comes to Paige. They go at it all the time. Really you and Chris need to stop and think about what you named both of them and then think about why they don't get along." Alan pointed out to his brother.

"Al shut the hell up just for once in your life I don't think you're funny." Anna said smacking him on the back of the head.

"And that is how I know that you two are sisters. You both do that shit to me all of the time." Alan was rubbing the back of his head where she had smacked him.

"Ok I don't get what you're saying about why her and Paige don't get along." Carly admitted.

"Uh, let me think about this one for a minute they are named Piper and Paige that is really reason enough for why they fight." Alan said like the answer should have been evident.

"Alan Andrew Halliwell don't make me set your Aunt Piper loose on your ass. I will have you know that we don't even fight that much anymore. You obviously have us confused with you Aunt Phoebe and your Aunt Prue those two fight at the drop of a pin." Paige corrected her son.

"By the way Al, Paige said any time now and she also told me to remind you that she only asks nicely once." Anna told Alan.

"And you can tell her that I said she isn't the boss of me and she can wait just a damn minute." Alan replied.

"Al you were a pretty cute baby that makes me wonder what the fuck happened." Anna cracked.

"Fuck you Anna I don't think you're and besides that your sister's bad habits are starting to rub off on you." Alan shot back.

"Oh, Al you're so cute when you get mad. And Jackie said to tell you that he isn't speaking to you until you admit that you're wrong." Anna said pinching his cheek.

"Then I don't guess me and Jackie are ever going to speak again because I'm not admitting that I'm wrong." Alan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Al you're dead wrong you're the only one who won't admit it." Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok enough. Mom I'm going to the manor and I'm going to take Goose with me. I just need his diaper bag." Hank said looking around for his brother's diaper bag.

"There is no need it's already down at the manor." Paige replied she wasn't going to say shit she knew that Alan would be safe with his big brother for a little while.

"Come on Goose lets go because your cousin Chris isn't going to be very happy if I'm late." Hank said right before he orbed out.

"Yeah come on Goose you know that Paige is going to be pissed if we keep her waiting." Anna teased Alan.

"Anna I just want you to know that I won't hit a woman but I'll beat a bitch's ass. Now you need to think really hard about which category you fall in." Alan said looking at her with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Try it Al I dare you. I'll kick your ass so fast you won't feel it." Anna shot back at him.

"Alan Drew just go to the manor now I can't take this anymore." Patty ordered her brother.

"Fine I'm gone I see how you are Charlie." Alan pretended to pout before he orbed off.

"Thank you Aunt Charlie I really didn't want to have to deal with my sister being pissed off." Anna said gratefully before orbing off herself.

"Hails now that they're gone we should probably go find Mel and Val and Penny and Em for that matter we have things to discuss." Carly announced.

"What about Ricky, Huck, and Billy?" Patty asked her sister.

"Yeah we need them too but one thing at a time sis." Carly replied putting an arm around her sister and her cousin before leading them out of the room.

* * *

"Just how long do you guys think we can mess around out here without Aunt Piper wondering what is going on?" Liz asked as they all gathered in the garage at the manor.

"That is a very good question Liz and one we don't really have an answer to right now. If worse comes to worst we can think up a lie to tell her." Wyatt replied he didn't like lying to his mother but he would do it if the occasion called for it.

"Prue you're pacing like you want to wear a hole in the floor. What the hell is wrong?" Chuck asked his fiancé.

"I'm worried about Jake and Lilly. This is going to come as a shock to you guys but I had Brady work a little bit of his magic on them at the club last night." Prue said pausing just long enough in her pacing to answer Chuck's question.

"Prue I would never have guessed that you would have Brady help you meddle in someone's love life you normally like to do things like that on your own." Chris said sarcastically.

"I can attest to that she drove me nuts for months with all the dates that she set me up on." Parker said raising his hand.

"Park I still can't believe you found someone who can tolerate your ass for more than five minutes it's a miracle I think that someone should give her a medal." Chord piped up. His head was feeling a little bit better now.

"Neither can I some days man. Every other woman has done run off on me by this point in time but not Cal. Ain't that right baby?" Parker replied.

"That's what you think I'm secretly having an affair behind your back." Calleigh informed him trying not to laugh.

"Cal go easy on the poor guy he is doing the best he can here." Chris told her unable to contain a smile.

Troy came walking into the room at that moment looking a little bit like a zombie. He wouldn't admit it but it had more to do with Tim than it had to do with him being hung over. "Lizzie did you know that Tim is back in town?" he asked his sister point blank.

"No I didn't Troy I can't believe that." Liz cringed at how quickly that lie came to her lips.

"Troy it is way too early in the morning for you to be doing the things you are doing to my empathy right now." Wyatt grumbled people always failed to take into account that he was an empath too.

"Ok new subject." Henry announced "We did a good job last night but we are seriously out of practice. Prue you're first up this morning."

"Fine by me." Prue said she waited long enough for Henry, Chris, and Bianca to pick up instruments. "B you up for this?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess I'm ready any time you are Prue." Bianca replied.

Prue motioned for Chris and Henry to start playing before she started singing. _"I'm so glad I hung up the phone. My best friend called and told me not to go I'd just get my heart broke one more time." _

"_I walked in and there you were looking better than I ever remember smiling that smile like nothing ever happened you were never not mine." _Chris picked up from there.

"_Crazy I know, I know, I know, I know, I know." _Henry and Bianca sang together.

"_Ain't that the way it goes? Always stumbling into something. Life's an open road you gotta take it." _Chris sang.

"_If you just let go loose your way to find that one thing that you've been missing. You almost missed it all." _Prue took her turn again.

"_So glad I turned around I know where I'd be right now. Somewhere downtown thinking 'bout what could have been and love would never be again." _Henry sang his verse.

"_Crazy I know, I know, I know, I know, I know." _Chris and Prue sang together.

"_Ain't that the way it goes? Always stumbling into something. Life's an open road you've gotta take it." _Bianca sang.

"_If you just let go loose way to find that one thing that you've been missing you almost missed it all." _Henry picked up and he winked at her.

"_But I didn't I turned that car around. Thank God I put that phone down. I'm so glad I didn't listen never know what I'd be missing." _Bianca sang again.

"_Ain't that the way it goes? Always stumbling into something. Life's an open road you've gotta take it." _Chris sang his heart out.

"_Crazy I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know." _Bianca, Prue, and Henry harmonized.

"_Ain't that the way it goes? Always stumbling into something. Life's an open road you've take it. If you just let go loose your way to find that one thing that you've been missing." _Prue took her turn again.

"_Ain't that the way it goes? Always stumbling into something. Life's an open road you've gotta take it." _Bianca sang out again.

"_If you just let go loose your way to find that one thing that you've been missing. You almost missed it all. You almost missed it all. You almost missed it all." _They all finished together.

"And that is how it's done." Prue said acting cocky.

"I can't believe you guys started without us." Jake said when he and Lilly shimmered into together looking every bit like they were back together.

"Us? Does that mean you guys are back together?" Prue asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact it does Ladybug. I hope that meets with your approval." Jake said sarcastically.

"Of course it meets with my approval I think that you two have just made my day." Prue gushed they had seriously just made her day.

"If we're done with the lovey dovey duo I want to get in some practice time here." Chord butted in.

"Practice away no one is stopping you Chord." Chris told him.

Chord picked up a guitar and he began to play. _"He sends he roses and lines he composes things a lady loves. Well he's there to hold her when she needs a shoulder if life gets too rough. Oh, now that she's left I keep kicking myself whenever I start thinking back. He says he needs, tells her he loves her. Why didn't I think of that?" _he was looking directly at Prue as he sang.

Chuck could feel the anger welling up in him but he let it go.

"_When she gets down well he's always around her. He makes her smile again. He mends her heartaches remembers her birthday and tries to be a friend. Now that she's gone I know what I did wrong. It's all so simple in fact. He says he wants her can't live without her. Why didn't I think of that?" _Chord had possibly messed up the best thing that had ever happened to him when he walked away from Prue.

Prue could feel the tension between Chord and Chuck and it wasn't just because of her empathy.

"_Ooh, I've been watching every move that he makes. Ooh, I've been thinking it could have been different somehow if I'd known what I know now. He sings her love songs and tells her his love's strong things she needs to know. He tries to please her calls for no reason just to say hello. He says he loves her and he'll never leave her. And I never will get her back. I did my best thought of everything else. Why didn't I think of that?" _Chord finished her could have gone on longer but he didn't see the point in it.

* * *

Piper was coming down the stairs with Jack in her arms when she saw Mel coming through the front door. She had obviously just gotten off of work. She couldn't believe that her little girl was a grown woman now. She stopped her decent just so she could watch Mel.

"You know Jackie mommy can remember when your sissy was this small. It seems like it wasn't all that long ago." Piper told the infant in her arms.

Mel took her badge off and laid it on the table and then she took her gun off and sat it beside her badge.

"_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning. Waving goodbye with an absent minded smile. I watch her go with a surge of a that well known sadness and I have to sit down for a while. The feeling that I'm losing her forever and without really entering her world. I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter that funny little girl." _Piper sang. She just could not get over how fast Mel had gone from being a little girl to being a woman. It had happened almost over night.

Mel sat down in a chair and unhooked the ankle holster that held her backup gun. She sat that beside the other things she had already laid down.

"_Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to capture every minute the feeling in it. Slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing she keeps on growing. Slipping through my fingers all the time." _Mel had seriously thrown her for a loop when she told her that she was going to be a cop. She thought she had known her so well. But she didn't really know her at all. At least not the woman she had become.

Mel ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She leaned back in the chair and kicked her shoes off. She just needed to rest for a minute before she made her way into the kitchen.

"_Sleep in our eyes her and me at the breakfast table barely awake I let precious time go by. Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling and a sense of guilt I can't deny. What happened to those wonderful adventures the places I had planned for us to go? Well some of those we did but most we didn't and why I just don't know." _Piper let out a sigh as she watched Mel sitting there. She couldn't deny that girl even if she wanted to. She looked exactly like her and her personality wasn't too far off from hers.

Mel's chest rose and fell with the soft rhythmic breaths of sleep. She was more worn out than she had thought she was.

"_Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to capture every minute the feeling in it. Slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what's in her mind? Each time I think I'm close to knowing she keeps on growing. Slipping through my fingers all the time. Sometimes I wish that I can freeze the picture and save it from the funny tricks of time. Slipping through my fingers. Slipping through my fingers all the time. Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning waving goodbye with an absent minded smile." _Piper sighed again she hated to do it but she knew she was going to have to wake her up.

"Come on Jackie lets go wake your sissy up. She won't be very happy if we let her sleep in that chair." Piper walked down the stairs and went to Mel. She nudged her very gently. "Mel sweetie you need to get up."

Mel stirred and looked up at her mother "I just had to rest my eyes for a minute mom. I have to stay up I have to help Charlie and Ricky with Charmed they don't know what to do without me." she was so damn hard headed that it wasn't funny.

"Mel, Jackie and I think that you need to take it easy. You're going to burn yourself out if you're not careful." Piper said sweetly.

"I'll be fine mom and trust me as soon as school starts I won't have so many hours at work. I just have to get through my training period and everything will calm down a lot. Well not a lot considering I've been assigned to work with the dream team. But I won't have as many hours. Jason and I weren't supposed to work as late as we did but we had a big bust and the hours of paperwork to go with it." Mel explained just the act of explaining it drained her.

"Sounds like you had a rough night. And you look to me like you could use some breakfast." Piper said pulling her up with her free hand.

"You got that right I haven't eaten anything since midnight. I guess I'll have time to eat before my girls show up anyway." Mel said consulting her watch.

"Don't worry about them you know that they will have to eat too." Piper said leading her into the kitchen.

Leo was already sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper with a coffee mug in front of him.

"Leo I really like how you got up and left me to get the boy." Piper said looking at him with her eyebrow arched.

"You and the boy were both still sleeping so I let you be. I know better than to wake either one of you up when you're sleeping. Trust me I was like a ninja when I got out of bed. The slightest movement wakes you both up." Leo said putting up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Mom don't get mad at daddy for being a smart. You know how you get when someone wakes you up. And that little angel that I call my brother screams his head off when he wants to." Mel pointed out to her.

"Melinda Paige you're supposed to be on my side. It has always been you and me against all the men that live in this house. And now all of a sudden you've decided to jump ship on me I don't know how to feel about that." Piper mock pouted.

"There are no sides here mother there is only the truth and I only speak the truth when I say you're a bear if we wake you up before you're ready to get up. Now let me see my boy I missed him last night." Mel said taking her brother from her mom.

"What do you want for breakfast traitor?" Piper asked sending a fake glare her way.

"Anything you feel like making will suffice with me mother." Mel replied sitting down at the table with Jack.

"Ok, ladies that will be enough of that this morning I don't want to hear another word out of the two of you about who is on whose side." Leo spoke up only to get glares from both his wife and daughter. "How I miss the days when my boys lived here they would stick up for me. At least Wyatt would I expect nothing out of the original momma's boy."

"Dad just give it up you know that you can't win an argument against mom and me." Mel said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that Chris could give both of you a run for your money. That is if he wasn't always agreeing with you two. Actually he's out in the garage right now I think I should call him in here and see what he has to say on the matter." Leo said thoughtfully.

"Leonardo Roosevelt Lincoln Wyatt don't you dare do such a thing. I don't want to have to cook for all those vultures if you call one in they all come running." Piper more or less yelled at him.

"Mom you know that if they're here you have to cook for them there is no way around it." Mel pointed out to her.

"I know but I'm hoping to avoid it if at all possible. Nobody should be able to eat the way Jake and Chuck can. I really think that they could eat me out of house and home if I let them." Piper replied. She really didn't know where those two put all of the food they ate.

"Roman came up with a perfectly good explanation for that. He thinks that they both have a demonic tapeworm. He wasn't joking either that is the sad part. Sometimes I think that my boyfriend is a five year old trapped in a grown man's body. That is honestly the only thing that could explain some of the things that come out of his mouth." Mel mused shaking her head so her ponytail bounced.

"That is a plausible explanation but my brother just likes to eat. He has since he was a kid." Penny said walking into the room with Huck. Her sister and her cousins weren't far behind. Carly had Jason with her.

"No Leigh you have got to be kidding me that is the last person I wanted to see on the face of this earth. We spend entirely too much time together as it is." Mel groaned when she saw Jason.

"The feeling is mutual Halliwell. You're showing me up out there I can't have that. It's bad enough that the brothers from another mother show me up on a daily basis I can't have a rookie showing me up too. Sometimes I think that I should sway Morris to the dark side he would be good at this job. What he does is just about as boring as working in the parole office. Trust me I've done his job and I've worked in parole they both suck so bad." Jason rambled on.

"Oh now that is a joke Jackson. You know how he feels about our job. But while he is lugging around twenty extra pounds of shit we get to wear our regular clothes." Mel said rolling her eyes.

Then something hit Piper she had never seen Mel take off a bulletproof vest. "Mel you don't wear a bulletproof vest?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes I do mother I took it off and put it in my locker at work. You might want to yell at your son and nephew though because neither one of them wears a vest." Mel replied absent-mindedly.

"Mel I've got to know do you get any cool toys?" Huck asked. Leave it to him to ask a question like that.

"Yeah if we don't care about people knowing we're cops I get to use a taser and trust me I have seen times when I would like to use it on you Huck." Mel replied a smirk coming to her lips.

"That wounds me deeply Mel I haven't done anything lately. I will admit that I was bad before the army but I'm not that bad now. I have been a perfect angel for months because I spent that long chasing after Penny." Huck said crossing his arms.

"I'm only kidding Huck. I much rather use it on Wyatt when he starts being an overprotective jerk." Mel assured him.

"Mel speaking of the older guys we need to have a meeting they are trying to micromanage again." Ricky said nodding in the direction of the garage.

"Alright I get the hint. Take your son dad." Mel said handing Jack to Leo.

"Uh, I know that Hank had Al when he orbed in here. Where the fuck is my little brother?" Patty asked.

"Hank has him with him out in the garage he set up the playpen out there." Leo answered.

* * *

Cole woke up next to Nicole the TV was blaring and that is what had roused him from his slumber. He looked down lovingly at the blonde laying in bed next to him. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. Without moving too much he looked for the remote but when he couldn't find it he used his powers to turn the TV off.

"Nic someone needs to kick his ass for what he did to you. I know that you want everyone to think that you're ok but that's just not the case." Cole spoke softly to her. He knew damn good and well why the TV was on. Nicole had woke up after they had gone to sleep and turned it on. She wouldn't admit to it and Cole would never push her about it. But he knew that she had dreams about Tim he had heard her talking in her sleep more than once about it.

Right now though she looked peaceful that was something. Everyone thought that Tim leaving had just severely fucked up Liz and Troy. That just wasn't true it had hurt Nicole far more than she had ever let on.

"_She's got a heart, she's got a heart like Memphis. She's Georgia honeysuckle sweet, smiles at strangers on the street. Remembers everybody's name calls her momma everyday. Got the look, got the friends, gives the world all her best but she hides all the rest." _ Cole sang softly to her.

Cole put his hand on her still flat stomach he couldn't believe that she was having his baby.

"_She's got a smile like California, she's got a spirit like New Orleans, eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah cool as the Carolina breeze. But underneath, underneath she's got a heart like Memphis." _He continued.

There was just no reason for anyone to have to face as much hurt as she had, had to face. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't do evil things anymore Cole would have gladly killed Tim.

"_She sleeps with the TV on, wakes up dreaming he came home. Won't lay on his side of the bed too many memories in her head. No one knows when she cries all alone in the night. They just think she's alright. 'Cause she's got a smile like California, she's got a spirit like New Orleans, eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah, Cool as the Carolina breeze. But underneath, underneath she's got a heart like Memphis." _

The only problem Cole and Nicole had was that she always insisted on sleeping on his side of the bed she flat out refused to sleep on the other side. He guessed that had something to do with Tim he didn't question her about it he just went with it. More than once he had woke up to her crying he didn't say anything about that either he would just pretend to be asleep.

"_She puts on, she puts on, a new dress, a new dress. She goes out she turns all the boys' heads. That's as close, that's as close as they get as they're ever gonna get. She's got a smile like California, she's got a spirit like New Orleans, Eyes like the lights of New York City, yeah cool as the Carolina breeze. But underneath, underneath, she's got a heart like Memphis. But underneath, underneath she's got a heart like Memphis, she's got a heart like Memphis." _He finished.

"Cole I have to admit that you watching me while I sleep is pretty fucking creepy." Nicole said looking up at him with those big brown eyes.

"I wasn't just watching you I was watching my son too there is a difference." Cole replied.

"Right well you don't have to worry about my son he is in very good hands at the moment. I think we should worry more about the older version that is running around there is no telling what kind of trouble he is getting into as we speak." Nicole said she really was worried about Dom. She shuddered to think about all the demons he had been messing with.

"Nic he inherited some pretty serious powers from me I think he'll be ok. But I know how you feel I worry about him too. But I sleep sound at night knowing that his fiancé will put a world of hurt on him if he lets anything happen to himself." Cole pointed out to her.

"I know Cole but he is the baby I thought I would never have I don't want to see anything bad happen to him." Nicole said now that she knew he was hers she couldn't help but worry about him.

"Well I'm pretty sure that you don't have to worry about him too much Nic. From the sounds of it he has survived a whole hell of a lot in the future. I don't think he is going to let his guard down now." Cole assured her.

"I'm a mother Cole worrying is what I do best. I worry like hell about Troy and Lizzie all the time I can't help it." Nicole said shrugging.

"I'll tell you what Tex I can always yell for Dom and get him to come here if that is what you really want." Cole offered.

"No that's fine I know that he's ok. Besides I don't want him hanging around me too much until I get the chance to tell Troy and Liz. I don't know how they're going to feel about this." Nicole said that was at the top of her list of things she was worried about.

* * *

Brady, Paige, Anna, Dom, Jack, and Alan all sat in the library at magic school they had dug up everything that they could find about Gideon. Paige had even sent Jack to the Hall of Prophecies to dig up things on him. As it stood right now they had more information than they knew what to do with and they were loving it. For months they hadn't had enough information.

"Now I know why that damn name sounded so familiar to me. He has everything to do with everything that goes wrong with Uncle Jake. I have one too many memories floating up here in my head. Things are starting to run together and that is not good." Paige said slamming down the prophecy that she had been looking at.

"Ignoring Paige for a moment so she can get her thoughts together. I think I might have actually found something. In the future where Wy was evil it was Gideon who turned him. And from what it says here he killed the other version of Chris." Jack said he had actually found something worth while.

"That is all right and good Jack but something must have happened to him. Because he isn't an elder anymore." Alan reasoned.

"According to this book my dad killed him after he killed Chris and before he had a chance to do any damage to Wyatt. Well obviously because Wy is just a big teddy bear." Jack replied.

"Anna how exactly did you stumble on this?" Dom asked his future sister-in-law.

"That is very simple Uncle Chris told me all about it and he is the one who sent me back. Things in the future aren't going as good as they could be. But don't worry you have the information you need to fix it and it isn't a problem anymore." Anna replied.

"We are so great at what we do. We were supposed to be helping but instead we're letting things slip through the cracks." Brady said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Brady I like to think that we did something good before Al and I came back here you didn't exist and you might be a pain in the ass at times with your cupid skills but I can't imagine life without you now. Shit I'm even starting to get some memories with you in them." Jack told his cousin.

"I think we need to talk about what Brady's existence means. It means we have an awful lot of power now. We have more than enough power to stop Gideon between the three of us and that is without Paige and Dom's help with them we would be unstoppable." Alan put his two cents into the arena.

"Right because you three were all born at the exact same second and that created some kind of messed up power grid." Dom said jumping on the thought train that Alan had started.

"The only way we could be anymore powerful is if Joey was here." Jack added he liked where this was going.

"Hold up just one minute before you boys get ahead of yourselves. You can't stop Gideon because we weren't meant to it is something that they are going to have to do on their own. That doesn't mean that we can't point them in the right direction it just means we can't be the ones to bring him down no matter how badly we want to." Paige said stopping them before they got their hopes up.

"Paige I don't know if anyone has ever told you this but you're really a killjoy when you want to be. You and Vic both are actually I think it might be that weird twin thing that you guys have going on." Anna told her sister.

"Anna don't I think we both know the real reason that you came back and that is because Vic and I really can't be around each other right now it would hurt too much. You didn't have to say anything but I know things like this. Like you said it is that twin thing we have going on." Paige replied giving her a small smile that she wasn't really feeling.

"Anyway getting back on track we just have to figure out what he did to turn Jake and we will be golden." Jack said for the first time he could see the end of this nightmare in sight.

"We already know what he did we just didn't think anything of it before. Gideon is the one who gave Odin the bright idea that they should try to strip Jake's powers since he is half demon." Alan said he couldn't believe it had all been that simple.

"Yeah but is that enough to make him lose his faith in good?" Brady asked he was skeptical of the whole idea. He wanted them to be right because he wanted his big brother and the most important person in the world to him to be good but he couldn't let himself believe that it was this easy.

"Sure think about it Phil. All the good that Uncle Jake does with his powers and then the elders try to strip them just because he is half demon. That is more than enough to make him loose his faith in good. Hell I know it would make me think twice about working on the side of good." Dom said it had been staring them in the face the hole time and they hadn't thought it could be that simple.

"So what is your plan?" Anna asked.

"Our plan is very simple one of us or all of us are going to go knock some sense into the elders and that will take care of that and everything should be fine. But we won't be out of the woods entirely until after they vanquish Gideon. This has to be it though the timing and everything clicks. It fits with everything it wasn't just them trying to strip his powers it's what they did to Uncle Cole and Calleigh too." Paige explained.

"So I guess this means you guys are going to send me packing now." Anna said trying hard not to get misty eyed.

"No I want you to hang around for just a little while longer sis." Paige said laying her hand on top of Anna's.

"Paige you have no idea how good it is to know that you finally made peace with mom. I know that you were still pretty pissed with her when you left. And believe me when I say that she was not a happy camper when you didn't come back with us." Anna replied.

"Anna, mom and I are on good terms we're fine now. But I'm glad that you're happy that we're ok now." Paige said giving her a smile.

"Well that brother of ours who you don't want me to mention right now is going to be really happy to hear that. You know it always did bother him that his two favorite girls couldn't get along." Anna informed her.

"Anna I don't know what you're talking about you and Vic don't exactly get along that great with mom either. Trip is the momma's boy he always has been." Paige corrected her.

"Trip is a goober when he wants to be. But that is neither here nor there. I'm just glad that I could help you guys." Anna replied.

"So I guess we can go hang out at the manor or something like that. We can take care of this thing later now that we know what causes it." Jack suggested they were really all in the need of a break.

* * *

"Please tell me that you people don't call this noise that you're all in here making music." Jason teased when he walked into the garage.

"Shut up Jackson." Chris and Henry yelled at him in unison.

"I can feel the love in this room." Jason commented rolling his eyes.

"Really you two should think about cutting him some slack. He did just spend the whole night with Mel. I love the girl with all my heart but she hasn't been the easiest person to get along with lately." Roman pointed out to them.

"Thanks babe I love you too." Mel said sarcastically as she walked into the room with her crew.

"Oh, no I don't even want to deal with them this morning. This is horrible I can't deal with the munchkins this early in the morning." Wyatt groaned

"Yeah we have been meaning to talk to you about calling us that. We're not the littlest anymore I think it's about time that you start treating us like we're equals." Penny said leave it to her to be the one to voice that.

"Sure Penny we'll get right on that one." Jake told his sister sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I'm afraid to ask but what are you guys doing out here anyway?" Henry asked something told him that he wasn't going to like what was about to come out of their mouths.

"So we may have heard something through the grapevine. We heard that you guys are having an open mic night and battle of the bands at P3 and Voodoo. Well we want in." Ricky said speaking for the group his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you guys want in you're going to have to play something right here right now." Lilly said this was more or less her show.

"Ok your wish is my command on this one. Charlie saddle up this is all you this time." Mel said not that she really had time for this but she was indulging her friends.

Ricky and Huck both picked up guitars and Carly took up the drums. Mel, Penny, Hailey, and Val sat this one out.

Huck and Ricky started to play. _"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said. 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do. But she wears shorts I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time." _Patty started singing. This had pretty much been the story of her life before she and Ricky started dating.

"This is great because we really needed to rehash the years before Charlie and Ricky got together." Val said to the room in general.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along, so why can't you see? You, you belong with, you belong with me." _Patty continued.

"You're telling me Val and you didn't have to experience it to the level that I did. They are both my best friends." Mel replied.

"_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking this is hot it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself hey isn't this easy? And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine I know you better than that. Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that? She wears high heels, I wear sneakers she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time." _

"They were almost as bad as two blondes I know who are in the room right now." Chris said pointing to Wyatt and Liz.

"Chris be nice and don't get your brother started." Rachel advised him.

"_Standing by waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know? Baby you belong with me, you belong with me. Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry. And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams. Think I know where belong, think I know it's with me." _Patty sang out again.

"Chris if I were you I would listen to Rachel because I'm really not in the mood to hear about it today." Liz said glaring at him.

"_Can't you see I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. standing by and waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me. You belong with me. Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? You belong with me." _Patty finished.

"You guys are in but I'm telling you right now Aunt Piper can't find out about this." Lilly said looking suitably impressed.

"The last thing you have to worry about is us telling my mom anything Lilly." Mel assured her.

"Speaking of mothers. B have you seen your daughter today?" Chris asked he worried about Paige getting herself into trouble when she was left to her own devices for long periods of time. Besides that he really needed to talk to her.

Bianca just shrugged her shoulders. "No I haven't seen or heard from Paige all day so that means you should probably be worried about what she is up to this time."

"Not a very comforting thought B." Chris replied shaking his head.

"Well I can't help it that your Satan spawn doesn't always check in with me before she goes out to do her meanness." Bianca shot back at him.

"She's your daughter too not just mine so you are half responsible for the way that she acts. B, you and me combined having a kid wasn't the smartest thing in the world. You and I both love hunting demons with a passion. So there was no hope at all for Paige but that still doesn't mean that you shouldn't try to talk some sense into her." Chris countered.

"Why does it have to be my job to talk sense into her?" Bianca asked him.

"Because you're her mother B she'll listen to you before she listens to me. Or rather let me put it this way she'll listen to you because you're not affected by her batting her eyelashes the way I am." Chris pointed out logically.

"Man up and tell her no sometimes Chris trust me she's a big girl she'll be able to handle it. And believe me you will find that she won't talk into half as much shit as she talks you into." Bianca said rolling her eyes at him.

"B you don't understand it's different for a father and his daughter I have to let her have her way. It's in the code we get to spoil their asses rotten while you make them mind." Chris replied he had pretty much just made that up on the fly but it sounded good to him.

"Chris that sounds like you just made that up." Rachel said shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"Come on Rach it's totally true. I would say and do a lot of things in front of my dad that I wouldn't do or say in front of my mom. My mom pretty much terrifies me." That statement at least made Chris's theory sound a little more credible.

"Chrissy everyone is terrified of mom." Mel reminded him.

"Everyone but you Mel because you sister of mine have a gift. You have mom and dad both right where you want them." Wyatt chimed in he would be the first to admit that the only person that scared him was his mother.

Their discussion was broken up by a cluster of orbs that cleared to reveal Sam. "You guys don't know how glad I am that I found you all in the same place." He said by way of greeting.

"Grandpa I'm afraid to even ask why you were looking for all of us so I won't." Jake said shaking his head he really didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Something tells me that we're not going to like what grandpa is about to say." Prue said things had gone too smoothly the last couple of weeks.

"That's because you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you. Let me put it to you this way. Have any of you found yourselves just randomly breaking out into song?" Sam replied. Slowly almost everyone in the room raised their hands. Sam sighed and shook his head. "That's what I was afraid of. Ok here is the deal according to elders this is the work of a demon. They don't know which demon they just know it would be in your best interests to figure out which demon it is and stop it."

"Ok consider it done we haven't had a good demon hunt in weeks." Wyatt said rubbing his hands together.

Wyatt had opened his mouth too soon because not a second later Kyle orbed into the room wearing a worried looking expression on his face. "Uh guys I think you might have a slight problem." He said.

"We always have a slight problem. So tell us what it is." Troy said in resignation.

"So I know that you guys aren't going to want to hear this but I just talked to the elders and they have a job for you. It turns out they are having a little bit of a problem with werewolves. They don't know what is going but it appears that they're doing contract killing or something." Kyle explained he did his best not to meet Henry or Bianca's eyes as he spoke he knew that this was a sore subject for both of them.

"See I find that odd since werewolves aren't typically evil by nature." Chord mused aloud.

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know any better Chord." Bianca replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"I knew that things had been going too smoothly the last couple of weeks and this just plain sucks." Parker groaned.

"This poses a huge problem. We can't take care of all of this at once." Liz said knowing that they would if they had too.

"Well I think you should take care of the job I brought you first that could become a bigger problem than you think." Sam said.

"Sam, Kyle don't worry about it we'll figure out what we're going to do. You guys did your job. But we would really appreciate it if you didn't tell our mothers and aunts about this. We don't need them on our case to top everything else off." Henry said there still was no love lost between him and those two men.

"My lips are sealed they won't hear a thing about it from me." Kyle said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I just have one question before I go. Why the hell is my grandson laying out here in a playpen?" Sam asked when he noted Alan laying in the playpen.

"I'm keeping an eye on him right now and he's fine. But you're more than welcome to take him inside if you want to. Actually that would be a really big help if you did and you could say that you came over to see the kids." Henry replied he really had something thought up for every situation that he found himself in.

"Come here and see your grandpa big guy. I missed you I haven't seen you in two whole days." Sam cooed at Alan as he picked him up and carried him into the house.

"Shit, I know that Prue and Andy are more than likely over here so I better go see Joey and Allie." Kyle said walking into the house.

"So what are we going to do with all of this?" Parker asked he was a little scared to know the answer to that question.

"As much as I hate to say this I think we're going to need the munchkins help." Chuck said he didn't like his little brother and little sister putting themselves in harm's way but they really had no other choice at the moment.

"Given your track record we'll take the werewolves and you guys can have the fucking demon of song." Mel said sarcastically.

"No way Mel. The thing with the werewolves is our fight we'll take that you guys can have the other thing." Bianca said she wasn't sure that she was ready to face this again but there was no time like the present.

"B is right this is something that we need to do and you guys just be careful." Henry warned them.

* * *

Victor walked into the kitchen of the manor he really knew better than to look for his daughters anywhere else. Because more likely than not they were all always at the manor anyway.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked her father.

"Well I came to see my daughters and my grandchildren but if you rather that I leave I can do that too." Victor replied.

"Vic I think that maybe you should take it down just a notch or two." Sam pointed out to his friend.

"Sammy you've met these girls I think they can handle a little bit of sarcasm." Victor told him.

"Dad you're right about that. But what I can't handle is not knowing why the hell those kids are out in the garage trying to relive their teenage years by getting their bands back together. I'm almost afraid that they're up to something." Piper said shuddering at the thought of what they were really up to.

"Piper think about who we're talking about here for a minute and then you will realize that there is no rhyme or reason to anything that they do." Paige reminded her sister.

"Again I think you are all too hard on my nieces and nephews they are wonderful people." Prue said.

"Oh, Prue just you wait until Joey and Allie are that age. You will learn to be suspicious of everything that they do especially when their cousins are involved." Phoebe replied.

"Now I know that my grandchildren would never do anything bad I think that all of you just like to lie on them." Victor said. He knew damn good and well that they were bad and most the time he didn't try to deny it.

"Dad please spare us. Your two boys Henry and Chris are the worst of them all. Sometimes I think that they need to be separated because they share a brain." Paige said arching an eyebrow in his direction.

"Those boys are pretty bad and that's not to say that Wyatt and Jake are good when left alone together by any stretch of the imagination. And God knows that if those girls are left alone together bad things tend to happen. But Chris and Hank pretty much take the cake." Piper agreed with Paige.

"Well you should probably think about separating Jackie and Al right now. Those two are just as bad as their brothers ever dared to be." Phoebe pointed out to them.

"Yeah lets not go there right now I don't even want to think about the trouble those two are off getting into this morning." Piper replied.

"Gee whiz mom had I known that you wanted to talk about me I would have stayed gone a little longer." Jack said orbing into the room with his crew.

"Jack they always talk about us I can't believe you think they care if we're in the room or not." Alan said he was in a little bit of a better mood but not by much.

"Al I'm going to need you to tone down all of your feelings right about now because you're fucking with my empathy." Brady chimed in.

"Philip watch your mouth." Phoebe scolded her son.

"I love it I cuss the least out of all of us and I'm the one who gets told to watch my mouth. And I can't believe that she just called me Phillip she never calls me Phillip." Brady said indignantly.

"Phil chill the fuck out alright. You're being like Aunt Prue again we've talked about this." Paige shook her head at him.

"Paige I have told you countless times about comparing me to my sister. And you have no room to talk you act just like your mother." Brady said knowing how much that would piss her off.

"I do not act like my mom." Paige maintained.

"Sweetie I love you but you do act like your mom." Dom informed her.

Paige gave him a look that could kill. "And you act just like you shit for brains brother from time to time."

"That was crossing the line right there pal he acts nothing like his brother." Jack said coming to Dom's rescue.

"Yeah Jackie is right on that one. He acts just like his dad I don't think the boy could be more like Cole if he tried." Phoebe agreed with her nephew.

"That is not a comforting thought. I have been told numerous times that I'm just like my dad." Dom said shaking his head from side to side.

"Yeah I feel for you I really do but I have more important things to deal with like just what the hell those kids are doing in the garage right now." Piper said. Really if she knew what was going on with them she would have gone through the fucking roof.

* * *

A/N: So here is the latest chapter we're finally getting into the stuff with the demons. Jake and Lilly are now officially back together finally they saw the light. The future kids figured out what it is that turned Jake so for the first time they are ahead of the game. Troy had a little heart to heart with Tim about how he feels about him. Nicole is more broken from Tim leaving her than anyone thinks only Cole can see through the act that she puts on. You have to love Paige and Brady getting into it that was pretty funny. Chuck made it a point to make sure that Chord doesn't try to get back together with Prue. Until next time please review.


	6. Answers Revealed

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song List: Mississippi by David Nail and Rose Bouquet by Phil Vassar.

* * *

Chapter 6: Answers Revealed

Henry sat up in the middle of his bed he had a photo album sitting in front of him. He normally didn't look at anything in this photo album it was just too painful for him. Knowing that he shouldn't be looking through it he did it anyway. He sighed before he cracked it open and flipped to the first page.

Of all the things for him to be looking at, at a time like this he was looking at his wedding picture. At one point in time he hadn't been able to look at that picture without a drink in his hand and tears in his eyes. Now he was just staring at it to remind him why he had to succeed.

He marveled at how much he had changed since that picture had been taken. He had still been such a little boy when he got married now four years later he recognized the mistake he had made by getting married so young. Neither of them had been ready for it and in the end it had done more harm than good. Losing her would have hurt a hell of a lot less if they hadn't been married.

" _I ain't never seen a snow fall on the delta like the one that's gonna cover of all New York tonight. But it sure do remind me of the miles and miles of cotton long ago but not forgotten yeah, that's a southern man's field of white. Yeah I turned my back and walked away but lately I ain't seen a sunny day. Been thinkin' 'bout rollin' on back home back where I belong." _ Henry sang to himself. He couldn't help but note the changes that he had gone through in the last few years.

"_So won't you put me on the riverboat queen let the side wheels spin. 'Cause I ain't seen that muddy water town since I can't remember when. All these years they played a trick on my no I ain't the man I used to be tonight I feel like Mississippi." _ As a boy he had thought that he was in love with Oriana but now he knew that he had just settled because he couldn't have Bianca.

"_People 'round here lord they move at such a pace. I'm just another face lost in the crowd. There's a sweet sound being sung down in Dixie. Now and again it gets me when I get to feelin' down. Yeah I turned my back and walked away but lately I ain't seen a sunny day been thinkin' bout' rollin' on back home back where I belong." _ He knew that he was a hell of a lot more crazy now than he had been back then. Losing Oriana had done something to him.

"_So won't you put me on the riverboat queen let the side wheel spin. 'Cause I ain't seen that muddy water town in I can't remember when. All these years they played a trick on me no I ain't the man I used to be tonight I feel like Mississippi. All these years they played a trick on me no I ain't the man I used to be tonight I feel like Mississippi. Tonight I feel like Mississippi." _He finished and then he closed the book in front of him just in time to hear a knock on his door.

"Come in," he yelled out.

"Hey you, there you are. I was starting to wonder if you were going to take more time than Wyatt does to get ready." Bianca said smiling at him.

"Oh, no I was just getting my head straight." Henry replied sounding distracted.

"I know it's not as easy as it sounds but we have to do this. We all need closure on this not just you and me." Bianca said sitting down on the bed next to him.

"B I know that it's just hard that's all. I've wanted this for so long and now that we're so close to finding out I don't know if I want to know anymore." Henry said rubbing his hands over his face.

"I know and I know that maybe just maybe I'm going to be able to forgive myself after all of this. It's just if I don't have to carry around all this guilt anymore I don't know what to do. I've spent so much time shutting myself off from everyone that I don't know how to act around my parents. But I guess I'll worry about that later." Bianca said she was just tired of not knowing.

"Ok I think that we've had our moment and we need to stop this while we still can." Henry said reaching for her hand and taking it in his.

"You're right of course. I love you so much Hank." Bianca replied.

"I love you too B." Henry said as he reached over to kiss her.

* * *

"You know I think that we got stuck with the harder damn demon to deal with and what's more than that I think that they did this on purpose." Mel said after flipping through the book of shadows for the third or fourth time.

"Mel I think that you need to take it down a notch you're kinda crabby right now." Val told her cousin.

"Val I've had maybe four hours of sleep in the last couple of days. I just worked overtime and I haven't had a chance to get any sleep at all. Not to mention I've been managing two restaurants instead of one. Now I have to go after a damn demon. So you'll just have to forgive me if I am just a little cranky right now." Mel shot back at her.

"Mel if you want you can go try to get some sleep while we do the leg work and then we'll come wake you up when we're ready." Patty suggested gently.

"No I'll be alright." Mel said waving off her concern.

"Pal I think that you should listen to Charlie you're looking really worn out right now." Ricky chimed in.

"I'm not about to abandon you guys while we're in the middle of a demon hunt. I've never done it before and I won't make this the first time. We stick together when it comes to stuff like this." Mel said with a hint of finality in her voice.

"Ok so I'm willing to bet that they let us have the demon that will require more power than what we have. I don't really get why they would want to take a bunch of stupid werewolves when there is an upper level demon for them to go after." Huck mused.

"Huck let me explain this in the nicest way possible." Patty said trying to find her words.

"Huck it's like this I don't know if you remember the day that Oriana showed up because we were all pretty blazed out of our minds. But she was Hank's wife they got married at seventeen and the marriage lasted two months before demons or more accurately werewolves killed her." Carly explained for her sister.

"Ok but I still don't understand why B was being so uptight." Huck replied.

"Because Oriana was her sister. Trust me we all know how messed up that sounds beings that Hank and B are dating now but don't think about it." Penny tried to help her boyfriend understand.

"So this is personal for them for all they know they might get the answers that they have been chasing for the last four years. But anyway that leaves us with a demon that we might not have the power to vanquish. I'm not saying that we don't I'm just saying that we might not." Mel chimed in.

"I have a great idea I think that someone needs to call Billy and get his ass here right about now." Emily said.

"I'm on it." Carly said before she yelled out "William Carl Jenkins get your ass to the manor now and you better not make me wait either or I'll be pissed."

Billy orbed in a minute later one of his shoes was untied and his shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way. "I was just about ready to orb over here Carly you didn't have to yell I would have made it." He said indignantly.

"Yeah we don't have the time for you to take your sweet time today Billy." Hailey told him hoping to soften the blow that Carly had dealt him.

Billy rolled his eyes and sighed. "So what demon is it this time?" he asked in resignation.

"You always just assume that it's a demon for all you know one of these times we could just be calling you because we miss your company. But that being said now is not one of those times and we really don't know what demon we're up against." Ricky replied.

"But I know someone who might." Emily said a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Jackson Sam I need your help for just a minute." She called out to her boyfriend.

Jack orbed into the attic and he was blushing. "Em I've asked you not to call me that in front of other people. I will come to just Jack believe it or not."

"Jackie we need your help with a demon." Mel explained to her baby brother.

"Say no more. What kind of demon are we talking about here?" Jack asked in response to his sister's statement.

"The kind of demon that can make people break out into song randomly. That is what the elders told Grandpa Sam. And that is what we're going on but so far there is nothing like that in the book." Patty told him.

"Hmm, I may need to confer with my colleagues on this one. Because as far as I can recall I've never heard of a demon that could do something like that." Jack replied after giving it a moment's thought. "Al I could use your help man actually get everyone to come with you please." He called out to his cousin as nicely as he knew how. He knew how temperamental Alan could be so he was treating him with kid gloves.

Alan and the others appeared in the room a second later. "Jackie I don't know what you want this time and I'm almost scared to ask." He said shaking his head.

"Oh that is very simple we were just wondering if you guys knew anything about a demon that can make you break out into song randomly." Patty told her brother like it was no big deal.

"I've got nothing and I'm a walking encyclopedia of demonic knowledge." Paige offered.

"I have absolutely no clue." Alan admitted.

"Yeah don't even look at me on this one I'm stumped." Dom said throwing his hands up.

"I know nothing about anything like this." Anna put her two cents in.

Brady stroked his chin deep in thought. "I might have an idea. Just let me think about it for a second." He said he was the only one who had an inkling of an idea about where to start with this whole thing.

"What are you thinking on this one Phil?" Dom asked him.

"I'm thinking that this could be a demon that has the ability to mess with emotions. And I know that all of you are going to protest that statement but hear me out first. Demons don't really have emotions so that is what separates us from them. Well they are going to find a way to use our emotions against us so it makes sense." Brady explained himself.

"Phil I honestly think that you might be right on this one." Paige said she was liking the sound of his idea.

"Anna if you could be so kind as to check the book for what Brady just suggested I would be forever grateful." Alan said nicely.

Anna went to the book "I'm on it." She announced. "Demons that deal with emotions have the ability to manipulate a witch's emotions in any way they see fit. They are middle level demons and are normally working for an upper level demon." She read.

"Brady you are a genius just like you big sister." Val said putting her arm around her brother.

"No I get all my brains from my big brother I'm Jakie's boy." Brady grinned smugly at her.

"Yeah but let me remind you that you beloved brother is the reason you're here right now. So if I were you I would rethink that whole thing." Val replied.

"Valerie Christina that wasn't even funny you know not to joke about that. Jake is seriously fucked up because of that right now." Penny said indignantly she didn't like anyone talking about her brother that way.

"You hit the nail right on the head with that one Penny I was only joking but you're right it wasn't all that funny." Val said that was as close as she was going to come to admitting that she was wrong.

"So mid level demon correct me if I'm wrong but we can just use a potion or a spell to get rid of it." Mel said maybe this was going to be easier than she thought it was.

"Yeah besides the part where we can't go down to the kitchen and make potions you're right. But I think between all of us we should be able to come up with a decent spell." Ricky confirmed her statement.

"So do you guys need anymore help?" Anna asked hopefully she was trying to put off going back home as long as she could.

"I don't think so. We should be able to find this demon on our own without any problems. But I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind staying loose just in case we need you." Patty said.

"Yeah we'll be around. No worries we have nothing better to do right at the moment. As a matter of fact if you want we can take over what you guys are supposed to be doing right now." Jack said trying to be helpful.

"Jackie, sissy would love you forever if you did that for me. It's one less thing I have to worry about." Mel replied.

"Then consider it done I can't refuse anything you ask me Mel." Jack blushed.

"Before you go I think you might be forgetting something." Emily said looking at him pointedly.

"You're right Em I'm sorry." Jack said walking over so he could kiss her.

"I don't know whether to laugh or be disgusted when they kiss." Billy said rolling his eyes.

"I choose somewhere in between the two because it is wrong on so many levels yet it is funny all at the same time." Ricky replied. He really didn't have a problem with them dating because he knew that Jack was good to her.

* * *

Derek was sitting in the living room with his dad he figured he might as well talk to him as long as he was in town. It was just that he didn't find conversation with his dad to be the easiest thing in the world. He didn't know what to say to him.

"Derek did you plan on talking today or are we just going to sit here and stare at each other?" Caleb asked his son proving Derek's point.

"Dad I'm going to get right to the point. What the hell are you really doing in town?" Derek asked him point blank.

"As I said before it's my prerogative as a father and a grandfather to drop in on my son and grandchildren whenever the mood strikes me." Caleb replied smoothly.

"Dad I know you too well to believe that you would just drop sailing around the world to come see us." Derek reasoned with him.

"It's nice to know that you think so little of me Derek." Caleb replied in a tone that almost sounded hurt.

"I'm just going on your past behavior here dad. Nothing I have ever done has been good enough for you. I joined the Marines to make you proud and that wasn't enough. You take pot shots about the fact that Chuck is half demon all the time and you barely ever come to visit. I don't know what else I'm supposed to think." Derek pointed out to him.

"Derek I do all those things because that is just the way I am. I love Charlie Boy with all my heart and he knows that. The reason I don't come around all that much is because you always act like you don't want me here. But let me tell you something right now I am very proud of you Derek Caleb and I always have been. I'm sorry that we've gotten our signals crossed somewhere down the line but I love you son." Caleb said he had, had no idea that his son felt that way.

"You're really proud of me dad?" Derek asked just to be sure he had heard him right.

"Of course I'm proud of you, you're my son. I would be proud of you no matter what you did." Caleb repeated himself.

"I'm such a bonehead sometimes dad I should have just talked to you about this years ago like Piper has been telling me too." Derek said smacking himself in the center of the forehead.

"Derek you come by it naturally. And I would say that it would be in your best interests to do whatever Piper says. I can sense that I'm in the dog house for not telling her that I'm in town." Caleb said.

"Now dad please tell me the real reason you're in town." Derek begged his father.

Caleb took a deep breath before looking his son in the eyes "Derek I had a heart attack but I'm fine now there is nothing to worry about. But it really put things in perspective for me and I realized that I want to spend more time with you and my grandkids."

"Dad why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked running his hands over his face.

"Charlie knew and I don't like the fact that he knows. I didn't want to worry you. You had just got married and I knew that you wouldn't want to be bothered with me." Caleb replied.

"You're dead wrong there dad had I known you were sick I would have been there with bells on." Derek assured him.

"I'm the father it's my job to worry and take care of you not the other way around. But like I said everything is fine now." Caleb repeated so he would know that he was really ok.

"Dad you were always like Superman to me I don't know if I can deal well with you being sick." Derek admitted.

"Son I'm fine and you're strong you could deal with whatever you have to deal with." Caleb reminded him.

"I know but I'm not ready to lose you yet dad. Just don't let Eva find out she will be all over your ass. She stays on me all the time for what I eat." Derek chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah that woman is a firecracker she's good for you. She keeps you on your toes and it's about damn time you married my grandbabies' mother." Caleb laughed.

"I'm really glad you're here dad." Derek said this was the most open they had been with each other ever.

"I'm really glad I'm here too son." Caleb agreed giving him a smile.

* * *

"So I might be a little bit of an idiot but I don't even know where to begin with this one." Wyatt said rubbing his chin deep in thought.

"We begin at the most logical place. We start with Uncle Mickey I think he knows more than he thinks he knows." Bianca said it was the best she could come up with.

"B my dad is not the sharpest tool in the shed getting information out of him that he doesn't know he has is not going to be as easy as you're making it sound." Rachel informed her.

"But this whole thing started with him Rach. It was nothing that he did but someone played him like a finely tuned fiddle. We just need to figure out who gave him the job in the first place. That could pose a challenge it's been a long time since we followed a lead on that." Henry replied he had the wheels in his head turning. He was also trying to sound detached. If he got too much into this he would fall to pieces.

"See that is the thing with Uncle Mickey though Rach all I have to do is get him talking and what I want to know will just come out of his mouth. He says things all the time without realizing how important they may be." Bianca agreed with Henry on that one.

"Now this is just a guess on this one but something tells me that you want me to talk to my dad." Rachel said she knew how they worked.

"No actually you don't have to be the one who goes to talk to your dad. I need to be the one to talk to him because I know what I'm looking for." Bianca replied.

"Right so what is the game plan here then?" Troy asked very confused he really didn't know what the hell was going on at the moment.

"I'm not going to lie for the first time in a long time I don't have a plan I have no idea how to go about stopping theses things. And when it comes down to it I don't know if I'm going to be able to come up with a kick ass plan this time." Henry admitted.

"No worries Hank that is what you have me and Troy for. We've got your back on this one. We can come up with a plan in a bind if you can't." Chris assured him.

"Hank now is the time when you start worrying. Only one of your two best buddies has a brain the other is a bit of a moron." Liz pointed out to him.

"Lizzie you're not as smart as you like to think you are sis." Troy retorted.

"Both of you shut the hell up now. We don't have time for you guys to get into one of your famous arguments." Roman said more or less putting his foot down.

"Oh, Ro I love it how you have become so wise all of a sudden." Lilly said rolling her eyes at her brother. She was sitting on Jake's lap and she couldn't help but think that she was right where she belonged.

"Lilly all you ever do is ride my ass I wonder if anything I do is ever good enough for you." Roman shot back.

Chuck looked between his brother and his sister "Both of you lock it up before I tell mom that you're at each other's throats again. I would threaten to tell dad but then only Roman would get in trouble. I have learned long ago about getting in between Derek Bradford and his girls." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah we're done now. I really don't want my mother on my case right at this moment." Lilly said.

"I sometimes wonder how it is you made it through puberty with the way you and mom fight." Roman mused.

"It's like Chuck said all I have to do is talk to dad and I tend to get out of trouble pretty quickly." Lilly replied.

"I hate to state the obvious but this isn't helping matters any at all." Calleigh said they never stayed on topic she didn't know what kind of miracle that she expected had happened to get them to stay on track.

"Ok so here is what we're going to do. Hank you, B, Rach, and Jake are going to go talk to Mickey because it doesn't take all of us to do that. The rest of us will stay here and read up on anything that has to do with werewolves. Then we'll get together and come up with a plan for what we should do." Chris said he had pretty much broken down and dissected everything that needed to be done and that was the best plan that he could come up with.

"Hold on just a damn minute. How come I have to go to the underworld with the two surly asses who can kick my ass?" Jake asked in protest.

"Jakie behave and do what Chris told you to do." Lilly said kissing him on the nose to soften the blow.

"And I will have you know that for once in his life my dad isn't in the underworld today he is actually at home. I know that is a major shocker but for the first time in a long time we don't have to go to the underworld to ask him a question about something." Rachel replied.

"Chris is it such a good idea to be breaking up the power of three at a time like this?" Parker asked his nephew.

"Trust me on this one it will be fine. Whatever demon this is has had oh I don't know at least two days to attack us and it hasn't yet so I think we're safe and it's not like we're going to be apart for that long." Chris assured him.

"Besides that Park it's not like we're going to have a power shortage with as many of us as there are." Chord pointed out to his best friend.

"Alright we don't have time to listen to Parks and Chord being idiots so I suggest that four people I know better go do as they were told before I have a nervous breakdown." Chris ordered he really wasn't in the mood to have his orders questioned.

* * *

Tim didn't know what was possessing him lately but now he found himself in front of the place that eighteen years earlier he had called home. He knew for a fact that this wasn't going to end well and more than likely Nicole would kick his ass before she called Derek to kick his ass. But those thoughts didn't stop him from knocking on the door.

Nicole opened the door with a smile on her face that was until she saw Tim standing there. "What are you doing here Tim?" she asked.

"Look I know that you're not happy to see me but I just wanted to talk." Tim said letting her know that he didn't have a hidden agenda.

Nicole thought about it for a minute before she opened the door wider to allow his entry. "I know that I shouldn't be talking to you but I know that I won't ever be able to move on with my life unless I do."

"Thank you." Tim said as he walked in the door.

Nicole offered him a seat in a chair while she took a seat on the couch. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Uh, I wanted to talk about Roy Boy. I'm never going to get a clear answer from him so I decided to ask you. Because Nic I need to know just how badly I hurt him." Tim replied.

Nicole nodded her head "Tim with Troy it's hard to say he's not Lizzie who has never made any bones about how badly you hurt her. But Troy has never really opened up about that completely to anyone. I know that you hurt him but I don't know if you hurt him as bad as you hurt Liz."

"I know that I had to have hurt him pretty bad or he wouldn't hate me so much." Tim reasoned.

"Tim that's where you're wrong he doesn't hate you. Deep down inside he is nothing but a scared little boy who wants nothing more than his daddy to take him in his arms and tell him everything is going to be alright. Troy doesn't always express his feelings well despite being an empath." Nicole informed him.

Tim shook his head sadly "You know Nic I never thought that this would be us." He said.

"I know when we got married I thought that we would be together for the rest of our lives. I never thought that I would have to learn to live without you. And truthfully I never got over you leaving. I just had to be strong for the kids." Nicole admitted.

"I can't tell you how many times I have regretted walking out the door that day. And I regret even more walking away from you the day you told me I could still be in the kids' lives." Tim replied.

"And I can't tell you how many times I wished that you would come walking back through that door Tim." Nicole said.

Tim caught sight of the piano sitting right where he had left it. "Do you mind if I play?" he asked.

"No go on. I only kept the damn thing for Liz in hopes that one day she would start playing again. That hasn't happened yet but I still hold out hope that it will." Nicole replied.

Tim got up and sat down on the piano bench where he started playing something. _"We were somethin' you and me. Yeah we had 'em rollin' in the aisles. We got it right once didn't we? We had our shot and missed it by a mile." _He began singing.

For Nicole it was hard to reconcile him with the man that had walked out on her and her kids. He seemed like the Tim that she had fallen in love with.

"_Forget the bitter end. Can you remember when? We sang, we laughed, they all watched us dance. They circled round us and toasted to forever. We played to win, we never gave in, and we threw it all away like your rose bouquet." _Tim went on.

Nicole was sucked back in time for just a minute to the day they had gotten married. If someone had asked her then she wouldn't have been able to imagine that this was what their life together would have come to.

"_Passion flows like a long white gown but it ain't easy to keep your love alive. We hoped each other would come around. We'll use the lessons for better luck next time." _Tim went on playing and singing.

For a brief second Nicole imagined that they were still together. But for the life of her she couldn't imagine what they would be like now.

"_But how sweet it was back then, do you remember when? We sang, we laughed, they all watched us dance, they circled 'round us and toasted to forever. We played to win, we never gave in, and we threw it all away like your rose bouquet." _Tim was more or less in his own little world now.

Nicole was brought back to her senses and she realized that this part of her life was over she had Cole now.

"_We sang, we laughed, they all watched us dance, they circled 'round us and toasted to forever. We played to win, we never gave in, and we threw, yeah, we threw it all away like your rose bouquet." _Tim finished.

"That is pretty much what happened to us Tim. And there was a time in my life when I would have taken you back in a New York minute. But that is over now I'm seeing someone the first person I have seen since you as a matter of fact." Nicole said.

"Nic I didn't come here to win you back. I know that I could never expect you to take me back. I came back for the kids." Tim said.

"Tim I just don't want you to hurt them again. Troy could take it sure it would be hard but he would get over it. Lizzie couldn't take it at all you would break her and I couldn't stand seeing that." Nicole warned him.

"Nic I don't want to hurt them I just want to get to know them." Tim swore to her.

"Ok but I swear to you if you hurt them I don't know what I'll do to you but I can guarantee that you won't like it." She promised him.

"I think that I'd better go now before I do something that I'll regret later. I just wanted you to know that I'm back for good." Tim said.

"Tim I don't think there is anything more that you can do that you'll regret." Nicole said a little amused.

Tim walked to Nicole and kissed her softly on the lips "I just had to do that one last time." He said before he walked out the door.

Nicole looked shocked for a moment. "Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open Tex. You look like you're trying to catch flies." Cole said walking into the living room.

Nicole groaned, "How long have you been here Cole?" she asked.

"Long enough. Trust me when I say that you needed that. You needed closure and now that you have that there is nothing stopping you from being happy." Cole replied kissing her.

"I love you Cole." Nicole said leaning into him.

"And I love you Nic." Cole assured her.

"Baby could you maybe get Dom over here? I would really like to see him." Nicole asked hopefully.

"Yeah I think that I could manage that." Cole said before yelling. "Dom I need to see you for a minute."

Dom shimmered into the room a moment later "Yeah dad?" he asked.

"Your mother wanted to see you." Cole said pointing to Nicole.

"Alright then let me rephrase that question. Yeah Mom?" Dom asked being a little bit of a smartass.

" I just wanted to see you baby. And I can't get over how much you look like your brother, and your grandfather." Nicole said looking at him.

"I told you that you could compare me to anyone but Troy mom." Dom said he loved his big brother he was just a pain in the ass when he wanted to be.

"I compared you to my dad too. Which I can't believe I didn't know you were mine before because that is where you got your name." Nicole informed him like he didn't know.

" I know that mom you have told me countless times how much I look like grandpa. You have also mentioned more times than I can count that Paige and I would have pretty babies." Dom replied rolling his eyes.

"You two would have pretty babies I don't know what you're carrying on about." Nicole said.

"Hopefully not for a long time. I have more than I can handle with her." Dom said like she was talking crazy.

"She is good for you Dom she keeps you on your toes a lot I think you need that." Cole said smirking at him.

"You only say that because you're not the one who has to live with her dad. Don't get me wrong I love her with all of my heart. She is one of my best friends in this entire world but my God she can drive me nuts sometimes." Dom said rolling his eyes again.

"That is called living with a woman son. Just do as she says and you will be fine." Cole assured him.

"Dad you say that but sometimes she tells me to kill Jack and Al. I can't do that." Dom said incredulously.

"Dominic let me let you in on a little secret sometimes you just have to nod your head and say yes dear. Really that is all it takes to make us women happy sometimes." Nicole clued him in.

"Mom trust me I figured that out a long time ago there are times when I could kick Brady in the ass for not being able to mind his own business. But he decided that Paige and I should be together it didn't help that he had encouragement from your granddaughter the girl never could mind her business." Dom said really leave it to the Halliwell cupids to make sure no one was ever alone.

"Before you open a can of worms you don't want to open son. I am a little curious about your powers." Cole said.

"I have a shit load of powers from you dad because you picked up so many in the wasteland. And then I have a few wiccan powers." Dom replied.

"Cole leave it to you to be interested in his powers." Nicole said shaking her head.

"Well I just needed to know if my boy can protect himself." Cole replied smirking.

"Mom, dad as much as I would love to continue this conversation right about now I have things that I need to be doing. And if I don't want to get bitched at I should probably go now." Dom said.

"Go on I'll see you later." Nicole said kissing his cheek before he shimmered out.

* * *

Bianca groaned and rolled her eyes when she saw where they had orbed to. "Rachel I'm gonna kill you, you should have told me before we left where Uncle Mickey was." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"B if I had told you then you would have made up an excuse not to come I know you." Rachel replied.

What had Bianca so upset was that they had orbed into the kitchen of her childhood home. The one place she didn't go unless she had no other choice.

"Well don't look so happy to see us sis. I know I could have gone without seeing you and your ugly boyfriend." Chase piped up.

"You wanna box Chase?" Henry asked him holding up his fist.

"Nope I was just saying." Chase replied in a joking manner.

"Henry it's nice to see you. You don't come around here and say hi near as much as you should." Bianca's mother Lyn said walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I've been busy Lyn and that daughter of yours keeps me on the go." Henry replied. There was a time when he wouldn't have been able to stand being in the same room as his former mother-in-law.

"I shudder when I think about you needing to talk to this ugly brother of mine." Frank Bianca's father chimed in.

"Frank you know that from time to time we need to check in with him and make sure that he isn't doing anything we need to know about." Jake said.

"Coop do me a favor vanquish his ass. Then you would put him out of his misery and mine." Frank cracked.

"You know that I can't vanquish witches or I would have already done it to Prue." Jake pointed out.

"Damn the luck I thought that I was finally going to get rid of him. He has been a pain in my ass since the day he was born." Frank teased.

"Anca what did you want to talk to me about?" Mickey asked flipping his older brother off.

"First of all Uncle Mickey I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to call me that I don't like it. I was just wondering if you have gotten any jobs lately." Bianca replied.

"What kind of job?" Mickey asked.

"You know jobs like the last job I pulled for you." Bianca went on.

"Maybe but if you want to know I'm gonna need either you or Hank to come out and say it." Mickey said playing hardball.

"Dad I hate it when you get all cryptic. I really wish you would just tell us what we need to know." Rachel begged him.

"No dice sweetie I can't do that. One of those two needs to ask me. They wouldn't have come if it wasn't something that they needed to hear from me." Mickey said stubbornly.

Henry and Bianca shared a look. But Bianca made a gesture with her hand that said 'Don't worry I'll ask him.' "Uncle Mickey I need to know who gave you that last job I did for you." she said hoping that would be enough to appease him.

"See now I'm getting up there in years and my memory isn't real clear I'm going to need to know what that job was about." Mickey replied he wasn't going to let her get off that easy.

"It had to do with the werewolves that you wanted me to deal with." Bianca said that was a close as she could get to saying what he wanted to hear in front of her parents.

"Again the details aren't coming to me I need to know what the hell that entailed." Mickey was being stubborn but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Dad stop being a jackass and just tell us. You know damn well what she's talking about." Rachel said she didn't understand that man sometimes.

Bianca went to open her mouth but she couldn't make the words come out the way she wanted them to. Henry looked at her and saw that she was having trouble and he knew that he was going to have to be the one to ask. "Mickey we need to know who gave you the job that got my wife killed."

"That is almost good enough but not quite. Try again I need names." Mickey said he was just doing it for their own good.

"Mickey I need the details of the job B did that got Oriana killed." Henry said forcing her name out of his mouth.

"That was all you ever had to say." Mickey reached in his pocket and handed a slip of paper to Henry. "I have been holding on to that for you guys for the last four years. I knew that one day you were going to come asking about it."

Henry looked at the slip of paper it didn't mean much to him it was just a check number and a date. He handed it to Jake so he could look it over. Jake took the slip of paper from his cousin and as soon as it made contact with his hand he was sucked into a vision. "All I have to say is you guys are not going to believe this one I'm not even sure that I believe it and I just saw it with my own two eyes." He said once he came out of his vision.

"What did you see?" Bianca asked him.

"Lets just say that I now know who The One is and we'll leave it at that for now." Jake replied.

"Yeah we know too. That means the stakes in this thing just got a whole lot higher." Henry said shaking his head. If he hadn't mistrusted and hated Greg before he sure as shit did now.

* * *

"So I'm not really sure where we start looking for this demon. We really have nothing to go on other than a hunch that Brady had. We just have to have more information than that. I really wish that they would have let us have the thing with the werewolves." Mel groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mel chill out we'll figure something out we always do." Ricky assured her.

"Ricky's right we do have a lot of different options. I mean we could try a summoning spell or we could think up a dozen other things to do." Huck chimed in.

"I vote that we all go to the underworld and have a look around. It couldn't hurt anything." Patty suggested. She was her brother made over.

"I second that vote actually Charlie it makes more sense than anything else I've thought up." Mel agreed with her.

"Uh, I don't think we should be going to the underworld unless we know for sure where to look." Hailey piped up.

"Hails normally I would be right there with you but I don't think we have any other choice in the matter this time." Ricky said.

"Then you guys call us the impulsive ones. We at least think things through a little before we go charging in." Carly said.

"Really and the things we do only put us in jeopardy of getting sent to jail." Val agreed.

"Guys this isn't helping we need to do something fast before this gets out of hand." Penny said she had been spending too much time with Mel.

"Penny I don't think taking five minutes to talk this out is going to hurt. This demon has had days to attack us. If it was going to attack it would have done so by now." Emily pointed out.

"I don't think we should labor under that assumption Em. For all we know that demon is just waiting for the right moment to attack us." Mel said she didn't want to get caught off guard on this one or their older siblings would never trust them again.

"So I guess that we're just going to have to go to the underworld on this one. We have no other choice. We'll take an hour and if we don't find anything else out then we'll come back here and try something else." Patty suggested.

"This is nuts but ok I think I can live with that." Billy said finally giving some input.

* * *

Calleigh slammed a book shut and sighed. "This is almost pointless we know jack shit about werewolves and right now we have too much information. I don't know how the hell we're ever going to sort through it all."

"We'll manage like we always do. I'm getting so sick of all of this." Parker groaned.

"You're not the only one who is sick of this shit Parks. The last few months have been nothing but a nonstop demon hunt." Liz agreed with him.

"The last few months hell Liz it has been like this for the last year." Chuck corrected her.

"Chuck is right it seems like the last year has been nothing but demon attacks, us getting sent places, and demon hunts. Something has got to give." Wyatt bitched.

"But you guys do know that we have to give this one our all. It's about time that we got some closure. We all know that Hank and B could use that to say the least. I'm tired of those two not being able to forgive themselves." Prue chimed in.

"Prue I totally agree with you there. They haven't been the same since O got killed. Sure they have been better the last few months. But we need to end this once and for all." Troy said with conviction.

"We shouldn't have put this off this long. I don't know what the hell made us drop the ball on this to begin with." Roman mused.

"I'll tell you what made us drop this. We were all emotional wrecks. And then we had to worry about Henry and B getting themselves killed with their drinking and their endless demon hunts." Lilly informed her brother.

"That's not to mention we all had to take time to heal." Chord said it was the smartest thing that had come out of his mouth since he had been home.

"We're still not over it really if we're being honest with ourselves. We never will be over it. We were too damn young to be loosing people. But we lost O and we just need to make damn sure that we never loose anyone else." Chris said thoughtfully looking up from the book he was reading.

Henry, Bianca, Jake, and Rachel all either orbed or shimmered back into the living room at that moment.

"So who wants to hear the good news?" Henry asked the room he was taking this a lot better than he thought he would be. He now knew who was responsible and he felt better.

"We could use some good news right about now Hank. Lay it on us." Chris said making a give it to me gesture with both his hands.

"Well if you must know I think we have it figured out." Henry replied.

"So that means you know what we have to do to find these werewolves?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

"Yes we do." Jake replied.

"So I know that I'm not supposed to ask this question. But what about the other thing?" Liz asked. She worried about Henry and Bianca.

"Um, we know that too. Lets just say the one we're supposed to defeat is the one who gave Uncle Mickey the job." Bianca said knowing that a select few in the room would know who she was talking about.

"That is just great. At least we know what the hell is going on now." Chuck sighed.

"So how do we find a group of werewolves in the broad daylight?" Troy asked he wasn't real sure about that one.

"This particular group of werewolves happen to be demonic and they live in a pack in the underworld." Rachel answered him.

"Do they have a human form or what?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes they do and they will look like regular demons but thanks to Uncle Mickey we know where to find them." Bianca replied.

"So how do we kill them?" Chris asked that was really all he needed or wanted to know for that matter.

"According to my dad there are two schools of thought on that. The first one is since they are demonic we should be able to use our powers. The second one however stands by the silver bullet theory." Rachel told her boyfriend.

"I was kinda hoping you would say that. I have special things around to take care of such a problem." Chris said with a grin.

"Alright everyone demon hunting clothes now. And Prue wear some sensible shoes for the love of God. No one wants to hear you complain about your feet hurting." Henry ordered.

* * *

The Halliwell sisters were sitting in the kitchen with their men Eva was there too.

"You know something tells me that those kids are up to no good but I really don't want to think about that right now." Piper said she always thought the worst of them.

"Piper have a little faith I'm sure that they're fine you worry about what they're doing entirely too much." Derek said coming into the room with Caleb trailing him.

"Derek you know as well as I do that those kids are always into something." Piper defended her accusation. "Caleb it's nice to see you. I heard that you've been in town for days and you're just now coming to see me."

"Piper I had things to do with your father thank you very much I just now got a free moment." Caleb replied. But deep down he was terrified of her.

"So in other words dad and Sam found someone else that they could hustle at poker." Paige said reading between the lines.

"I didn't let them take me for that much thank you very much Paige." Caleb defended himself.

"Piper from the ranting you were doing I take it that Chuck isn't here. But what about my younger two?" Derek asked.

"They are most likely upstairs hanging out in the attic. They stay as far away from us as possible because we're old babe." Eva answered him.

"Derek Brian and Emily Grave I need to see both of you downstairs for a minute." Derek called out. He waited but after a minute his children still had not appeared. "I wonder where the hell they are."

"It's entirely possible that they were too lazy to drive to work and they all orbed there." Phoebe suggested at least that is what she hoped they had done.

"Or like I said before it is entirely possible that they are up to no good as usual." Piper replied.

"Piper I think you need to take it easy they don't always have to be up to something." Prue assured her sister. But from what she had seen of her nieces and nephews they were more than likely up to something that they shouldn't be doing.

"Prue you've met them I think you know as well as I do when they get all quiet and we can't find them they are up to something. I shudder to think about what my charges are up to right now. they don't tell me anything and I'm their whitelighter." Andy said. It really bothered him that his three charges never told him anything.

"Oh, I would be willing to bet any amount of money that they are up to something right now. Sam and Kyle were both here earlier and more than likely it was because the elders wanted those kids to do something." Piper said all the pieces falling into place now.

"Piper we don't know that for sure." Leo tried to reassure her but he was beginning to get suspicious himself.

"Leo given their behavior over the last few months I would have to say that Piper is right they are up to something that they want us to know about." Henry said supporting his sister-in-law.

"I hate to say it but Piper and Henry are more than likely right. They did kinda take off out of here fast and then the younger kids acted like they were hiding something." Coop mused.

As if to prove their point for them the younger kids orbed into the kitchen at that moment. Mel had a burn from a fireball on her arm. Ricky and Huck had both been hit with energy balls.

"I know I say this all the time but I'm going to say yet again. I don't know what good a whitelighter who can't heal is." Mel bitched.

"Hey I tried Mel." Patty protested.

"I'm not talking about you Charlie. I'm talking about Billy and Carly. And don't spout that bullshit about you're both only half whitelighter all the guys can heal and they are only half whitelighter." Mel replied.

"Mel I can't help it that is just the one thing that I can't do I'm more of a witch." Carly informed her.

"The only whitelighter thing I got was orbing I can't even sense we go through this all of the time." Billy shot back at her.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Piper asked them her eyebrow arched.

"Mom I think it's pretty obvious demons happened." Mel replied. If she hadn't been so keyed up she would have thought about the tone she had just taken with Piper. But as it stood she really didn't care if her mom was pissed off or not.

"What were you guys doing around demons to begin with?" Prue asked the obvious question.

"Lets just say that we had to go to the underworld and leave it at that." Val tried hopeful that they would take that as an answer and be done with it.

"Nice try Val but I'm going to need a little bit more than that." Phoebe said.

"Ok maybe we got a job from the stupid elders and we were trying to take care of it. The only problem is we don't know where to find the demon so we were in the underworld nosing around. And well we ran into a group of demons that we had to fight. And as Mel pointed out for some screwed up ass reason none of the whitelighters in our group can heal. So we had to come back to get healed and then we have to go back." Penny explained all in one breath. She took a deep breath at the end of her rant.

"So I know that you guys are pissed but do you think that maybe we could get healed here?" Mel asked. Really she needed to get some sleep before Piper killed her for her mouth.

"Henry do you want to give healing a try?" Paige asked her husband he needed the practice anyway.

"I don't know if now is really a good time Paige." Henry replied.

"Don't be ridiculous Henry you need the practice and so does Prue for that matter." Andy chimed in.

"This is wonderful we're in pain and they are arguing over who is going to heal us." Mel rolled her eyes.

"Watch your damn mouth Paige." Piper said to her pointedly.

Leo walked over to his daughter and put his hand over her arm. It didn't take long for the golden glow to appear. "There you go baby girl." He said kissing her on the head when he had finished.

"Thanks daddy." Mel replied.

Prue went to Huck and thankfully she healed him right away. "You're lucky that worked kid you're the first person that I've ever healed." She said.

"I don't care as long as I'm healed Aunt Prue." Huck said.

Henry went to Ricky and put his hands out over his wound but he was having a little trouble. "Uh, Paige this isn't working." He said.

Paige went over to him and took his hand in hers. They both put their hands over Ricky's wound and he was healed. "Don't worry about it Henry it took me five years before I was able to heal on my own. You have to remember that you're only half whitelighter your powers are going to take longer to develop. But even if you can't heal that doesn't mean anything and actually you would be in the same boat as our oldest daughter. Neither of you is defective you just didn't get the healing gene." She explained to him.

"Alright now what the hell were you guys doing looking for a demon?" Piper asked she wanted to know what was going on with them.

"Apparently there is a demon who messes with emotions and the elders wanted us to get rid of it." Hailey explained a little lamely.

"And you guys are sure you have enough power to defeat this demon?" Derek asked.

"Yes at least we think we do. We wouldn't even have known what demon to look for if it hadn't been for Brady." Emily answered her father.

"Ok, what is really going on here guys?" Coop asked.

"Um, well apparently a demon has been making us all break out into song. The elders wanted us to take care of it so we're doing just that." Mel ventured.

"Right of course they did this just seems like a job they would have given to your siblings." Phoebe mused.

"Well they did but they also had something else to take care of so they gave this job to us." Patty said she knew that the older kids were going to kill them for this one.

"What kind of job?" Leo asked it was like pulling teeth trying to get information out of them.

"Well it had to do with werewolves so you know that they picked that over this. Even though the probably be better suited for this. But you know that they have a score to settle with the werewolves." Billy explained.

"Of course they did I can't believe they gave you guys a demon that they didn't know anything about though. This just isn't like them but I hope they finally got the answers they have been looking for." Piper said she couldn't really be mad at them. She was just mad that they didn't tell them what was going on.

"Derek, Emily as long as you're both here I think you should say hi to your grandpa." Derek said pointing to Caleb.

"Hi grandpa." They said in unison.

"Hi guys." Caleb replied waving at them.

"Do you guys have any ideas about where to find this demon at all?" Prue asked them.

"No not really. The only other thing we know to try is a summoning spell and that might not work because we don't know any specifics about the demon we're looking for right now." Huck shrugged.

"Here is a suggestion ask the person who told you what demon to look for in the first place." Paige said.

"Hey Philip we need your help again for just a second." Val called out to her younger brother.

Brady hearted into the room a second later "Yes Valerie." He said by way of greeting.

"Where would one find a demon of emotion?" Penny asked him point blank.

"Yeah I should have told you that earlier. Uh, let me grab the others and we'll take you. Because if this is who I think it is you guys shouldn't go up against him alone." Brady replied looking down at the ground sheepishly.

"Phillip you let them go up against a demon that you knew was dangerous without giving them all the details?" Coop asked his son incredulously.

"Well you see dad I'm not used to telling them what to do. The way this works is usually they tell me what to do and I tend to listen most of the time. They are older than I am after all. But yeah I think I should have given them all of the details before I hearted out." Brady replied.

"All of you get out of my sight before I yell. I really don't want to yell because I'll wake the babies up. But I'll do it if I get pissed off enough. Just go and take care of your demon. And I tell you how much trouble you're in later." Piper ordered them. She could only take so much and they had just about caused her to reach her breaking point in less than ten minutes. That was like a new record for them. This was normally the good group.

* * *

Henry and Chris had both pulled their demon hunting bags out into the middle of the living room floor. Chris took a rifle out of his bag and he was looking it over.

"Chris we're going to be in close quarters dude you don't need the rifle. If you don't have a pistol in your bag I know I have an extra one around somewhere." Henry told his older cousin.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but I'm going to anyway; why the hell do you guys have all this fucking shit?" Parker asked.

"Because Parks sometimes there are demons that can't be killed using a potion or a spell. We have to get creative from time to time." Chris answered him pulling a pistol out of his bag.

"I hate to break it to you but I'm a witch and those are the only ways I know to get rid of a demon." Prue chimed in.

"Prue that is why we leave the potion making to the likes of you, you don't know how to think outside the box." Henry told her.

"Hank I don't know what you and Chris are trying to prove with the guns. Those won't work unless you have silver bullets." Bianca said looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"I know that B. I took me months to find some but I now have them." Henry replied holding up a box full of silver bullets.

"You know if it was anyone but the two of you showing me something like that I would say that there was no way." Chuck said shaking his head at them.

"Chuck it hurts me that you think so little of us." Chris said pretending to be hurt.

"Chris, babe something tells me that you're having a little too much fun with this whole thing." Rachel told her boyfriend.

"Rach I have been waiting for quite a while to use my gun and my silver bullets so yeah I'm a little excited." Chris replied grinning at her.

"So exactly how many guns do you guys have?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm glad that you asked that Wy. I know I have two more. I'm not sure how many more Hank has." Chris answered his brother.

"I have four more besides this one. I never know when I'm going to lose one so I keep a supply of them." Henry said.

"Please tell me you guys are not planning on giving my boyfriend a gun." Liz begged them.

"Of course we are Lizzie he knows how to use one. Troy and Chuck are getting guns too." Chris said like she was talking foolishness.

"What other crazy people are you planning on giving guns to?" Lilly asked.

"Not the chef that's for sure he would shoot himself. I guess B, Coop, and Chord would be wise choices." Henry said after giving it a moment's thought.

"We are not going to give Chord a gun that is overkill." Chris said just the thought of the younger man having a gun made him feel uneasy.

"Thank you Chris that is the last person in the world that needs to be armed." Liz said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Uh, you guys do realize you're arming the people with the most explosive powers right?" Rachel asked a little confused.

"Yeah we know it just so happens that we're the ones who have the best aim. So that pretty much makes sense." Chris replied.

Henry loaded up a gun and handed it to Parker. "Here you go Parks just don't shoot yourself with that."

"Hank believe it or not I do know how to use one of these. I was raised by two cops." Parker reminded him.

"That is good to know next time we go hunting in the mountains we'll take you with us." Chris replied.

"You guys are seriously getting off topic again." Bianca said rolling her eyes at them.

"So how much longer before we're ready to go?" Chord asked.

"Just as soon as we lock and load we'll be ready to go." Henry replied since he and Chris were Marines they could load guns faster than most people.

"I'm done Hank." Chris said.

"So am I." Henry replied. The two began passing the guns around.

"Alright lets get out of here." Wyatt announced.

"Ok we'll lead the way." Bianca replied shimmering out.

* * *

"Paige where the hell are we going? We have been wandering around down here for a long time." Penny asked her niece her voice coming out as a whine.

"Aunt Penny we'll be there soon. These things just take time." Paige replied rolling her eyes.

"Shit, I swear I'll never get used to how damn dark it is down here." Carly bitched when she ran into Val.

"I wish you could get used to the dark behind someone else. You're always running into me." Val replied.

"I wish you both would stop being so damn loud. We've already had one unneeded demon battle today." Mel bitched at both of them.

"Calm down Mel. You know as well as I do how they are." Ricky pointed out to her.

"It still doesn't change the fact that we all get tired of hearing them." Patty told her boyfriend.

"Come on guys we really don't want to start down here." Billy begged them.

"I'll tell you what I'm about tired of you, Mel, Ricky, Charlie, and Hails always being killjoys." Emily mumbled to herself.

"Don't drag me into this I haven't said anything the whole time we've been down here." Hailey said. But she had learned that one didn't have to say anything just being there was reason enough for one of them to lay into you.

"Hails you don't have to say anything with these people. They just get going for no good reason sometimes." Brady pointed out to her giving her a smile.

"Don't act like you're so innocent all the time Brady. You just meddle into other people's love lives. Point in case I know that you did something to Jake and Lilly." Alan called him on his bullshit.

"Of course he did something with Jake and Lilly it's in his cupid nature." Jack said like his cousin was talking crazy.

"And it was about damn time that someone did something about them." Dom said they had been getting on his nerves and nothing really ever bothered him.

Anna shook her head and looked at her older sister in disbelief. "Paige I never thought you would let them get so out of hand while on a demon hunt."

"Piper I don't let them do anything. And my boys know better than this they normally keep their mouths shut. But we're dealing with a group of people who don't understand that concept." Paige replied.

"I have just about given up about getting you to not call me Piper. But I guess I can see your point. I'm just not used to seeing them like this. Normally they would be the ones yelling at us for being off task." Anna threw out there.

"I know kid but it isn't hard to see where we got it from. Come on we're almost there." Paige said throwing an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The thirteen and their more recent additions were standing outside a cavern they were just waiting to make their move.

"Ok we go in on three. One, two…" Chris began counting before he was interrupted.

"Wait I don't think I can do this. And I know I should have said something sooner but I thought I would be able to do this." Bianca said all of a sudden she just didn't know if she was going to be able to face this.

"B come on you can do this. You need to do this. There is no question about it I'm going in there and you really should too. I promise you that you will feel better if you do this. We've waited four years for this now lets make it happen." Henry said forcefully. He knew that she would regret it if he didn't make her go in there with them.

"Hank I don't know that I can face all of that again." Bianca said being honest about how she felt for the first time in years.

"I know that you can because I'm going to be right here with you the whole time I swear. We both need this I think you need this more than I do. Now you can stay out here if you want to but I promise you that you will regret it." Henry said he was really trying to get her to see reason. But she was just as stubborn as any Halliwell that he knew so that was not an easy job.

"So I've been thinking how the hell do we know that this isn't a trap?" Chuck asked really he should have thought of that sooner but now seemed like a good a time as any to bring it up.

"Chuck in our line of work it is almost always a trap." Calleigh replied.

"Ok now if you're done we're going in." Chris said again.

"Hold up wait a minute. How do we know that there aren't demons in there too?" Chord asked the thought had just hit him. But it was a very good question.

"Because demons tend to split off into factions. Upper level demons wouldn't have anything to do with werewolves. So I don't think we have anything to worry about." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"But still that doesn't change the fact that hey it could happen." Lilly agreed with Chord.

"Yeah but it's not going to happen so we have nothing to worry about." Prue assured her.

"Prue you don't know that this could very well be a trap." Roman said he wasn't paranoid by nature but he couldn't shake a feeling he was getting.

"Ro you have never been smart before don't start trying now." Jake said patting him on the back.

"You're all being ridiculous right now. B you're going if we have to drag your ass in there, Ro and Chuck there is no trap. Chord there are no other demons in there." Liz said putting her foot down.

"Lizzie don't say that you'll jinx us. That is the last thing we need right now." Wyatt told his girlfriend.

"Wy we're never going to know what the hell is going on in there if we don't go in." Rachel said logically.

"We're never going to get in there with them carrying on like this Rachel." Parker pointed out.

"No we're all good now. We're going to try this again. We're going in on three. One…" Henry started counting but this time Chris interrupted him.

"Hold on I'm sorry I forgot to take the safety off my gun." Chris chuckled he pulled his gun out of his waistband and cocked it.

Henry shook his head at his cousin. "Christopher you know you always charge your piece when you know that you're going to have to use it." He said in a sing song voice. "Sorry about that. Now we're ready. On three, one, two, three." Henry counted and they all went charging into the cavern.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter we just have one more to go before we are finished with this episode. We had a lot more action in this chapter than there has been in the last few chapters. You had to love the Nicole and Tim scene I thought it was time for those two to just have it out. Jake now knows about who the one is and they are that much closer to everyone in the thirteen knowing. Brady is pretty much cracking me up with his cupid like tendencies. Until next time please review.


	7. Adding Things Up

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Songlist: She Ain't Right by Lee Brice, Wild At Heart by Gloriana, Two Pink Lines by Eric Church, Somebody To Love by Queen, Jolene by Zac Brown Band, More Than A Memory by Garth Brooks, and Don't Give Up On Me by Jason Aldean.

* * *

Chapter 7: Adding Things Up

The younger kids and the future kids sat in a demonic bar. Jack and Alan were both stationed at opposite ends of the bar while Dom was hanging out in back by the pool tables. Paige was standing with him just keeping an eye on things. Brady was sitting at a table by himself just trying to blend in with the crowd. They had stationed. Mel, Ricky, Patty, Billy, and Hailey at a table together and Penny, Emily, Val, Carly, and Huck at another all in hopes of keeping an eye on them since they didn't really know how to act in a place like this.

Anna was the one who was really in the line of fire she was sitting at the bar talking to a demon. She was slowly but surely trying to get something out of him and it just wasn't working yet. Normally this was a job that Paige would have taken herself but she had decided to let Anna have a crack at it.

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave the demon she was talking to her most dazzling smile. Like her mother she really wasn't the best person in the entire world to be doing this but she figured she had to give it a try.

Carly was watching her niece intently oh how she would love to disown the girl she really didn't know what she was doing. "Val there is no way that the girl is related to me. She clearly doesn't know what the fuck she is doing."

"Leigh I know she is crashing and burning go help her out." Val said reaching over to unbutton the first two buttons on Carly's shirt.

"You know that I don't have to be told twice." Carly said getting out of her chair and walking seductively over to where Anna was sitting. _"Aunt Carly what are you doing?" _Paige's voice filtered through her head but she ignored her. She sashayed up to Anna and asked "Who's your friend Anna?" she gave him her best flirty smile. It wasn't that hard to act like she was attracted to him. He had dark blonde hair and unreal blue eyes just the kind of guy that she would go for.

"I'm Leon I don't think I've ever seen you in here before because I would remember someone as pretty as you." Leon said introducing himself.

"I'm Carly and I know that I would remember meeting a stud like you. Anna go keep Val company I think I've got this under control." Carly replied. Anna didn't have to be told twice she got up and went to sit next to Val.

"Uh, what the hell is Carly doing?" Mel asked the others sitting at the table with her.

"Oh, something tells me that my sister didn't approve of the way Anna was handling the guy at the bar. And you know her she felt that she had to take over. As much as I hate to admit it that bitch does know what she's doing." Patty replied.

"Yeah well I don't know about anyone else but I don't like it." Ricky said he really didn't like that Carly was putting herself in the line of fire. She really didn't have offensive powers. Sure her telekinesis counted for something and it was more than Ricky had but still he worried about all his girls.

"Ricky you know how she is. And you know that she knows what she's doing; she has been exercising her power over men since the age of two." Billy pointed out to him.

"I know that one of these days we're going to have to save her from being raped by a demon." Hailey said in a hushed voice. Or what she thought was a hushed voice.

"Hails I swear to God we're going to have to work on your telepathy. You're no where near as quiet as you think you are." Mel said inclining her head in the direction of a group of demons that were looking their way.

"Sorry Mel I was just stating facts I can't help it." Hailey said sounding genuinely contrite.

Anna sighed as she sat down at the table next to Val. "Ugh, you have no idea how embarrassing that was. I swear I'm never going to get any better than this if you people don't let me try." She grumbled.

"Honey your mom and dad would both kill us slowly if we let you get hurt. And trust me you were going to get hurt. This is more or less Carly's thing just let her run with it." Val said placing a reassuring hand on top of the younger girl's.

"And we're pretty much too young to die so we don't want that." Huck chimed in.

"Don't worry if you never get the hang of what you were just trying to do. Your mom is good at what she does but she doesn't do the whole flirting thing well. Sure she can do it but not as good as we can." Penny tried to encourage her.

"God knows that I don't have it in me but if anyone has ever met my sister they know why. She flips the fuck out if I even get close to a guy." Emily said. It was true Lilly kept a closer eye on her when it came to boys than any of her three brothers did.

"Dom I wish I knew what the hell she thinks she's doing right now." Paige bitched staring daggers in Carly's direction.

"I'm thinking that she is thinking that she is saving Anna from crashing and burning you know how your sister is when it comes to men. That has to do with the fact that you and Vic chased away every date she ever got." Dom pointed out to her.

Paige rolled her eyes at her fiancé. "Like you're any better Dom you always had a problem letting your sister date. You and Al came to blows when they started dating."

"Al and I only got into it because he didn't tell me to begin with. I wouldn't have had a problem with it otherwise." Dom said.

"Yeah we could stand here and discuss how we both have problems with our little sisters dating all day. Or we could I don't know go follow Aunt Carly and the demon. Jackie and Al just sent me the signal." Paige said growing tired of arguing with him rather quickly.

"I didn't hear anything." Dom said a confused look on his face.

"Yeah this was a visual signal not a telepathic one." Paige said patting him on the cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Carly was standing with the demon in the alley beside the bar. It was hard to think of the underworld having allies but it did. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jack and Alan step behind Leon on either side of him.

"It's about time." She shot at them crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's going on?" Leon asked just in time to have everything but his head frozen by Jack.

"We'll be asking all the questions from here on out if you don't mind." Alan said staring daggers at him.

Leon rolled his eyes "Ask all the questions you want witch it doesn't mean I'll answer them." He spat back at them venom dripping off of his words.

"Oh, I think that you'll be answering all our questions if you know what's good for you. And if not we have ways of making you talk. Personally I hope you choose option number two it's more fun for me that way." Jack sneered at him.

"Jackie don't antagonize the hostage he is less likely to answer our questions that way." Paige said coming out into the alley.

"So here is the deal. She is going to ask you some questions. Now it would be in your best interests to answer them. If not you have to answer to me for making her unhappy." Dom said conjuring an energy ball.

"I want to know who put you up to turning our lives into a musical." Paige said looking Leon dead in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about witch and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Leon replied hotly.

"Now see that was a wrong answer." Dom said casually before hitting him with a low voltage energy ball.

Leon barely even flinched. "Ok I'm going to try this again. Who sent you?" Paige asked more forcefully this time.

"I don't know." Leon said he was clearly lying through his teeth.

Dom powered up a little higher powered energy ball and threw it at him. "Like I said either answer her questions truthfully or I can do this all day." Leon gritted his teeth in pain.

"Who put you up to this?" Paige asked again.

"I never saw his face I only caught a name it was Ben." Leon started singing like a bird.

"That was good now lets try another question. Why did he want you to do this?" Paige asked.

"He said something about wanting to reek emotional havoc on you guys so you wouldn't be prepared to fight the demons he sent after you." Leon replied.

"Why would he want that?" Paige asked knowing damn good and well why Greg would want them off their game.

"This wasn't about you this was only supposed to affect a group called the thirteen it must have spiraled out of control." Leon said defensively.

"Yeah well it affected all of us. So now back to the question. Why did he want that?" Paige replied she really wasn't in the mood to play games with him.

" I don't know the guy isn't all together there if you ask me. He had this other guy in a hooded robe with him I never caught his name though. At any rate he couldn't make a move without asking him what to do first. It was almost pathetic here he is supposed to be a big bad demon and he has to ask this guy for permission to wipe his ass." Leon started rambling on.

"I grow bored with you." Dom said before he hit him with another energy ball.

"Ow, what was that for? I'm answering all of her questions." Leon asked cringing in pain.

"That was for annoying me by not answering her questions fast enough." Dom replied off handedly.

"Like I said I have no clue why the guy would want that. I'm telling the truth on this one. But let me tell you he sure hates all things Halliwell related. Again I'm not sure why but I would watch my back from now on if I were you." Leon went on.

"Yeah thanks for the tip." Jack said sarcastically.

"Do you know what exactly it is he had planned for the thirteen?" Paige asked a little worried about her parents.

"He said something about werewolves. He said that if I messed with their emotions enough then there was no way that they would be able to face a bunch of werewolves that would emotionally be the last straw for them. Again I don't really know what the hell he was talking about. The guy just paid me to do a job and I did it." Leon said he really was trying to cooperate with them now.

"He wanted to use werewolves?" Paige asked this was the first that she was hearing about this and she didn't like the way that it sounded not one little bit did she like it.

"Yeah I have no clue why he would want to use werewolves but that is what he said." Leon replied.

"Thanks for all your help." Paige said before unleashing her elder bolts on him and turning him to dust.

"Aunt Carly I think you should have mentioned the whole thing about the werewolves before this." Dom said looking over at Paige.

"Well it didn't seem relevant we just had a job and we asked for help." Carly replied defensively.

"It doesn't even matter Aunt Carly. Lets just get out of here." Paige said.

* * *

"So I'm thinkin' that maybe just rushing in here without a plan wasn't such a great idea." Liz said. They had run into a room full of humanoid looking werewolves that outnumbered them about ten to one.

"We have a plan Lizzie and I'm thinking that maybe we should start executing said plan right about now." Chris said lining up his gun sights with the closest werewolf to him and firing without another thought. He watched as the creature dropped to the ground and disintegrated.

"That's one down only about oh, I don't know a hundred and twenty-nine more to go." Henry spit out sarcastically as he shot down a werewolf that was inching closer to him.

"Now that makes it one hundred and twenty-eight. I'm telling you guys we should have come at a different time. They look hungry and I really don't want to be on the menu." Parker said shooting the first werewolf he fixed his sights on.

"Yeah I'm not looking real forward to that myself. So the solution to that if you ask me is less talking and more fighting." Bianca said taking a shot.

Wyatt popped off a couple of shots dropping two werewolves in the process. "Chris, darling brother of mine, did you happen to think about what we're going to do when we run out of these things called bullets?" he asked a little frantic sounding.

"You will be fine Wy you have a whole arsenal of powers at your disposal use them. I know I have a couple extra clips and so does Hank. The rest of you are pretty much on your own once you run out." Chris replied casually. He took his time and dropped three more of the beasts.

"That is really nice to know Chris. I'm glad that you're so willing to hang the rest of us out to dry." Chuck said not that he had anything to worry about he had energy balls that he could throw at them. He shot at and killed the first werewolf stupid enough to put itself in his sights.

"Chuck really I wouldn't be complaining right now if I were you. You, Coop, and B at least have energy balls to use when you run out of ammo. I don't have that the only thing I can do is turn them into ice sculptures." Troy raved.

"I think you should relax if you conserve your shots you won't have a problem." Jake pointed out to him.

"I never thought I would say this but Jake is right just chill out." Bianca yelled at them. She shot a werewolf and then lobbed an energy ball at another one.

"Really I don't know what you're all complaining about at least you got guns. Some of us are having to do this using only our powers. And let me tell you that telekinesis is not the best power to be doing this with." Roman bitched. Of course no one trusted him with a gun he was only a chef he would only shoot himself or worse one of them.

"Ro some of us don't even have powers to use and we're having to tap into other people's powers so don't you bitch either." Lilly replied as she tapped into Jake's powers and threw a fireball at a werewolf.

"Damn you B I'm seriously beginning to think that you should have waited outside so I could have stayed out there with you. My feet are really starting to hurt." Prue bitched. She was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with a werewolf. Finally fed up with fighting she pulled an atheme out of her boot and stabbed it causing it to go up in flames.

"Prue that was your main complaint like five years ago when we first started letting you tag along with us. I would have thought in that length of time you would have learned to wear tennis shoes on a demon hunt." Rachel lectured her as she killed two werewolves with energy balls. She then conjured an atheme and threw at a third striking it right in the heart.

"Rachel learn just this one thing about Prue and you'll be fine. She likes having something to bitch about." Calleigh said sending out an energy blast that killed twenty demons.

"I know that first hand I used to date her." Chord said before concentrating with his psychic powers on a werewolf. He watched it grab its head in pain before exploding.

"Chord this is probably not the best time for you to bring that up." Henry said he fired his gun with one hand while he used the other to blow a werewolf up.

Wyatt was starting to get fed up with the never-ending supply of werewolves coming his way. So he tucked his gun in the waistband of his pants. He sent out an energy blast that took out fifty demons. "That is more like it. Now we're cooking with gas boys and girls."

"Wy you're not allowed to cook and you know it. But as long as you're cooking you might want to do it to your right." Liz called out to her boyfriend she was fighting a werewolf that she stabbed with her atheme. Wyatt noted the group that she was talking about and took them out.

"No he isn't allowed to cook food Lizzie. He can cook all the demons he wants to and I won't even yell at him for it." Chris replied before unleashing his elder bolts on a group of werewolves that were advancing on him.

"Yeah well there is one more big group left over here I wish he would cook their asses so we can be done with this." Jake yelled it took him far longer to kill that many demons than it would take Wyatt. Wyatt did as Jake directed him and soon they were werewolf free.

"That was pretty intense if you ask me." Troy said letting out a sigh of relief he was glad that they had this vanquish under their belts.

Both Henry and Chris detected movement in the corner of the cavern and out of habit they trained their guns on that spot.

"Whoa, hold up a minute guys don't shoot it's me Greg." Greg said holding his hands up so they didn't shoot him.

"Greg what the fuck are you doing down here?" Prue questioned her little brother.

"I had some things to take care of. But you guys more or less took care of it for me." Greg replied.

Jake saw red he couldn't believe that fucker had the gall to show his face after what he had done. "Don't you lie to her Greg tell her what you're really doing down here. You were hoping that your furry buddies would take us out and save you the trouble." He raged at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about like I said I was down here because I have been having problems with that group too." Greg replied like his brother was talking nonsense.

"Bullshit if you think I buy that fucked up story for two seconds then you're delusional." Jake shot back at him.

"Jakie calm down he has charmed blood in him just like we do. It is entirely possible that they were after him too." Prue said trying to calm her brother down.

"Oh that is a likely fuckin' story Prue I can't believe that you're taking what he says at face value." Jake was really worked up into a state now.

"Coop man cut him some slack. We don't have any reason not to believe him." Wyatt said he really was sweet and innocent in some ways.

"Seriously I don't know what I did to you that you don't like me but I wish you would get over it. Mom and dad both trust me. I think you should start to trust me too." Greg shot back at his brother.

Jake did a slow burn now. "Don't you be guilty of calling my parents mom and dad ever again you son of a bitch."

"Damn it Cooper calm your ass down. You do realize that you just called Aunt Phoebe a bitch man." Chuck said his friend was getting out of hand fast.

"Like I said I'm used to this from him. But I really wish I knew why he hates me so much." Greg said shaking his head sadly.

"I think it's apparent you took entirely too much pleasure in telling mom that I turn evil in the future. But I've had a lot of time to think about it. And the more I think about it the more I think that you only did it to throw her off your trail. Because you're evil right here and now." Jake spat out. He really was pulling no punches.

Greg rolled his eyes another attribute that he had gotten from his Halliwell lineage. "Oh, yeah that's is really sane sounding man. You are unstable as hell for all any of us know you're starting your transformation to evil right now. I can't believe mom and dad leave your insane ass alone with Phil. It's bad enough that they trust you to be around the girls but they really should know better than to leave you alone with Phil."

Jake narrowed his blue eyes until they were nothing more than slits and then he turned to glare at Greg. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" he asked hoping beyond all hope that he hadn't heard him right.

" I didn't stutter Coop I said that you shouldn't be trusted alone with Phil. For all we know you could be trying to work your demonic ways on him." Greg said forcefully training his almost identical blue eyes on his brother.

"You better fuckin' watch yourself boy. You don't know the first thing about me because if you did you would know that Phil is safer with me than he would be with even Prue. I would never do anything to hurt him." Jake seethed. He had his hands balled in fists at his sides.

"You guys I think that you should continue this elsewhere it is about to get out of hand. And I really think that there are better places than the underworld for you to have this discussion." Chris said trying to step in and keep the peace.

"Sure you just keep telling yourself that. But lets think about it for a moment. You're the one who got all the demonic powers not me. And you're the one who turns into a demon just like our father. You just need to face it deep down you're no better than Cole was. You might think that your witch can keep you good but she won't be enough for you. Just like mom wasn't enough to keep Cole good." Greg knew just what buttons to push.

Jake couldn't keep his temper in check any longer he took off at a full run and tackled Greg to the ground. He then began punching him repeatedly in the face and every other open spot that he could find. "My name is Cooper Jacob Halliwell Jr. just like my father. My father's name is Coop he is a cupid and so am I. Do you understand me?" he barked out while continuing to wail on him.

Greg flipped Jake over on his back and began pounding on him. "I swear I think you have lost your mind seriously."

Jake didn't stay down for long he again had the upper hand and continued hitting Greg. "I didn't have all my mind to begin with I am a Halliwell after all." He said ignoring the blood that was dripping from his nose and mouth.

Greg went to flip Jake again but he knew what he was going to do so he dodged the move he tried to put on him and slammed his head on the ground.

"Yeah I should have mentioned before that there is no way you're going to beat me at this. My mom taught me how to fight and she is pretty kick ass if I don't say so myself." He said smugly sounding just like Coop.

"She is my mom too you dumb ass." Greg shot back at him.

"Both of you fuckin' idiots need to get some sense right about now and knock that stupid shit off." Troy yelled at them.

"Yeah Troy that isn't going to work too well. Hank take your pick." Chris said shaking his head in resignation.

"I'll take Coop as pissed off as he is I'm the only one who can handle him." Henry said. He walked over and pulled Jake off the top of Greg like it was nothing for him. Really it wasn't they didn't call him the gorilla for nothing.

Chris hauled Greg up off of the ground and put him in a hold that he couldn't get out of. "I'm going to orb him back to the manor. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop can sort this out this sure as hell doesn't fall in my job description." He huffed.

"I'm right behind you." Henry said orbing out right after his older cousin did.

"Well now that, that has been taken care of in addition to our demon problem I suggest we get the fuck out of here." Chord suggested.

"I for one agree with you I can't wait to get out of these shoes." Prue agreed with her ex-boyfriend.

Rachel looked over at Bianca "Hey B are you ok?" she asked she was a little concerned about her.

"Yeah I'm fine Rach as a matter of fact I'm better than I've been in a long time." Bianca replied trying to keep here voice under control.

* * *

"I would honestly yell at you guys for being stupid and not telling us about the demon that you had to go after. But you did just save us a lot of hassle so you're going to get a get out of jail free card on this one." Piper addressed the group of young people in her living room.

"Mom we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry. And we didn't want you to think that you had to go after a demon before you were ready to leave Jackie alone with dad." Mel reasoned with her.

"Mel all you guys had to do was tell what you were up to so we could have backed you up if we had to. Just because I have Jackie to worry about now doesn't mean I worry about you guys any less." Piper replied sighing.

"What you guys did was a little stupid. You went after a demon without knowing a lot about it." Phoebe said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well we were thinking that we wanted to do this on our own. The older kids never trust us with anything. We wanted to prove to them that we are capable of doing things without their help." Val said reasonably.

"We can understand and we do, really we do. But you guys just can't go running around without a safety net. None of you are even in your twenties yet and we would like it if you made it to that point." Paige reasoned with them.

"We weren't trying to get hurt we were only trying to help. We would have gladly taken the werewolves but mom you didn't see the look in Hank and B's eyes. It damn near broke my heart." Patty replied.

"It is understandable that you would do anything for them when it comes to that. But be careful from now on. You guys aren't like the older kids. You don't have a reliable healer in your group." Eva sighed.

"Mom we know and we were being careful we just wanted to take care of this demon before it became a real problem." Ricky informed his mother.

"Just be more careful in the future. Like I said you're off the hook for this one. Just get your asses to work before I really get upset with you." Piper ordered them with a pointed finger.

No sooner had the younger kids cleared out of the living room than the thirteen orbed in. Chris and Henry orbed to opposite sides of the room to keep Jake and Greg as far away from each other as possible.

"Hen you big bastard let me go." Jake yelled out at his cousin.

"Coop shut up and be still. If I have to put you on your ass to make you stop I will." Henry shouted back at him.

Greg meanwhile was struggling to get out of Chris's grip. "Let me go Chris."

"Not happening you and Coop will go back to trying to kill each other." Chris said.

"What the hell is going on here guys?" Phoebe asked looking between both of her sons.

"Oh, nothing much Coop and Greg got into while we were in the underworld." Wyatt explained like it was no big deal.

"Cooper what the hell is this all about?" Phoebe asked him sternly.

"Ask him mom." Jake said pointing to Greg.

"I don't know what happened mom. I just showed up where they were vanquishing demons and he accused me of being evil and I didn't even do anything to him." Greg said trying to play the innocent victim.

"Aunt Pheebs I really trying to stay out of this but he isn't as innocent in this whole thing as he is trying to make himself sound. He said some things to Jake that he damn well shouldn't have said." Liz said trying to defend Jake without sounding like she was defending Jake.

"Chris, Hank be my big helpers and take those two into the kitchen. The rest of you better follow if you know what's good for you I'm not very happy with any of you right now." Piper said leading them into the kitchen. Chris and Henry both being Piper's boys did as they were told and everyone else followed them. They didn't want to be in any more trouble than they were already in.

"Now I suggest you explain what the hell is going on." Paige said looking at the group in front of her when they got in the kitchen. Cole and Nicole were now there as well.

"Lets see we kicked some werewolf ass and then Greg came walking out of a corner. And then those two were slinging words back and forth. And then they started fighting if it isn't apparent from the way they both look." Henry explained.

"Boys I don't know what you were both thinking putting your hands on each other. Jake you're the older brother you know better." Phoebe scolded him. She just didn't think that he was giving Greg a fair chance.

"But mom he told me that I was just like Cole and that I shouldn't be trusted alone with Phil." Jake said an incredulous look on his face. He couldn't believe his mother was taking Greg's side.

"That's because you're clearly crazy and I don't want you alone with my baby brother." Greg shot back at him.

Before Jake knew what he was doing he conjured a fireball. "Jacob put that damn thing out before you hurt someone." Coop told his son shaking his head.

"Don't worry I've got him for you Coop." Cole said standing and walking to Jake. "You don't know how to put that out do you?" he asked him.

"No not really." Jake admitted.

"Here I got you on this one." Cole said taking the fireball in his hand and putting it out. "That one is a tad bit tougher than the energy balls to make go out." He smiled at him.

"Yeah I think that is a fair statement." Jake replied. He couldn't believe Cole was being so nice to him.

"It's ok don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us. If you ever want help I'll be around." Cole assured him before sitting back down.

"Dad can I please hold Phil?" Jake asked he was damn near begging.

A look crossed Phoebe's face and she looked like she was going to open her mouth to say something but Coop shot her a look. "Of course you can." He got up and put his infant son into his grown son's arms.

"Hey Phil I hope you know that I would never hurt you for anything in the world." Jake cooed at his little brother.

"Right so I tell you that he shouldn't be trusted with Phil and you let him hold him. That is a really good idea." Greg said sarcastically.

"Cole shut your mouth now you're not helping matters any at all." Piper warned him.

"Fine at least get Chris to let me go." Greg grumbled. Chris looked to his mother for approval before he released Greg from the hold he had him in.

"Ok now that those two are no longer going to rip each other's heads off. I know some people that need to explain themselves." Prue said looking at her nieces and nephews.

"See it's like this Grandpa Sam and Kyle both showed up at the same time with jobs for us. We gave one job to the munchkins and we took the other job." Chuck explained.

"But only because it had to do with werewolves and well you guys know why we picked that job." Lilly said hopping on her brother's thought train.

"Yeah we know why you guys took the job we just wish you would have told us. You didn't know what kind of demon you sent those kids after. And we're not mad at you for not taking the demon we're mad that you didn't tell us." Piper said.

"We didn't want you to worry and had you known what we were up to you would have worried mom. This was something we had to take care of on our own. And I don't know about anyone else but I feel better now." Chris replied.

Paige looked at her first born and she saw that he seemed as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She couldn't stay mad not after all they had been through. "Just no more lies you guys you could get hurt."

"Ok mom and for the record I'm sorry." Henry said.

"Shit I can't have you guys mad at me I need you to work for me. Just go and get cleaned up." Piper said letting them off the hook as well.

"Before you go though I'm a tad bit curious as to how the hell you got rid of so many werewolves." Leo said thoughtfully.

"Ask the brothers from another mother. They have more guns than an armory." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"See I don't even want to know so I'm not going to ask. There are things I am better off not knowing and this is one of those things." Nicole shook her head.

"Yeah mom you really don't want to know." Troy agreed with his mother.

"I don't think I want to know either. Because I can just envision Ro with a gun and it isn't a pretty sight." Eva said shuddering a little.

"Mom you don't have to worry about that because they wouldn't give me a gun they said I would shoot myself." Roman pouted a little.

"Ro more than likely you would have shot yourself. You can cook like a champ but I don't want you covering my back with a gun." Chuck joked with him.

"Charles leave your brother alone." Derek warned his oldest son.

"No can do dad someone has to bust his chops and that is my job." Chuck replied.

"I'm gonna bust your chops one of these days Chuck." Roman said not that the threat was credible coming from him.

"Roman I think you're forgetting that you're a hobbit but you shouldn't make threats like that." Prue said trying hard not to laugh.

"I give up with you Prue." Roman said throwing his hands up in resignation he just couldn't win sometimes.

"Now you're learning Ro just don't argue with her that is what she wants." Jake laughed. And then he handed Phil back to his dad.

"I'm going to kick both your asses on principle." Prue said glaring at both men.

"Prue honey chill. I think we've had enough blood shed for one day." Chuck said kissing her to calm her down.

"Jake before you go apologize to your brother." Phoebe ordered him.

"Mom you know that I don't say things I don't mean so I can't do that." Jake said and then he turned to Cole. "Hey Cole thanks." He said before shimmering out.

* * *

A little while later Chuck and Prue were sitting on the couch in his apartment. Chuck had the prophecy about the thirteen laid out in front of him on the table.

"Chip baby what are you looking for?" Prue asked him she didn't know what he needed that was in the prophecy.

"Um, I'm just checking something Prue." Chuck replied before he went back to looking at the prophecy. "And there it is right there in black and white. Coop and Lilly's breakup."

Prue looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Chuck?" she asked more than a little confused.

"Look Prue I know that this is going to be hard for you to hear. But I think I know who the one is and I think it's Greg. It makes sense it says that they will break up because the one will be the counterpart. And they are twins." Chuck pointed out logically.

"What makes you think that?" Prue asked.

"Well I've learned some things from Chris and Hank over the years. One of those things is to listen to how people say things. Earlier when Coop and Greg were fighting Greg told Coop that his witch wouldn't be enough to keep him good. Well the only people I know who talk like that are demons. I seriously think that he is the one I'm sorry sweetie." Chuck said.

"Don't worry about it Chuck I already know. And we'll talk about it later. But I do have to talk to you really quick. How mad would you be if we postponed the wedding?" Prue asked him.

"I wouldn't be mad at all baby." Chuck assured her.

"Good because I don't want to have to worry about something going wrong on our wedding day we have too much on our plates right now. Don't worry I'll break it to my mom gently." Prue replied. "And put that damn thing away we don't need it anymore."

Chuck folded it up and stuck it in the notebook he had sitting on the table. He did it just in time too because then there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he yelled.

Caleb came walking through the door a second later. "I see that you've gotten too lazy to open the door." He commented.

"Yes I have grandpa I have been through a lot today." Chuck informed him.

"So you told me that I could meet your fiancé." Caleb said.

Chuck smiled "Grandpa this is my fiancé Prue." He said standing up and pulling Prue up with him.

"This woman can't be the little girl I remember she is far too beautiful." Caleb said kissing her on the cheek.

"Caleb you can't say things like that you'll make me blush." Prue replied acting like she was shy.

"I have to say you did very well Charlie she is a keeper. Prue don't let him get by with anything he needs a woman like you." Caleb smiled at them.

"Don't worry about that one little bit. I don't let him get by with anything. He knows he has to toe the line." Prue replied.

* * *

Henry and Bianca were sitting on the couch in her apartment he had his arms wrapped around her and she was laying her head on his chest.

" I don't know about you but I feel pretty damn good right now." Henry told her before he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Yeah I guess." Bianca said half-heartedly.

Henry looked down at her concerned. "B what's wrong?" he asked he could tell from her tone that something with her wasn't right.

"Hank I can't believe that it's over. I have nothing to feel guilty about anymore. I just don't know if I can forgive myself." Bianca replied truthfully.

"B it was never your fault and you have nothing to feel guilty about. And there is damn sure nothing to forgive from the beginning this has all been Greg. It had nothing to do with you baby." Henry tried his best to assure her.

"But Hank if I don't have myself to blame then none of this makes sense. As long as I still had someone I could blame then it made sense and it kept her alive for me. But now I don't know how to feel." Bianca said a few tears making their way down her cheeks.

Henry let a lone tear roll down his face as well. "Honey in a way I do know what you mean. But we have got to let this go for our own sake. We got half of the group responsible for this we just have to get Greg and it will be over. I know that this is hard she was my wife. But I love you so much and I can't stand seeing you in pain. It's just too much for me to bear. You just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Hank I can forgive myself in time but I don't know if my mom and dad can forgive me." Bianca cried into his massive chest.

"B they never blamed either of us I can see that now they knew all along that this wasn't our fault. We both did the very best we could that night and we really couldn't do any more than that. She knows that she has told us that much numerous times." Henry said he just wanted her to feel better.

"I know that Hank but I was her big sister I was supposed to protect her not put her in harm's way." Bianca cried harder.

"Baby girl I remember how it really happened that night. She begged you to let her go. You didn't want to but finally she wore you down. You did your best to keep her safe you always did your best to keep her safe there wasn't anything else that you could have done." Henry assured her.

"Yeah but I should have tried harder it should have been me that died not her." Bianca replied.

"No baby losing her was hard enough on me I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. Because I may have loved her but I have always loved you so much more than that." Henry said his tone pleading.

"I love you so much Hank." Bianca said finally trying to dry her tears.

"And I love you too B I always have and I always will." Henry replied.

* * *

Huck woke suddenly with a pounding in his head he didn't know where he was or how he got there. All he knew was he could hear a beeping noise it was steady and it was about to drive him nuts. He opened his eyes and he could clearly make out his dad and his sister.

"Puck you're up." Eric exclaimed brightly.

"What the hell happened?" Huck asked his voice sounded raspy and weak.

"You got conked over the head. That leads me to wonder just who the hell you have pissed off lately Noah." Calleigh said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I haven't pissed anyone off that I can think of." Huck said but then something hit him no pun intended. Torch had done this to him there was no question about it. But it was better that he didn't let his sister know about it.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Eric asked him.

"I remember the I came home to get my truck, well I had to change into my uniform too, then I saw that the trash bag needed to be changed so I went out to the garage and threw it in the garbage can and that is when things start to get a little fuzzy." Huck admitted.

"Yeah well they seem to think that you got hit over the head with a tire iron. You're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning but other than that you'll be fine." Calleigh assured him.

"Oh thanks Cal don't sound so happy about me being ok." Huck said sarcastically.

"You've got your mouth going you'll be ok I have no doubt in my mind about that. Besides Wy will work his magic on you when we get you out of here." Calleigh assured him.

Huck accepted that answer but then he felt a brief moment of panic he didn't know where Penny was. "Cal have you seen Penny?" he asked he knew damn good and well what had happened the last time Penny and Torch had been alone together.

"See I knew that you were going to ask about her and that is why I called her for you." Calleigh replied and she gestured to Penny standing in the doorway.

"Puck what the hell were you doing this time? Because you had just promised me that you would be right over to work in no time. The next thing I know I'm getting a call from your sister." Penny asked her boyfriend she honestly didn't know how the hell he survived sometimes.

"I must have just slipped and fell it's no big deal Penny. We're still on for tonight nothing has changed." Huck replied he really didn't want her knowing what he was thinking.

"Except that you have a mild grade concussion and let me tell you something those are hard to heal." Penny said.

"Penny he'll be fine the hard headed boy cracked his coconut he didn't hurt anything important." Eric chuckled.

"I'm gonna crack your coconut if you don't knock it off." Huck threatened his father. They were really more like brothers for the way they carried on.

"I'm thinking that you might be a little slow on the draw right now and I could kick your ass." Eric teased him.

"In your dreams you could kick my ass. You haven't won a wrestling match with me since I was thirteen." Huck retorted.

"Yes and in your dreams you can beat Hen in a flex off." Wyatt said coming into the room consulting his chart. He was logging in a few hours before he had to head to P3. "Now I'm not really sure how the hell one gets hit with a tire iron with no one else around. But you probably just slipped and hit your head on it. Anyway though you're free to go just as soon as you sign these papers I have. And I don't mind telling you that I don't want to see you back here."

Huck took the forms that Wyatt gave him to sign and he signed them he didn't want to be in that hospital longer than he had to be. "No offense Wy but I don't want to be in here anymore than you want me here. I hate hospitals and I don't want to be in here a minute longer than I have to be."

Wyatt took the papers from him and handed him a prescription. "You have a mild grade concussion there is really nothing I can do about that if you get what I'm saying. So what I did is I prescribed you some really strong painkillers. You can take two at a time but no more Chris takes three and he acts like a drunk. I mean it no more than two at a time every four to six hours as needed."

"I heard you Wy believe it or not I'm not an idiot." Huck defended himself.

Wyatt wrote something else down on his chart. "I know that you're not an idiot Huck you're a dumb ass. Only a dumb ass would be in the army."

"And only an idiot would be in the navy." Huck countered.

"I will have you know that I may have gone through boot camp for the navy but I was really a marine you can ask anyone." Wyatt replied.

"Let me settle this you are both dumb ass idiots. Don't you two get into this argument. I had to listen to you and Henry have this debate the other day. I honestly think that all of you boys just need to get over it." Calleigh said rolling her eyes.

"Ok I surrender Cal. I have to go make a couple of more rounds before I can get my ass out of here so I'll see you later just don't be late tonight. And Penny don't let him over do it." Wyatt ordered before walking out of the room.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes there is no way I would believe that his is a doctor." Penny said shaking her head after her cousin had gone.

"I know that is pretty scary that is almost as bad as it would be if Eric was a doctor. I'm sorry but I wouldn't let Nature Boy here operate on my car." Calleigh said pointing to her father.

"I love you too Cal." Eric said an incredulous look on his face.

* * *

"Ow, that one really hurt." Jake whined Lilly was tending to his wounds in her apartment.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to get into with Greg. And I know he provoked you but you didn't have to take the bait on that one." Lilly said as she cleaned out a cut above his eye.

"I really love your bedside manner doc I'm in pain here and you're making it worse." Jake whined again.

"Don't be a baby Jakie it's not my fault that you decided to get into a brawl." Lilly pointed out putting a butterfly bandage over his cut. She dipped a cotton swab in peroxide and dabbed his bloody knuckles with it.

"Lilly he said the wrong things to me. He said that I shouldn't be trusted with Phil and the girls. You know that I would never hurt those girls and I adore Phil." Jake defended himself.

"Jake that is why you beating the hell out of him seems ridiculous to me. We all know that you would never do anything to hurt any of your siblings. But I'm not going to stand here and say that you were wrong to hit him either because you weren't." Lilly went on cleaning the blood out of his nose with a cotton swab.

"He just pushes all of my buttons and I can't stand him. And I've never trusted him not from the minute I first laid eyes on him. You know me I trust everyone I'm almost as bad as Wyatt when it comes to that." Jake fumed.

"Ok, you're done don't let yourself get to be such a mess again. Do I need to recheck any of your old injuries?" Lilly asked.

"You're not going to be happy with me but I think when he threw me he opened up one of the cuts on my back." Jake admitted.

"Pull your shirt up so I can take a look." Lilly ordered him and he did as he was told. "I really don't see anything wrong a couple of them are bleeding but there isn't really anything I can do about that. Unless you want like ten pounds of gauze on your back."

"I don't care Lilly do as you see fit you're the one who has been taking care of those anyway." Jake replied.

Lilly picked up a tube of antibiotic ointment and rub it on the cuts on his back. She then cut strips of gauze and taped them over the cuts. "I hope the one day soon someone will be able to heal those for you. But I'm trying my best to make sure you don't end up with scars because of it."

"Hey Lilly I love you." Jake said out of the blue.

"I love you too Jakie." Lilly said leaning in to kiss him.

"Ow." Jake said reflexively when he hands brushed one of the sore spots on his back.

"I'm sorry baby I know that had to hurt. You're back is a mess but don't worry we'll get you better. " Lilly cooed at him like he was a baby.

"God I've missed you woman." Jake said pulling her down on his lap.

"I've missed you too. But we need to get up and get ready to go to work." Lilly replied pulling herself up off of his lap.

* * *

Phoebe and Coop were alone in their condo with Phil but they were barely saying a word to each other. Every now and then they would share a look but then they would look away. Coop was sitting with his feet up on the coffee table with the baby monitor resting on his chest he had just got Phil to go down for a nap. He grunted when Phoebe moved his legs out of the way so she could get by.

"What the hell is your problem Coop? You've barely said two words to me since we left the manor." Phoebe asked him and she wasn't very nice about it.

"I don't have a problem Phoebe that must be you projecting again." Coop replied nonchalantly.

"No you've been acting like an asshole since Jake and Greg were fighting earlier." Phoebe said arching an eyebrow in his direction.

"Phoebe I really don't know what you're talking about I haven't been acting any way. I'm just a little tired you know that Phil was a bear last night." Coop said like nothing was bothering him.

"That is bullshit Coop before we left you were talking to everyone but me and since we've been home you won't look at me and you won't talk to me. If I did something I would like to know about it." Phoebe shot back at him.

"I don't want to fight with you Phoebe so just drop it." Coop said he wanted to avoid having a round with her if at all possible.

"No I won't drop it Coop I want to know what the hell I did that has you in such a pissed off mood." Phoebe said her voice steadily rising.

" Phoebe don't raise your damn voice I just got Phil to sleep." Coop replied he could feel his temper rising and he never lost his temper.

"Well then tell me why the fuck you have been acting like a jerk." Phoebe demanded of him.

"Because Phoebe when little Coop asked if he could hold Phil earlier you would have said no if I hadn't have stepped in and it would have killed him." Coop informed her.

"Coop a second before that Cole had just had to take a fireball away from him. I'm sorry but I didn't really feel that it would have been safe for him to be holding Phil at the moment." Phoebe said reasonably.

"Horse shit Phoebe it wasn't just that. You were acting like Jake was the one to blame because they were fighting." Coop said he didn't let anyone mistreat his boy.

"He hasn't been the nicest person in the world to Greg so yeah I imagine that he was the reason that they were fighting." Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe you heard what he said to Jake about he shouldn't be trusted with Phil and he said he was exactly like Cole. Jake is my boy I don't ever want him to be mistreated by anyone. He has my name and I have been there with him since he was as little as Phil. I remember being able to hold him in the palm of my hand. I can't take the word of a man I've only known a few months over what Jake has to say. I raised him Phoebe I know what kind of man he is because that is the man I taught him to be." Coop said passionately.

"Coop I'm trying to make an effort here Greg is our son too." Phoebe pointed out to him.

"No, Phoebe, Greg is your son. I have two sons Cooper and Phillip. And I sure as hell am not going to jeopardize my relationship with my oldest boy for someone I barely know." Coop spelled out for her.

"That is really mature Coop." Phoebe spat back at him.

Coop sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Pheebs I didn't mean that the way that it sounded. I only meant that Greg won't let me in enough to treat him like a son. I could love him just as much as I love Phil if he would let me in."

"But not as much as you love Jake. But like you said before Jake is your boy he was your only boy for almost twenty-one years. You two have a bond that I wouldn't want to break if it was within my powers to do so. I'm sorry about losing my cool with you. I'm just really scared right now Jacob I don't want anything bad to happen to little Coop." Phoebe said calling her husband by his middle name.

"I know I'm scared too Marie I can't lose him scratch that I won't lose him now or ever. You just need to realize what it would have done to him if you would have told him he couldn't hold his brother." Coop replied using Phoebe's middle name.

"Coop I know you saved me from making a really big mistake. You're right Jakie is a sweetheart he wouldn't have put his hands on Greg unless he provoked him. So again I'm sorry." Phoebe said laying her head on his chest.

"I'm not the one who needs to hear that but it's a step." Coop replied placing a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

Cole and Nicole were both standing in the middle of her living room floor while Liz and Troy sat on the couch. Neither one looked as if they knew what to say or how to say it.

"Mom not that I mind being forced to come here against my will but I would really like it if you would get to the point of this sometimes in oh lets say the next hour or so." Liz said sarcastically it was unfortunately one of the side effects of dating a Halliwell.

"Liz, Troy there is no easy way for me to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm about three months pregnant and Cole is the father." Nicole got out in one long breath.

Troy looked at her both of his eyebrows raised in a question mark. "That one I didn't see coming now or ever to be quite honest with you."

"Yeah I'm pretty much with the dumb ass on this one. And here I thought there was nothing else that could shock me ever again but I have just been proved wrong." Liz commented dryly.

"I know that this is all really sudden and you guys have every right to be upset but just try to keep an open mind." Nicole implored them.

Troy held out his hands palms facing outward like a traffic cop in a sign for her to hold it right there. "Mom I know that I can't speak for Lizzie but I for one don't have a problem with this. As a matter of fact I'm downright thrilled." He beamed at her.

"What about you Liz?" Cole asked her.

"Cole my mom has been alone for almost twenty years now. She found you and I'm glad because you make her happy. It's about damn time that she got her happy ending. I couldn't be happier right now if I tried." Liz replied.

"So you're both ok with this?" Nicole asked and she was met by two nodding heads in response. "Well there is more." She continued and Cole let out a whistle.

A minute later Dom came strolling into the room from the kitchen.

"What the hell is Dom doing here?" Troy asked more than a little confused.

Liz however got what was going on right away. "Well Troy this is just a guess of mine but I think it is entirely possible that Dom is our little brother."

Dom chuckled to himself and shook his head. "See there I always knew that I got my brains from my sister. Everyone always wants to compare me to Troy. But Lizzie and are smarter than the average bear."

"When you say things like that it is no wonder that people compare you to Troy you sound just like him." Liz pointed out to him.

"I sounded nothing like Troy I was just stating the facts." Dom replied.

"Ok Liz this should be a little weird for you. Our brother is engaged to your niece and your roommate's ex is his half brother. Our lives are like a soap opera." Troy commented shaking his head.

"Thank you for that mental image Troy I hadn't thought about that. Just allow me to point out to you that if you marry Val, Jake will be your brother-in-law. So you tell me how not right that makes you." Liz replied smacking Troy on the back of the head.

"I'm never getting married so that isn't going to happen. You know me I'm just waiting for the very next adventure before I pull up my stakes and steal away in the night." Troy said laying it on thick.

"Troy you are seriously retarded I don't know how you've made it through adulthood. But then again this is you we are talking about so you always find a way." Liz rolled her eyes another hazard of dating a Halliwell.

"Hell yeah I always know how to get my ass out of shit. You have to remember I'm a little bit of a con man." Troy reminded her.

"Dom ignore him. All you need to know to get through life is this. I am the sibling that you should listen to Troy will only get you in trouble." Liz said pulling Dom down on the couch between her and Troy.

"Trust me I learned that a long time ago." Dom assured her.

"Well you need to listen to me on this one because it is important. The only person you ever take gambling advice from is Prue don't ask me what it is but that girl knows how to pick a winner." Troy said his gambling habits coming to the surface.

"Troy I can't imagine why but I was never really allowed to gamble." Dom said sarcastically.

"Because your brother has one hell of a gambling problem." Nicole snorted.

"I do not have a problem at least not anymore." Troy said defensively.

"Never bet on the horse races Troy that is what gets you." Cole advised him.

"You're preaching to the choir here Cole I know all about it." Troy replied.

"Oh, look mom that is so cute your boyfriend and your son have something in common." Liz said sweetly sarcastic.

"Yeah I can see that." Nicole said rolling her eyes.

Dom looked down at his watch and groaned "Mom as much as I hate to split on you for the second time today I really have to get out of here I have important things to do." He and Liz shared a look because she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't worry about it I know that you're busy." Nicole said assuring him that it was ok.

"Dom before you go do you think maybe you could shimmer me over to Wy's place?" Liz asked knowing she had no intentions of going there.

"Yeah sure." Dom replied holding his hand out to her so he could shimmer them both out.

* * *

The future people and some of the thirteen were standing in the storage room of P3 when Dom and Liz shimmered in together.

"Dom I'm not even going to ask why you and Liz just shimmered in here together because I really don't want to know." Jack said he was more than a tad bit afraid to ask what the hell they were doing together.

"I think we should cover the more important things first. Like what the fuck are Prue, Jake, and Chuck doing here?" Liz asked she really hadn't expected to see all three of them in there.

"Lizzie they know now too and trust me none of us were running our mouths." Henry assured her.

"First things first though we need to make sure that Anna gets back home." Paige said as much as she hated to see her sister go she knew that she had to.

"Paige I can stay if you think you're going to need me." Anna offered hopefully.

"No, Anna you have to go and you know it. I can't be worried about you on top of everything else I have going on right now." Paige rebuked her idea.

"Anna I hate to say this but she is right. You'll be of more help to us if you go back home where you belong." Alan agreed with his oldest niece.

"Fine I have the potion right here all I have to do is throw it at the wall and I'm gone." Anna replied.

"Well then you might want to think about getting gone. We have very important things to discuss." Paige said looking at her pointedly.

Anna just nodded and then she threw her arms around her sister's neck. "Paige I love you and I'm gonna miss you."

"I love you too kid and I miss you everyday. But you have got to go home where you belong. I know that things aren't the best that they could be right now but I promise that one day soon they will be. Just have a little faith that maybe your big sister knows what she's talking about." Paige said she had to force herself to let go of her baby sister.

Dom put his arms around his future sister-in-law. "Anna thanks for coming and making us all look like a bunch of dumbasses."

"That didn't take that much work on my part Dom." Anna replied playfully.

"You take care of yourself kid and make damn sure that if you need us again you come get us." Jack said pointing his finger at her.

"Don't worry Jackie I will." Anna promised him.

"I love you Anna be careful." Alan warned her.

"I love you too Al." Anna replied.

"Anna just watch your back." Brady said when he went to hug her.

"No worries Phil I always do." Anna said giving him a smile.

Henry slipped an arm around his daughter "Behave yourself child." He said playfully.

"I'm always good daddy you have me confused with your oldest son." Anna replied.

"Bye baby you keep your brother in line for me." Bianca said kissing her on her head.

"I always do mom." Anna assured her. "I guess I should get going." She said before throwing her potion and stepping through the portal that appeared on the wall.

"Ok now that she's gone we have very important things to discuss." Paige said ignoring the wave of sadness she felt wash over her.

"Like how the hell did we get three new members in one day." Alan said looking at the new additions to their group.

"I got a premonition off of a piece of paper Mickey gave me. Trust me that told me everything that I never wanted to know. Greg was the one that had O killed." Jake replied.

"I found out the same way that Jake did he handed me the piece of paper and I got a vision off of it. I think a certain someone was hoping that I would get a vision off of that paper." Prue said going next.

"I figured it out on my own. It was just the way that Greg said something so I started combing through the prophecy." Chuck admitted.

"Paige give them the potion." Chris ordered his daughter.

"Here drink this." Paige said handing each of them a vial. All three of them chugged it down.

"That tasted like ass I'm not sure I want to know what's in it." Chuck said making a face.

"Yeah and you don't really want to know what it does either so we won't talk about it. I'm more interested in finding out how the hell Greg was involved in O's death." Bianca said she really hadn't gotten a full picture out of Jake earlier.

"Well B I'll tell you in a few days you really don't need to hear all of this right now. I really don't want to explain all of this right now." Jake said there were just some things better off being broken gently this was one of those things.

"Ok I can live with that because you're right I don't think I could take it right now." Bianca replied.

"That would be a new development that we didn't see coming. Anyway it's only a matter of time before all this spills out into the open anyway we just have to be prepared for it." Alan said.

"Yeah I know and I shudder every time I think about it." Chris replied he really wasn't looking forward to that.

"Wait a minute Coop I have to say this that was some very excellent acting earlier on your part with Greg. You had that shit down to a science." Henry said admiring his cousin's handy work.

"Yeah baby brother the fireball was a very nice touch I didn't know you could think something up that fast." Prue said.

"That was planned?" Chris asked a little confused.

"Yeah it was planned like two seconds before it happened. We wanted to make it seem like Prue trusts him. We had a whole telepathic conversation about it." Henry shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You used telepathy in front of him without giving them the potion first?" Chris asked him incredulously.

"No, I had already given them the potion. Had you asked before you had Paige give them another dose you would have known that." Henry replied calmly.

"Then I have to say that was a mighty fine plan I really liked it if I don't say so myself. I'm a little pissed though I can't believe you guys left me out of the loop. We're supposed to be the power of three and you two just left me hanging in the breeze." Chris bitched at his two younger cousins.

"Hey now we didn't have time to fill you in. We need him to think that things are going his way. As long as he thinks that then he won't be suspicious of us. Like Hank said it was a spur of the moment type of deal. You're only mad because you didn't get to input your genius on this plan." Prue said pinching his cheek.

"Fine but I don't have to like it that the two of you are keeping things from me." Chris huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok since there is nothing else I strongly suggest that we all get out there and get some work done. I know that Aunt Piper will be very unhappy with us if we don't do what we're supposed to do." Henry said and he got grumbles of agreement before they all filed out of the room. He was hoping to stop the argument that Chris and Prue were about to have.

"Hey dad wait." Paige said putting a hand on Chris's arm to stop him.

"What do you need baby?" he asked her.

"I need to talk to you about Gideon." Paige said evenly.

Chris felt some anger rise up in him at the mention of that name. "What about him?" he asked in reply.

"He is the one that turns Uncle Jake. Don't worry we're going to take care of it. But I just thought that you would like to know. Lets just keep this between us for right now though." Paige said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me baby girl. But thanks for telling me I guess it was too much to hope that that bastard was dead and gone for good." Chris sighed rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, this is awkward as hell but I know what he did to you and I know what he tried to do to Uncle Wy." Paige replied.

"Lets just say that it wouldn't hurt my feelings in the least bit to send that bastard back to the wasteland where he belongs." Chris said forcefully.

"Daddy I don't mean to pry but you're going to have to tell Uncle Wy and everyone else the full truth sooner or later. it's only going to hurt worse the longer you put it off trust me I know from experience." Paige informed him.

"Baby I know that I just don't know how to bring it up. It's not like I can just be like 'Hey Wy I've been having flashbacks from another timeline when you were an evil dictator. Do you feel like hunting demons today?' I don't think that that would pan out very well for me. But I also think that I owe you an apology. I'm sorry that I ever kept the truth about who your mother is from you. I know that I hurt you pretty badly." Chris said he could tell that he had hurt her in the act of trying to protect her.

"Dad you didn't do that not yet anyway. And you didn't mean to hurt me you were trying to protect me that's all. I had a really great mom growing up but I have really enjoyed the chance to get close to my mother. Don't tell her that I said this but I'm more like her than I'm willing to admit." Paige said giving him a small smile.

"You're a lot like your mother baby but I wouldn't have it any other way she is a very strong woman. She has survived a lot and that is how I know that you'll succeed in fixing Coop." Chris said speaking to her from his heart.

"Daddy I'm a Halliwell it has been said that I have too much of Aunt Mel in me for my own good." Paige replied.

"Yeah you do remind me of my baby sister and God help us all but you have a lot of your grandma in you too. I have to say mom, B, and Mel together make for one hell of a woman you've got the best of all of them in you. I know that you can do anything that you set your mind to." Chris said a hint of pride in his voice.

"Daddy you have way too much faith in me." Paige said she wouldn't admit it but sometimes she was unsure of herself.

"No I don't and sometimes it helps to know that there is someone else who will always have faith in you even when you lose faith in yourself." Chris said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"If that's the case then I'm glad that I have you in my corner when I loose faith in myself because you are probably the most stubborn man I know. You have never let me give up on anything that you know I can do." Paige replied leaning into him.

"That is not true your Uncle Hank is more stubborn than I am and let me let you in on a little something. You remind me a lot of him too and that is both a blessing and a curse. Neither one of you has any regard for your own lives you're always putting other people first. And by God don't let someone tell either one of you that something is dangerous because then nothing will stop you from doing it." Chris chuckled.

"Hey there are worse people in the world to be like. I could be a nosy pain in the ass just like Aunt Prue is. Or I could be a hooker in training like Aunt Carly and Aunt Val. But I'm not I just prefer to live dangerously every now and then." Paige assured him.

Chris rolled his eyes at his daughter. She was so much like him that it wasn't healthy that was something that he would have said. "Girl something tells me that you are going to be one more handful to raise."

"Don't worry daddy I won't keep you on your toes all the time just most of the time. And I am so much worse when Vic is around you should consider yourself lucky that I left him behind for this little mission." Paige countered.

"Yeah come on brat lets go out here and help the rest of them before they think we're trying to get out of doing all the work. Unless of course you can think up a demon that we absolutely have to go after and that will prevent us from helping." Chris suggested.

"Lets just go help because I don't think they know how to act without us there to boss them around. I really don't want to have grandma pissed off. She has a tendency to lose her temper when things aren't done the way she wants them to be. I can't imagine why though." Paige replied she had really had enough of the underworld for one day. Besides that she needed time to process seeing her baby sister leave.

"You're right of course we really don't want to trust them to set up. One mishap and my mother God love the woman would be all over all of our asses like white on rice and that would not be pretty." Chris agreed quickly.

* * *

Later that night somehow by some twist of fate Dom found himself found himself up on stage with a guitar. He didn't know how he got talked into being the opening act but he was fairly sure it had something to do with Paige saying that he would do it. He couldn't argue with her when she looked at him with those big brown eyes and batted her eyelashes at him. Really he needed to learn to say no to her sometimes but he didn't have the heart to do it to her. That was alright though he was about to get her back right now.

Dom played a find chords on his guitar before he started singing. _"She got her daddy's tongue and temper. Sometimes her mouth could use a filter God shook his head the day he built her oh but I bet he smiled. She loves and lives her life unruly tears up that dirt road in a dully. Dangerous absolutely and in a little while she'll be roundin' that corner on three wheels ain't slowin' down yellin' come on jump in always up to somethin' crazy got nothin' on her. She ain't right, she ain't right, she ain't right but she's just right for me." _he was looking at Paige the whole time he sung. She was standing behind the bar giving him a look that could kill.

"_She says she wants to meet my momma I said I don't think you oughta be like mixin' oil and water. But by midnight she had momma on the coffee table dancin' comin' unwound. Good God I swear can't take her anywhere what's the girl gonna do next? She ain't right, she ain't right, she ain't right but she's just right for me." _Dom could tell from the look he was getting that there was going to be hell to pay later. But he couldn't help the smirk that was coming to his face right now.

"_Every once in a while she gives me that smile and say I just don't see somebody like you lovin' somebody like me. But she ain't right, no she ain't right, she ain't right, she ain't right, she ain't right. But she's just right, she's just right, she's just right for me. Mmm, she's just right, she's just right, she ain't right but she's just right for me." _Dom finished to the sound of applause from all the club goers. He handed off his guitar to Huck who was up and on his feet like nothing had happened.

On stage with Huck were the rest of the younger kids. Apparently he was acting as front man. He played the opening chords to the song they were going to open with while he waited for the others to catch up with him before he started to sing. _"Down a back road long hot summer a couple kids runnin' loose and wild. He kissed her she said mister take an inch and I'll give you a mile." _

"_I ain't here to do anything half way don't give a damn what anyone might say I just wanna free fall for a while." _The others sang backup.

"_That rebel moon is shinin' those stars burn like diamonds hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark. I'll follow you where you're leadin' to the first sweet taste of freedom. You got me runnin' baby wild at heart." _They all sang together.

"_About midnight he tells her I ain't got no come on lines. Well I love you or I'll try to. We ain't got nothing to lose but time." _Ricky sang this verse.

"_Stick your hand into my back pocket light me up like a bottle rocket I just wanna free fall for a while." _The rest of the group sang.

"_That rebel moon is shinin' those stars burn like diamonds hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark. I'll follow you where you're leadin' to the first sweet taste of freedom. You got me runnin' baby wild at heart."_ They all sang again.

"_Oh, alright tonight is telling us we're way too young." _Carly sang.

"_Oh, that's alright I've got forever on the tip of my tongue." _Mel sang.

"_That rebel moon is shinin' those stars burn like diamonds hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark. I'll follow you where you're leadin' to the first sweet taste of freedom. You got me runnin' baby wild at heart. That rebel moon is shinin' those stars burn like diamonds hell bent on chasin' down that crazy spark. I'll follow you where you're leadin' to the first sweet taste of freedom. You got me runnin' baby wild at heart. Oh, alright."_ They all finished.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well this seems to be going over a hell of a lot better than I thought it would." Lilly commented while saying a silent prayer of thanks. She was sitting next to Jake in their usual booth holding his hand.

"Babe you shouldn't doubt yourself we've totally had this in the bag since you came up with this idea." Jake assured her.

"Yeah but the main thing right now is not getting caught." Wyatt said he didn't know what they would do if Piper busted them.

"You need to relax and not be so paranoid Wy I really don't see us getting caught. Even if we do we'll tell the truth. Mom can't get mad as long as we're truthful with her." Chris assured him.

"Chris I hate to say this but he does have a very good reason to be worried Aunt Piper has a pretty bad temper." Rachel pointed out to him.

"Look it will be fine. We're doing the only thing we could do under the circumstances we were dealt." Bianca chimed in trying to calm her cousin down.

"Fine you will be the one explaining all of this to Aunt Piper then B since she is least likely to kill you." Chord pointed out.

"Oh, no one is getting killed tonight or any other night for that matter. If Aunt Piper didn't kill us for what we did earlier then she isn't going to kill us for this. This is mild in comparison. Truthfully I was ready for her to blow up at us earlier but that didn't happen. So I would say short of doing something really stupid there is nothing we can do right now that is going to make her fly off the handle." Liz said reasonably.

"Lizzie that right there is called working under the assumption that Aunt Piper is a reasonable woman. I remember one night we were eighteen Wyatt and I went out hunting for some things that had attacked us. We get back to the manor Aunt Piper tells us we did a good job and then she precedes to yell at us for staying out so late. The woman is not reasonable now nor has she ever been." Chuck pointed out to her.

"No one ever accused her of being reasonable she is a Halliwell woman. Reasonable is not something that we do very well at all Chip." Prue told him he knew better than to even think a Halliwell could be reasonable.

"Oh trust me Prue we all know that." Troy said.

"Ok I grow tired of this discussion so I'm starting a new one. I can't believe my brother was just in the hospital but now he is walking around like nothing happened to him at all. If that was me I would be laid up in bed asleep." Calleigh said pointing at Huck.

"Babe it's called youth." Parker said.

"Parker you make it sound like we're old but we're not. We are only twenty-two years old man try not to make it sound so bad." Roman said he had been a little sensitive about his age since he started dating Mel. He didn't feel old he just thought it sounded like he was old since Mel was four years younger than he was.

"Dude just give it up with the whole age thing it is only a number. You are the only one hung up on it no one else gives a fuck. If it bothers you that much you might want to rethink dating my cousin. But I have to tell you if you break up with her over something so stupid I will break your neck in five places. That is after I break your arms off and shove them up your ass sideways but before I pull every tooth out of your head using a rusty pair of pliers." Henry informed him like it was the most normal thing in the world for them to be talking about.

"Hank I'm not going to lie that was a little violent even for you." Chris said his younger cousin scared him at times.

"_She was pacin' back and forth on her front porch I pulled up slingin' gravel in my daddy' s Ford. She cried all the way to Jonson's store I kept the motor runnin' and parked by the door. Yeah I was foolish and wild she was classic and regal we were fresh out of school both barely legal. We were young and on fire and just couldn't wait. Six weeks in she was three weeks late. One means none and we're home free two means three and a diamond ring. Yeah I wonder what fate is gonna decide. Just sittin' here waitin' on two pink lines." _Huck had started up another song.

"Oh, that is just wonderful he really needs to be singing about that." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Ladybug did you want to kill him or can I just this once?" Jake asked his sister deadly serious.

"I think we both can kill him." Prue replied.

"You two aren't going to kill him. The idiot is in enough pain as it is." Calleigh said but she knew where they were coming from she was super protective of Huck hell she had raised him.

"_Yeah her daddy's gonna kill me and that's a fact maybe we'll just leave town and never come back. Or I could stand there and tell him face him like a man. Oh, who am I kiddin' he'll never understand. Yeah that second hand keeps slowin' down I swear it stopped twice the last time around. Yeah we'll know the truth in three minutes time we're just sittin' around waitin' on two pink lines." _Ricky sang this verse.

Henry just threw his head back and laughed, "I really don't know about anyone else but I find it ironic as fuck that Ricky is up there singing about that of all things. I'm sure that everyone remembers that fiasco a couple of months ago."

"Yeah trust us that isn't something that we're likely to forget. Here I jumped on that kid with both feet and he didn't even do anything." Chuck laughed right along with Henry.

"_Hot summer nights whisperin' her name under the blanket by the river bank. Hearts beatin' fast we never thought twice. But she pulled me close and I held on tight. When the moment of truth finally comes she gives me a look and then comes undone. She says looks like we're lucky. Someone's smilin' down. She grabs her coat and says see ya around." _Huck sang again.

"I know that that pained you greatly Charles you never get onto Ricky. You however don't have the same reservations about letting my girl Em have it when she does something wrong." Roman informed him.

"Can it Ro you know as well as I do that Chuck raised those kids while mom and dad were working." Lilly said smacking her brother on the back of his head.

"Thank you Lilly and that right there would be the reason why I don't want to have kids any time soon. Emily gave me fits for years." Chuck said looking pointedly at Prue.

"_Yeah these days the rabbit doesn't die you just around waitin' on two pink lines prayin' that fate is on your side sittin' around waitin' on two pink lines, sittin' around waitin' on two pink lines." _Ricky finished the song.

"Chip don't start I'm going to wear you down yet. You do such a good job when you baby sit Memphis." Prue cooed at him.

"I know Prue I keep telling Wy that I want one and he just keeps ignoring me like I'm not saying anything at all." Liz jumped on the bandwagon.

"As I have told you numerous times Lizzie I would be more than happy to make babies with you but I would like it if we were married first." Wyatt said reasonably.

"And I keep telling you that you're the one stopping us from getting married. You know what I want and you know why you won't give me what I want but you have yet to propose." Liz said she loved giving him a hard time it was one of her reasons for being.

"Liz a man can't be rushed with something like that you're just going to have to be patient and wait on me for a little while." Wyatt replied there was really no winning an argument with her. One of these days he was going to figure that out.

"Yeah Wy I would really like it if you made me an Uncle sometimes soon you are getting up there in years and pretty soon you're going to be too old and too tired to be running after a little one." Chris said getting a shot in.

"Now I'm going to be merciful and change the subject because I don't want to even think about my sister having babies. Do you guys think we should go help the kids bartend?" Troy asked he was technically supposed to be working along with Parker and Chuck but that just wasn't happening.

"No from where I sit I think that they are doing a damn fine job. I find it best not to mess with a good thing." Parker replied solemnly knowing that if his sister walked in there he would be in so much trouble for not working.

"Yeah my little girl really does know her way around a bar. She gets that from me along with all her good looks and charm." Bianca teased Chris.

"Hush your mouth woman that girl gets her good looks and her sometimes charming personality from me." Chris said his chest swelling with pride.

"To hell with both of you. My girl takes after her Uncle Hank." Henry said teasing them both.

"She sure does act like you from time to time. She couldn't be more reckless if she tried." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Ok I don't like this game it isn't fun for me anymore." Henry said pretending to pout.

"Good new subject. I would like to know how Jake and Lilly finally got their heads out of their asses and got back together." Prue announced even though she knew it was her doings.

"I guess the demon attack had us feeling more emotional and we were finally able to open up to each other. That and I strongly suspect that you dragged my darling baby brother to the dark side with you and had him use his cupid skills on us." Jake said giving his sister the evil eye.

"But Jakie it was for your own good you have no idea how cranky you and Miss Lila both were." Prue said pinching his cheek.

"And I'm going to get cranky right now if you call my Lila again I don't like it and you know that Prue. But thank you for not being able to mind your own damn business. I know that I shouldn't thank you because it only encourages you but I can't help it I love my Jakie Bear and I'm very crabby when we're not together." Lilly said reaching up to kiss Jake on the mouth.

"You two make me want to puke you always have and I'm thinking that you always will. Although you're two are not as bad as Halliwell and my sweet niece are now that they finally got together after years and years and years or being blind." Chord said exaggerating just a little. Wyatt and Liz had been bad enough on their own he was making them sound worse.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Paige was standing behind the bar she once again found herself in the role of teacher but this time it was Mel she was teaching. She had chosen to sit this round of singing out because she was pretty fucking tired.

"Ok Aunt Mel watch this because this is by far the easiest drink in the world to make." Paige said she skillfully filled a glass with Coke with one hand while pouring the right amount of whiskey in with the other.

"Paige really that's impressive and you are a great bartender but honey I know what I'm doing I run the bar at Charmed all the time. If I couldn't make a drink I would be in sad shape. But if it makes you feel any better teach on." Mel said giving her a gentle smile to temper her sarcasm.

"Fine Aunt Mel ruin all of my fun." Paige said sitting the drink down on the bar in front of Jason. He had just shown up and had yet to make his way over to the group of older kids.

"Thank you Paige and here is a tip for you. Watch who you call her aunt in front of it sounds weird as hell." Jason replied laying some money down on the bar.

"Jay you know that your money if no good here so don't even try it." Mel said.

"Yeah but you people work for tips and trust me I've been roped into working this bar enough times to know how hard it is. Just think of it as my good deed for the day." Jason replied he wasn't going to argue with her on the matter. This was the one time that she wouldn't win an argument.

"Well thanks Jay but you didn't have to do that." Mel said she had learned that it was just better to let him have his way sometimes.

"Don't tell him that I don't enjoy making drinks for free. And I especially don't make free drinks for Jason." Alan joked with them. He appeared to be in a better mood than he had been in, in weeks.

"Let me tell you something I put up with your sister that is more than enough to get me all the free drinks I want from you." Jason shot back at him playfully.

"Yeah you have a point there drink on man." Alan replied he had him there.

"I tend to have a point when I say things Al. Anyway I have some friends that I should probably go have a word with." Jason said before walking away.

"Jesus this is brutal I honestly can't wait until mom comes back I swear things are less hectic when she is here." Jack said wiping the sweat off of his brow as he wiped down the bar.

"Hell it's calm in here tonight when compared to what it's been like all week." Brady said shaking his head.

"Yeah last night was bad this is tame when you think about it. And we have worked some nights that were far worse than that." Dom said he didn't know what they were complaining about.

"So do my eyes deceive me or are Jake and Lilly back together?" Mel asked inclining her head in the direction her brothers and older cousins were.

"Well from where I stand it looks like they are back together." Paige said shrugging her shoulders. She was more interested in keeping Jake good than she was in the sate of his love life she knew things would work out between them.

"Paige I want you to know that if one of them came over here right now we would be in trouble for not working." Alan said shaking his head.

"We are working we just happen to be talking and working at the same time the last time I checked they do it all the time. Besides that it isn't like Grandma is around anywhere." Paige replied blowing him off like it was nothing.

"Well I suppose one of us should take them their ration of beer before they get cranky." Jack said as he started pulling beers out of the cooler.

"Good I like it that you just volunteered for the job. And make it fast some of them are going to be up on stage within the next fifteen minutes." Brady said tapping his watch.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Prue, Chris, Henry, Bianca, Wyatt, and Jake took the stage first for the group of older kids they really weren't following any set order they were just playing around. Chris and Henry were both on guitars while Wyatt had the drums and Jake was playing the bass.

"_Can." _Chris sang out into the club to begin the song.

"_Anybody find me somebody to love." _The others sang in unison.

"_Each morning I get up I die a little can barely stand on my feet." _Prue sang.

"_Take a look in the mirror and cry lord what you doing to me." _Chris sang again.

"_I've spent all my years believing you but I just can't get no relief lord. Somebody." _Prue sang again.

"_Somebody." _Chris sang.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _They sang in complete unison.

"_I work hard every day of my life. I work 'til I ache in my bones. At the end of the day I take home my hard earned pay all on my own." _Henry sang now.

"_I get down on my knees and I start to pray 'til the tears run down from my eyes. Lord, somebody." _Bianca sang.

"_Oh, somebody." _Henry sang in response.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _ They all sang together before they started in again with. _"He works hard." _

"_Everyday I try and I try and I try." _Jake sang into the mic in front of him.

"_But everybody wants to put me down they say I'm goin' crazy." _ Prue sang.

"_They say I got a lot of water in my brain, I got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." _Henry belted out.

"_Oh lord somebody, somebody." _Bianca sang.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _They all sang again.

"_Got no feel I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat." _Wyatt sang for the first time since they had been up on stage.

"_I'm ok, I'm alright I ain't gonna face no defeat." _Chris sang this line.

"_I just gotta get out of this prison cell. Someday I'm gonna be free lord." _Henry and Bianca sang together.

"_Fine me somebody to love. Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _They finished together in perfect unison.

Henry took a second to recover before he opened up with one of the haunting ballads that he sang best. _"Cocaine flame in my bloodstream, sold my coat when I hit Spokane, bought myself a hard pack of cigarettes in the early mornin' rain. Lately my hands they don't feel like mine. My eyes been stung with dust and blind, held you in my arms one time and lost you just the same. Jolene well I ain't about to go straight it's too late. And I found myself face down in the ditch booze in my hair blood on my lips. A picture of you holdin' a picture of me in the pocket of my blue jeans still don't know what love means, still don't know what love means, Jolene, Jolene." _

"_It's been so long since I've seen your face or felt a part of this human race. I've been livin' out of this here suitcase for way too long. Man needs something he can hold on to a nine pound hammer or a woman like you. Either one of them things will do. Jolene well I ain't about to go straight it's too late. And I found myself face down in the ditch, booze in my hair, blood on my lips, a picture of you holdin' a picture of me in the pocket of my blue jeans still don't know what love means, still don't know what love means, Jolene, Jolene." _Chris sang this time together the two of them sounded great.

"_Cocaine flame in my bloodstream sold my coat when I hit Spokane." _Henry and Chris finished singing softly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Unbeknownst to any of the kids the Halliwell sisters and their men had managed to find baby sitters for the night and they had decided to come to P3 to unwind. They sat down in their usual booth.

"We're going to the bar is there anything that you girls want?" Leo asked he knew that he could do with a beer or two.

"Leo you know surprise me just tell Parker that I said that and he will seriously know what you're talking about. That is if he isn't taking one of the five million breaks he takes." Piper replied giving far more explanation than he had asked for.

"What about you Pheebs?" Coop asked they still really weren't on the best of terms with each other but they were working on it.

"Whatever you decide is fine with me Jacob." Phoebe said she knew that she was being unreasonable but she felt that she was entitled to be unreasonable every now and then.

"Paige?" Henry asked his wife.

"Just tell Parks to get creative." Paige replied she really wanted to know if her brother was as good as everyone said he was.

"Prue dare I ask?" Andy asked Prue with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm a very simple woman to please sometimes Andrew beer would be just fine with me." Prue informed him.

"Ok Pheebs just what the hell is going on with you and Coop?" Paige asked her youngest sister when all the guys were gone.

"There is nothing up with me and Coop I don't know why you would think anything was up." Phoebe rambled on a little in reply.

"Because you two are normally all touchy feely and you haven't been like that tonight. And I happen to know for a fact that you really don't ever call him by his middle name unless you're teasing him or he has done something to piss you off. And this time I'm more inclined to say that he has done something to piss you off." Piper replied.

"Ok, fine since you people must know everything we had a fight it was no big deal. We do fight every now and then but it is nothing to worry about I think we have it worked out at least I hope we do anyway." Phoebe sighed putting her head in her hands.

"What were you two fighting about? I'm not going to have to kick his cupid ass am I?" Prue asked her little sister.

"No, Prue honestly this time it has more to do with me than it has to do with him. It's just that earlier when Jake and Greg were fighting, Jake asked if he could hold Phil and I was going to tell him no. Coop of course noticed that I hesitated so we had it out about that." Phoebe finally admitted.

"Pheebs you do know that if you had said no that would have crushed Jake right?" Piper asked her gently.

"I know Piper he was just all keyed up and I didn't think that it would be the best idea in the world to let him hold Phil at the moment. I guess I was wrong because holding Phil calmed him down in no time flat. I just wish those two boys would learn to get along." Phoebe went on.

"Honey I don't know how to say this and really there is no easy way for me to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. But Greg hasn't exactly given Jake a reason to like him. You know how he hates to be compared to Cole. Really that was bad enough for him to say but for him to say that he shouldn't be trusted with Phil was really bad. I don't think any of us will ever be able to understand just how much he loves that little boy." Paige said of course she was going to take Jake's side all the Halliwell men were her boys.

"I know that Jakie is the best big brother to Phil and those girls I couldn't have asked for a better big brother for them. Greg was out of line there and maybe he shouldn't have just blurted out what he said about Jake being evil. But Jake hasn't given him a chance since the first time he met him. I'm used to Prue and Jake fighting but this thing with those two boys is something else entirely. I just don't know what to do about it." Phoebe groaned.

"Phoebe I'm only saying this because I'm a realist and I think to think about what is likely to happen. If it comes down to it you might have to choose between them. Are you going to be able to do that?" Piper asked putting things into perspective or her little sister.

"I don't know that I could choose between them Piper. I would like to think that it won't come to that because it would be really hard on me. No mother should have to choose between two of her children." Phoebe replied. That wasn't really the answer that Piper had been looking for.

"Pheebs I know that this is going to sound horrible but there is only one right choice and I think that we both know who that is." Prue spoke up. She didn't exactly trust Greg but she put up with him for Phoebe's sake.

"I know but like I said I don't want to have to choose between them." Phoebe said finally she just hoped and prayed that those two boys would come to their senses and realize what they were doing to her.

"_People say she's only in my head it's gonna take time but I'll forget they say I need to get on with my life. But they don't realize. 'Cause when your dialing six numbers just to hang up the phone driving cross town just to see if she's home. Waking a friend in the dead of night just to hear him say it's gonna be alright. When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep because you know she'll be there in your dreams. That's when she's more than a memory."_ Chord was up singing now.

"I have to say that I'm really impressed with the kids they did a hell of a good job finding a band." Piper said she didn't bother to look up on the stage but Paige did.

"Pip if I were you… you know what just never mind you'll figure it out soon enough." Paige said.

"Don't call me that only Parker can call me that." Piper replied.

"Piper that is the least of your problems right now. I think you might want to look up on stage." Phoebe said pointing in that direction.

"_Took a match to everything she ever wrote watched her words go up in smoke. Tore all her pictures off the wall. It ain't helping me at all. 'Cause when you're talking out loud but nobody's there you look like hell and you just don't care. Drinking more than you ever drank sinking down lower than you ever sank. When you find yourself falling down upon your knees. Praying to God begging him please that's when she's more than a memory she's more, she's more." _Parker sang now.

"Oh, I am going to kill every last single one of them. Just wait until I get my hands on their asses. There is going to be nothing left of them when I'm done. I don't know why the hell they lie to me so much." Piper seethed.

"Piper don't feel like you're the only one that they have been trying to pull one over on. I think Paige is getting ready to be very unhappy too." Prue said pointing to where Carly was sitting on Jason's lap.

"'_Cause when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone driving cross town just to see if she's home. Waking a friend in the dead of the night just to hear him say it's gonna be alright." _Chord sang out again.

"Prue I'm so used to Carly doing shit that something like this doesn't even phase me anymore. Truthfully this is tame for her so I'm not going to fly off the handle about it. Henry is the one who might have the problem with her sitting on Jason's lap considering she thought that she was pregnant by him earlier this year." Paige replied.

"Well if she is here God knows that my middle daughter is around here somewhere." Phoebe said in resignation or acceptance depending on how she looked at it. It had long ago become an accepted fact of life for her that if Carly was up to no good then so was Val and vice versa.

"And I shudder to think what my daughter is up to because I know that she didn't have to work tonight." Piper said scanning the crowd for Mel but she couldn't find her.

"_When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep 'cause you know she's waiting in your dreams. That's when she's more than a memory." _Parker picked up.

"_People say she's only in my head. it's gonna take time but I'll forget." _Parker and Chord sang together softly to finish the song.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Leo groaned and rolled his eyes when he walked up to the bar and saw Mel standing back there. He knew for a fact that Piper wouldn't really get mad at her for working she had let the other kids start bartending when they were nineteen. And really his frustration had less to do with Mel and more to do with the younger kids being back there.

"Melinda you know as well as I do that your mother is not going to be very happy about this." Leo told her like she didn't already know that.

"I know dad but mom is always pissed about something so I don't think pissing her off one more time is going to hurt anything." Mel replied of course it would be her luck to get caught.

"You, Val, and Huck she isn't going to have a problem with. It's the fact that you have Penny, Emily, and Hailey back here that is going to send her over the edge." Leo pointed out to her.

"Dad I am in no way responsible for them being here I have a hard enough job taking care of myself. Not to mention I haven't had a lot of sleep today. So I dare say that not even Grams would want to fuck with me right now." Mel said a tad bit more harshly than she had intended on.

"I understand baby girl and I'm sure that you were only trying to help your older brothers out." Leo said softening towards her a lot. He couldn't be mad at her even when he needed to be.

"You got that right. Now did you want anything specific? Because I warn you mom will get all on my ass for not working." Mel asked him as long as she was working she was going to do a good job.

"Now that you mention it I could really use a beer and your mom wants Parker to make some concoction." Leo replied.

"You're in luck because here Parks comes now." Mel said as Parker came walking back behind the bar.

"Yeah you're Aunt Paige said the same thing too. So I don't know what that means but I think I'll leave you to it. Not to mention I could use a beer myself." Henry said and then he saw Hailey standing back there. "Hailey Alice I don't know what you're doing here and I really don't want to know. All I can say is I hope to God you don't make a habit out of things like this."

"Uncle Henry I swear that they told me it would be ok." Hailey said defensively.

"Yeah like I said I don't want to know Hailey." Henry said shaking his head. it wasn't enough that he had to deal with a daughter that was a pain in the ass now he had to deal with another niece that seemed to be following right behind her.

"Mel, beer would be fine by me and have Parker make your Aunt Phoebe make whatever he's making the other two." Coop put his order in.

"You got it Uncle Coop." Mel said acknowledging that she had indeed heard him.

"Two beers Mel your Aunt Prue isn't picky but I strongly suspect that she wouldn't be unhappy if Parker worked his magic and made her a drink too." Andy said giving her his order.

"Alright guys you can just go sit down and I will bring that right over. Actually I'll have Hailey help me do it." Mel replied.

"Penelope I don't even want to talk about it right now but I guess if your sister knows about this and she is ok with it then I can't say anything." Coop said.

"I'm not doing anything daddy I swear." Penny said putting her hands up in a sign of innocence.

"Yeah Uncle Coop we're just working." Emily chimed in.

"I warn you that your dad is going to be here any minute and he probably won't be too happy." Coop said.

"Yeah I know Uncle Coop my dad has one hell of a temper that has a tendency to go off for no reason." Emily replied she really wasn't looking forward to having her dad jump all over her ass but it was a fact of life for her from time to time.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wyatt had just lit up a cigarette when he looked up and saw his mother standing over him. "Hi mom." He said trying his level best to keep his voice from wavering. But it didn't really work everyone knew that the only person that scared Wyatt was Piper.

"Don't you 'Hi mom' me and try to sound all innocent like you didn't do anything." Piper said staring him down with her hands on her hips.

"But I didn't do anything mom. We just had a problem with booking bands so we decided that we would fill in the void that's all." Wyatt explained trying to sound innocent.

"Wyatt that is not the issue the issue is that you lied to me about it. And you let the younger guys in here." Piper explained sighing.

"Aunt Piper this is partially my fault this was my idea and I know that I should have run it by you first but I didn't want you stressing out over the club. We've had things under control. And this is the least busy we have been all week and the place is still packed." Lilly said talking a blue streak trying her best to talk her way out of trouble.

"In the future no more lies just tell me what is going on and I will be less likely to get pissed off. You guys are doing a good job but damn you have to tell me things every now and then so I know what is going on." Piper explained patiently.

"Yes, Aunt Piper I understand and in the future I will tell you everything that is going on." Lilly parroted dutifully.

"Good that is all I ask and now that that is taken care of it is really good to see you back with Jake." Piper said giving her a smile.

"Aunt Piper I don't know what you're talking about." Jake piped up.

"The hell you don't Jake and don't try telling me what you just told your Aunt Piper because it won't work on me I know you." Phoebe said walking up to her son.

"Ok, you guys caught us we got back together but it only happened last night. And that is because Prue and Brady can't mind their own damn business." Jake relented.

"It's about damn time you guys I'm really happy for you. That being said I came over here to kill my first born for letting Hailey come in here." Paige said looking hard at Henry.

"Mom that had nothing at all to do with me. I didn't even know about it until she showed up so there is no way you can get mad at me for this." Henry maintained stubbornly.

"Well I'm just giving you fair warning don't let it happen again." Paige warned him.

"Ok, mother I'll do what I can." Henry said rolling his eyes.

"That is all I ask baby. You guys all sound really great tonight." Paige said smiling at him.

"Well is there anything you want to hear?" Henry asked her hoping to get out of the dog house.

"Surprise me." Paige said winking at him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Henry stood up on stage with nothing but an acoustic guitar and he had Wyatt playing the drums with Chris playing the electric guitar.

He played the opening chords to a song before he started to sing. _"I don't go to church enough I curse out loud I drink too much. I'm more of a sinner than a saint. Got a dusty bible on my shelf I just pick up when I need help. Lord knows there's a lot I need to change. And I want to maybe you make me want to. You tie the knot when I'm at the end of my rope. You never stop believin' in me when I don't know who I am or what I'm supposed to be. I don't you no good reason but baby don't give up on me." _he sang the Smokey sound of his voice filtering through the club.

"_I've smoked my last cigarette at leas a hundred times I bet. I guess I'll just keep quitin' 'til it sticks. But for all the things I've failed to do I'll never failed at lovin' you. we both know I can't grant your every wish. But I want to baby you make me want to. You tie the knot when I'm at the end of my rope. You never stop believin' in me when I don't know who I am or what I'm supposed to be. I don't give you no good reason but baby don't give up on me. . You tie the knot when I'm at the end of my rope. You never stop believin' in me when I don't know who I am or what I'm supposed to be. I don't give you no good reason but baby don't give up on me." _Henry finished singing.

* * *

Greg was sitting in his sitting room with a drink in his hand he also had an ice pack on the back of his neck. He had to admit that he had underestimated Jake. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Gideon flamed in at that moment. "My liege I came to see how you were doing." He said his head bowed.

"I'm fine Gideon. I just can't believe that we've failed yet again. No worries though I have something special cooked up for our next trick." Greg said sneering evilly.

-End-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Ryan McCarthy

Rachel Hoyt- Sarah Michelle Gellar

Paige Halliwell- Mila Kunis

And

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Kyle Brody- Kerr Smith

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

Caleb Bradford- Mark Harmon

And

Anna Halliwell- Jessica Stroup

Introducing:

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it for you guys. So Jake and Greg finally got into it but it was all one of Henry's master plans. Coop and Phoebe had one hell of a fight over JAke and Greg and no surprise that Coop is on Jake's side. Prue and Chuck decided to postpone their wedding that is really going to go over well with Phoebe. Finally Jake and Lilly are back together for Good. It's no surprise that Greg is the one behind Oriana getting killed. There is a point in me bringing Chord in I promise and you guys will find out what it is within the next couple of episodes. Liz and Troy reacted very well to learning that Dom is their little brother. So like I said I hope you guys enjoyed this because it was really fun to write. Until next time please review.


End file.
